Forzado pero deseado
by Carupin
Summary: Lo único seguro acerca de ese compromiso adquirido mediante un acuerdo, era que tenía fecha de caducidad, sin embargo ella no contaba con que sus besos resultarían adictivos y que secretamente anhelaría ser tocada por él cada noche por el resto de su vida... (Explícito, no apto para sensibles) Universo Alternativo
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: descripciones explícitas, situaciones para adultos.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Sentía que se estaba traicionando a si misma permitiéndose disfrutar de sus caricias, pero ya presentía que sucedería; era algo con lo que estaba batallando desde la primera vez que él se había cansado de sus desaires y la había besado forzosamente.

Hak le pidió perdón por haberlo hecho, sin embargo lo volvió a hacer al día siguiente, y así todos los días que le sucedieron a la primero.

Pensaba que lo odiaba por eso, sin embargo un día él no la buscó, ella terminó provocándolo hasta que él lo hizo.

Era más fácil engañarse a sí misma diciendo que aquello lo hacía porque él la obligaba, pero lo cierto es que desde el comienzo no era algo que le causara un gran rechazo, se había sentido pasada a llevar, sí, pero él como hombre no le causaba repudio, no podría. Él había sido alguna vez su mejor amigo.

La forma en que la besaba al comienzo era pausada y suave, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo sus besos se habían tornado más demandantes. En algún momento entre la distracción que le otorgaba la agradable sensación de ser besada por él y su batalla interna acerca de lo que se suponía que debía sentir al respecto, no se dio cuenta a tiempo para impedir que su mano se colara por su ropa interior, y para cuando él la tocó del modo adecuado, ella experimentó un orgasmo que le hizo desear sentir eso nuevamente. Aquello le había gustado y su cuerpo era más honesto que ella mostrando la evidencia de aquello que no se atrevía a verbalizar.

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo, tras el hecho Hak lloró pidiéndole perdón por haberla violentado. Le juró que nunca más la tocaría y ella imaginó que cumpliría tal como había lo había hecho cuando le dijo que no volvería a besarla, no obstante él no insistió, fuera de lo que imaginó.

Le había dolido y había sido un poco incómodo, pero él la había tratado con cuidado y le había dado todo el tiempo que necesitó para acomodarse a él. Ella había estado demasiado impresionada por las nuevas experiencias que no lo disfrutó como él, hasta que él descendió y lo próximo que de lo que fue consciente fue de su lengua hurgando en su interior, haciéndola sentir de una forma que no creyó posible. Terminó con las piernas temblorosas una vez que él descubrió dónde era que le gustaba que concentrara su atención.

Hak le había hecho sexo oral, y con solo recordar lo bien que se había sentido y como su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquel inesperado estímulo, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se sentía excitada.

Se quedó dormida en sus brazos, con él pidiéndole disculpas que no necesitaba oír. Ella había consentido que eso sucediera, pero había quedado tan cansada que no respondió, y cuando despertó, Hak ya no estaba a su lado.

Después sintió que era demasiado tarde para decirle que no había perdón que otorgar, y aun cuando estaban solos no sabía cómo dirigirse a él o referirse al tema.

Después de esa noche no volvió a haber otra, y deseó habérselo dicho cuando pudo, porque él se tornó distante.

—Hak… —intentó hablar.

Obtuvo su atención, pero él no la miró a los ojos.

—Hak… yo… —musitó.

Él se acercó e inevitablemente su corazón comenzó a latir al saber que lo tendría a una escasa distancia.

—Yona —llamó su atención —. Pasado mañana me iré y tal y como prometí, no volveré.

Ella lo recordaba bien, y algún día esperaba que se hiciera cargo de sus palabras, y antes de darse cuenta ese día había llegado, pero ya no lo esperaba como lo había hecho en algún momento.

No obstante no era eso lo que quería en la actualidad…

—Serás libre… —dijo con pesar —. Acá están los papeles del divorcio.

Él le entregó una carpeta que lucía liviana.

—Perdóname —reiteró él.

Y antes de poder detenerlo, dejó sobre la mesa la carpeta que ella no recibió, y se fue, quedándose con una amarga sensación a la altura de su pecho.

Quiso decirle que no quería que se fuera, no obstante las palabras no salieron de su boca, y todo lo que pudo ver fue su espalda alejándose cada vez más de ella…

Quien se había ido había sido alguna vez su mejor amigo.

Quien la estaba dejando era su esposo ante la ley.

Iba a divorciarse del hombre que había comenzado a querer, aun cuando había prometido jamás amar…

El matrimonio forzado que se había visto obligada a aceptar, había llegado a su fin y no imaginó que se sentiría de esa forma cuando eso finalmente aconteciera… ya no quería la tan anhelada libertad que él había jurado darle después de cumplido el plazo…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Esto es algo así como un "teaser" quiero saber si la idea interesa para continuarla. Esta historia sería descriptiva... ya saben, lemon puro y duro.**

 **Me avisan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Hak/Yona**

 **Advertencia: Este es el primer capítulo, el otro es un "prólogo". La historia será contada de manera alterna entre ambos protagonistas.**

 **Desde el próximo capítulo empieza el desafío de lo explícito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Estar casado con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, y no poder considerarla como su esposa, era una tortura a la que se sometió voluntariamente pensando que sería una forma de ayudarla, no considerando que algún día cabía la posibilidad de que él mismo se arrepentiría, y que ese día llegaría antes de la fecha que habían acordado. Vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella poco a poco comenzó a debilitar su determinación y comenzó hacerse difícil sucumbir ante algunas tentaciones.

Creyó que podría mantener sus sentimientos para si mismo si mantenía la distancia, pero la convivencia diaria consiguió que continuamente tuviera que verse envuelto en encrucijadas luchando contra lo que deseaba y lo que pensaba, sin embargo no fue hasta que el nombre de Soo-Won salió en una discusión que él se atrevió a hacer algo que no hubiese hecho en una circunstancia diferente.

Ella sólo lo había murmurado, pero cuando se trataba de _él_ su sensibilidad auditiva incrementaba.

—Soo-Won le echaba menos sal… —sostuvo.

 _Soo-Won…_ la sola mención a ese sujeto hacía que la ira estallara en un milisegundo. Él era quien se suponía debería ser el que estuviera a su lado, a quien él sabía perfectamente que ella deseaba estuviera ocupando su lugar, pero que no estaba y no había estado en el último año… y todo indicaría que tampoco lo estaría en los siguientes.

—¡Entonces que venga él y cocine para ti! —replicó con furia.

Llevaban un año y un par de meses viviendo juntos, y en ese año ella había demostrado que no era capaz de cocinar algo sin arruinarlo. En un principio habían acordado comer por separado, pero aquel convenio no se respetó desde el comienzo. No era que él fuera un experto, pero podía defenderse sin embargo ella por el contrario, viviría alimentándose de comida preparada para calentar en el microondas.

Cuando cocinaba, ella lo acompañaba y trataba de ayudarlo en lo que podía, pero él sólo le daba tareas menores, porque Yona padecía de torpeza culinaria en el amplio espectro de la frase, por lo que él prefería de hecho que no se acercara a un cuchillo o al fuego. La tarea de más complejidad que le confiaba era servir agua hervida cuando tomaban té o alguna infusión que lo requería, y no podía decir que era algo que hiciera sin estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, pero en el último tiempo ella había estado participando más interesadamente. Había conseguido además, preparar huevos revueltos sin que se convirtieran en pequeños trozos de omelette mal preparado.

Tras lo que ella había dicho ella al abocar a ese tipo, dejó a medio cocinar la cena y se fue del departamento que compartían, sin llevar nada consigo, excepto la ira.

 _Soo-Won…_

Ese nombre lo descomponía; ¿cuánto tiempo más su fantasma rondaría entre ellos?

Él había tomado una decisión que no los incluía a él ni a ella… ¿cuándo iba a dejar de ser él un referente incluso de cómo sazonar la comida?

La noche estaba fría, y él en su apuro por dejar el lugar no llevó nada para cubrirse, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba en realidad. Yona había manifestado que tenía hambre y él no estaba seguro de si podría terminar lo que había empezado. ¿Se le habría ocurrido pedir algo para cenar? ¿Habría apagado los quemadores?

Estaba exagerando tal vez, pero cuando se trataba de ella no podía sino estar pendiente de cada uno de las cosas que pudieran afectarle. No podía protegerla a ella de sus sentimientos, pero si podía velar por su seguridad física, y aunque eso no le bastaba, había aprendido a conformarse con ello.

Una vez que estuvo más tranquilo y que se dio cuenta de que había sobredimensionado lo que había ocurrido, decidió que era tiempo de volver. El frío había colaborado también en apresurar esa decisión. Al estar frente de la puerta, a tan poca distancia de ella, colocó el dedo que le daría el acceso al apartamento, haciendo el sonido habitual. La tecnología biométrica era la solución a muchos problemas suscitados por gente que como él olvidaba llevar las llaves

Miró la mesa y vio que los dos puestos seguían ahí. Caminó hacia la cocina y se dio cuenta de que ella había apagado todo, y que era perfectamente distinguible olor a quemado que indicaba que ella había tratado de continuar con la aparentemente difícil misión de hacer de convertir alimentos crudos en algo consumible.

Fue inevitable que sonriera con ello, porque no se explicaba cómo podía ser posible que alguien fuera tan desastrosa, porque ni hablar tampoco de sus intentos infructuosos con la lavadora.

La buscó en su habitación, pero no la encontró, por lo que indiscretamente colocó su oreja en la puerta para saber si estaba adentro, pero tampoco estaba ahí ¿habría salido a comer algo? Miró la hora y no era una en la que sería prudente, en el mejor de los casos pudo haber llamado a un reparto a domicilio. Sabía dónde podía encontrarla, por lo que buscó algo para abrigarse e ir tras ella, pero al pasar por la sala, se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones y que no la había notado antes.

Se acercó con pasos prudentes con la idea de no despertarla, y al estar cerca de ella a esa distancia, y pudiendo mirarla sin que supiera que ella supiera que estaba siendo observada, todos los sentimientos que se esforzaba en ocultar y apaciguar se manifestaron en su estómago. Yona era tan hermosa a sus ojos que su belleza dolía, y el cúmulo de sentimientos no terminaba en su estómago, sino que se irradiaban más abajo…

Las erecciones eran otra cosa con la que había tenido que aprender a lidiar, porque por mucho que su cabeza estuviera pendiente de que no debía confundir las cosas, su cuerpo por otro lado parecía empeñarse en demostrar que no existían tales límites. Vivir con ella significó un retroceso y volver a su adolescencia cuando su apetito sexual era tan fuerte que se excitaba hasta con el roce de su ropa interior y aunque sólo fuera un documento firmado, y entre ellos no hubiese nada más que una amistad cercana, él no buscaba aventuras para satisfacerse; era absurdo y le estaba afectando, pero sentía que no podía, por lo que masturbarse se había transformado en un placentero y necesario mal del cual si ella supiera la cantidad de veces que había estado a punto de ser descubierto autocomplaciendose, era posible que no lo quisiera tener cerca nuevamente.

Estar excitado porque la tenía cerca, se había convertido en un estado permanente y del cual esperaba que ella jamás supiera. Nadie llegaba a hacerse una idea de lo que significaba vivir con la persona que se ama sin poder tocarla…

La levantó con la decisión de llevarla a su habitación para que estuviera más cómoda, pero al hacerlo su fragancia concentrada hizo lo que se temía desde el comienzo podría suceder: se puso tan duro que caminar dolía, y no era que fuera un pervertido, porque de sólo pensarlo hacía que se sintiera mal, pero podía ver perfectamente su sostén a través de la abertura en su ropa, y quiso desviar la mirada, intentándolo todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto, sin embargo sucumbió y simplemente aprovechó lo que inesperadamente la situación le brindó, pudiendo ver de primera mano lo que había notado cuando lavaba su ropa: sostenes de media copa.

—¿Hak…? —habló somnolienta Yona.

Él desvió con rapidez de donde se habían enfocado sus ojos.

—Hola —saludó él.

Estando ya ella despierta, pudo haber sido sabio haberla dejado en el suelo, pero no lo hizo.

—Me quedé dormida… —evidenció lo obvio ella.

—Eso parece… —agregó Hak.

Aquella conversación estaba resultando muy torpe.

—No conseguí terminar lo que empezaste… —se lamentó.

—No importa… -le restó importancia —. ¿Comiste algo?

Yona asintió y miró hacia otro lugar. De seguro había comido algo que no era de su completa aprobación.

—Discúlpame por haberme molestado —pidió él.

—¡No! Discúlpame tú a mí… —solicitó.

Ambos se sonrieron y él dejó que se sostuviera por sus propios medios.

—No quiero que pienses que Soo-Won aun… —intentó argumentar.

Había tenido suficiente de ese nombre por ese día, y de hecho por el resto de su vida. No quería oírlo decir de su boca; la erección que mantenía inhiesta desde hacía unos minutos lo tenía incómodo, también tenía hambre y había vuelto a enojarse tras la sola mención a esa persona.

No lo meditó, porque de haberse detenido a hacerlo por un segundo lo más probable es que nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacer lo que hizo, pero se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, quién se quedó quieta y no hizo ningún aspaviento de alejarse, pero tampoco de responderle.

Sus instintos hicieron por él lo que él mismo no se atrevía, pero que llevaba años pidiendo.

—Perdóname —pidió nuevamente —. No volverá a pasar.

La dejó choqueada al lado de su cama y él como un cobarde salió tan pronto como pudo de ese lugar, realmente arrepentido de no haber podido contenerse, perdiendo incluso la erección después de aquel momento vivido.

No logró dormir esa noche, y para evitar verla, se levantó más temprano, de esa forma no se encontraría con ella y podría dejarle el desayuno listo, sin embargo no contó con que ella tendría la misma idea, y no fue sólo un engaño de su percepción, pero al verlo ella se sonrojó por completo, y al saludarlo se trastabillaba con las palabras.

Lo positivo de todo eso era que al menos no había dejado de hablarle….

—Te estaba preparando el desayuno… —dijo él sin prestarle atención.

—Ah… no es necesario —refutó ella —. Debo irme temprano… ayer no te lo pude decir.

Estaba mintiendo, y él lo supo. Ella siempre desviaba su mirada hacia un lado cuando lo hacía, y estaba seguro de que ella no tenía idea de que se delataba a sí misma.

—Ah… está bien… en ese caso dejaré de preparar este zumo —espetó.

Él sabía bien que le encantaban los jugos naturales, especialmente ese que preparaba en ese momento, y cuando estuvo a segundos de verterlo en el fregadero ella lo impidió.

—¡No! —pidió ella.

Hak, que no había sentido motivación alguna para sonreír después de lo ocurrido, apenas pudo guardarse el reflejo.

—Ten un buen día —le deseó.

No quería incomodarla, por lo que la dejó sola. Tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejándolo todo preparado de todos modos. Si ella no se lo comía o no, era problema de ella.

.

Al regresar se preguntó si sería demasiado incómodo si cenaban juntos, por lo que cuando se comenzó a acercar la hora y ella no aparecía, él decidió no complicarla y pidió algo para los dos: se lo dejaría en la cocina, no obstante ella llegó muchas horas después de la hora estimada, y aunque intentaba no pensar que él era el culpable, cuando escuchó otra voz, él se asomó a investigar.

Yona se dirigió con dificultad hacia una silla y se dejó caer con brusquedad y comenzó a frotarse el tobillo.

—Yona… ¿está todo bien? —quiso saber él.

Hak pudo ver que ella se sobresaltó al oir su voz y que concienzudamente comenzó a mirar hacia abajo.

—Sí… hola… —contestó con rapidez —. Es sólo que me caí y me torcí el tobillo… fui al médico y dijo que se me pasaría con los días y que debía poner hielo en la zona.

Él se acercó a ella ignorando el mandato autoimpuesto de permanecer por lo menos cinco metros de distancia de ella, y se dirigió directamente hacia su tobillo. Quería verlo el mismo.

—¿Hak qué estás haciendo? —consultó.

Tenía experiencia en esa clase de lesiones y sólo se veía algo inflamado. Se dirigió hacia la nevera y sacó unas compresas que tenía como unidades refrigerantes, las envolvió en un trapo y se agachó para colocárselo.

—¿Y cómo llegaste hasta acá? ¿Por qué no me pediste que te fuera a buscar? —indagó contrariado.

Ella no contestó, y tampoco lo miró a los ojos. Ella no lo había llamado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no tenía que decírselo para saberlo.

—Olvida lo que pasó —rogó.

Desde siempre él había procurado su seguridad y el que se hubiese lastimado y ella no hubiese recurrido a él le dolía.

—Ki-Ja me trajo —respondió finalmente.

Lo conocía bien, ese hombre que nada tenía que envidiarle a un albino por lo pálidas de sus características físicas, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Yona. Él, al igual que él mismo, buscaban lo mismo de ella, no obstante él no se daba cuenta y no iba a ser él quien se lo indicara.

Sin preguntarle otra cosa, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, aunque ella intentó rehuir de su proximidad. Quizás había resultado invasivo el actuar de esa manera, especialmente tras lo acontecido la noche anterior, pero no iba a detenerse a preguntarle.

—¿Comiste? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí… —respondió.

Ella no mintió. Realmente había comido algo y esa era quizás la primera vez que no comían juntos desde que habían firmado ese acuerdo. Había arruinado eso que tenían con su arrebato del día anterior.

—Si necesitas algo avísame… -pidió.

Estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero una pregunta de ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Hak? —lo llamó.

—¿Sí? –replicó a su llamado.

—Mañana volveré a cenar —anunció.

—Eso me agradará —sostuvo él.

—Y si me pasa algo te llamaré a ti —informó.

—Eso estará bien… —respondió lacónico.

—Te avisaré también si me atraso… —comunicó.

Hak entonces comprendió que todo eso significaba un esfuerzo para ella. No era algo que le naciera.

—No tienes que hacer eso —le hizo saber —. No tienes que esforzarte. Es mejor si no lo haces.

Se fue de la habitación buscando refugio en la suya. Necesitaba estar solo y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta que fue interrumpido por unos golpes que anunciaron que Yona estaba del otro lado. Estaba tan poco acostumbrado a que ella se aproximara a su habitación que no se fijó que estaba prácticamente semidesnudo y sólo se dio cuenta después de la mirada de ella en su cuerpo.

Tomó la camiseta que se había sacado y se la colocó delante de ella, quien pareció estar más agradada después de eso

—Desde ayer te estás comportando extraño… —recalcó ella —. ¿Te pasó algo?

Lo único que a él le pasaba era ella y su constante presencia…

—No –negó.

—No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien —dijo con timidez.

¿Ella no quería que las cosas cambiaran? ¿Y qué había de lo que él quería? ¿Se lo habría preguntado alguna vez ella? ¿Le importaría si quiera?

—Yona… todo estará mejor así —agregó él —. Queda poco tiempo además para que finalice todo esto.

Quiso decir "farsa", pero se contuvo.

—¿Qué estará mejor así? —interrogó.

—Tú —respondió.

Nuevamente estaba pasando lo que lo había impulsado a besarla la noche anterior. El deseo reprimido estaba emergiendo y obnubilando su ya de por si escaso racionamiento cuando se encontraba con ella. Le dio espacio y tiempo esperando que entendiera a qué se refería, pero la mirada desafiante de ella continuó ahí a pesar de todo.

—Si no te vas haré algo que te hará sentir incómoda —advirtió.

Debió haber supuesto que ella, testaruda como era, no se amedrentaría por palabras, o quizás incluso contaba con eso, no estaba completamente seguro, pero por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas se apoderó de sus labios, y en esa oportunidad, dado que ya había terminado de destruir todo lo que habían construido, no se amilanó, y aunque no fue brusco no se apartó de ella cuando hizo un leve ademán de correr su rostro.

Las cosas se iban a complicar y no le importó: simplemente se rindió ¿de qué le servía continuar intentando resistirlo?

.

Yona hizo a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero él había podido notar que no era tan cierto como ella intentaba demostrar. Era divertido para él acercarse a ella como si la fuera a besar, pero eludirla en el último segundo y mirar su rostro sonrojado tras el acercamiento, y escucharla intentando dar excusas para adquirir una mayor distancia entre ellos.

Para su sorpresa ella no hizo ningún comentario acerca de los hechos suscitados, y tampoco parecía odiar cuando esos juegos que él con toda intención creaba. A la tercera noche, aun cuando había prometido no besarla, no pudo privarse de aquel gusto adquirido por sus labios, y menos cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le respondía, tímidamente, imitando lo que él hacía…

Había comenzado algo que no estaba seguro de cómo detener, menos aun cuando los besos habían dejado de ser castos y sus manos se habían vuelto inquietas. Debió haber sabido que luego de los besos querría más…

.

—Oye, Hak —le habló Jae-Ha —. ¿Estás más contento o es mi idea?

—Es tu idea… —respondió desganado.

Jae-Ha era el único que conocía la naturaleza de su relación con Yona, pero no se había atrevido a contarle sobre lo que habían estado haciendo los últimos meses. De algún modo su amigo tenía el poder de transformar las cosas en algo banal y sucio, y ya se sentía lo suficientemente obsceno por masturbarse pensando en ella hasta que su pene perdía la sensibilidad y no le quedaba nada más que eyacular.

—Queda poco tiempo, ¿eh? —recalcó.

No tenía que decirle a qué se refería, él sabía perfectamente bien que se refería al periodo establecido en el acuerdo.

—Cuando tu esposa quede soltera nuevamente… ¿estará bien si el hermano mayor la corteja? —le preguntó burlón.

Hak le pegó un puñetazo más por reflejo que por ganas, porque él había dado en un punto que él estaba consciente: ella encontraría un hombre luego que se separaran. No sería Soo-Won, eso podía darlo casi por hecho, pero sería otro quien tuviera la fortuna de besarla y disfrutar de las bondades de su cuerpo, el mismo que él soñaba con conocer en profundidad y que profanaba en cada oportunidad que se presentaba en su mente.

—No —negó tajantemente.

—Entonces… ¿harás algo para seguir a su lado o la dejarás ir cuando llegue el momento? —quiso saber.

Se sentó un poco más allá, notablemente afectado por el rumbo de conversación.

—Le prometí que la dejaría ir… —expresó con pesar.

—¿No has pensado nunca en decirle lo que sientes? —indagó.

Podía ser ridículo, pero no. Nunca había sopesado esa opción, siempre se había escondido en la comodidad que el título del "mejor amigo" le brindaba y supuso que su expresión habló por él, porque Jae-Ha continuó.

—Lo único que te digo es que si no se lo dices nunca podrás dar vuelta la página: llegó el momento de decidir seguir adelante o dar un paso al costado —puso en perspectiva —. Tú necesitas ser feliz también, no puedes seguir pululando a la princesita como un baboso.…

Y con esa mentalidad llegó al apartamento que compartían, no imaginando que sería lo que ocurría luego…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Saludos...**

 **Espero les guste de lo que va, a medida que pasen los capítulos se revelarán las condiciones, qué pasó con Soo-Won y por qué Hak se terminó casando con Yona y me atrevo a adelantar que el lemon es lo que viene a continuación =X**

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS me animaron a escribir más rápido.

Dudas y/o consultas me las dejan saber =)

HASTA PRONTO...


	3. Chapter 3

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: este fanfic no será medido en cuanto a lenguaje y situaciones explícitas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Él había tenido el descaro de enviar a su amigo a buscar los papeles del divorcio.

Que él no hubiese ido personalmente, le pareció de un acto impropio de Hak.

—Sólo firmaré esos documentos cuando él venga a buscarlos —habló con determinación —. No he cambiado de opinión. Sigo pensando igual que hace veinticuatro horas, cuando viniste y te dije lo mismo que ya te había dicho el día anterior a ese.

Era la tercera vez que Jae-Ha tocaba su puerta, y si consideraba tocarla una cuarta, ella no iba a cambiar de discurso.

—¿Por qué simplemente no los firmas? —insistió —. Si él no viene es por algo. Tal vez las cosas sean mejores así…

No le agradaba que alguien insinuara siquiera que sería mejor divorciarse sin antes al menos tener una conversación sincera con la persona con la que había convivido durante diecisiete meses.

Hak había tomado una decisión unilateralmente sobre algo que le concernía a los dos; además faltaba tiempo para que se cumpliera el plazo que habían impuesto en el acuerdo.

—Si tan desesperado está por conseguir mi firma, dile que venga —insistió en su posición —. No he dicho que no se la vaya a dar, sólo que quiero que él me la pida.

—Tu obstinación sólo le está haciendo daño —comentó.

Aquello le había sonado a reproche, como si ella estuviera haciendo algo equivocado y que no lograba notar.

—¿Daño? —interpeló —. Sólo estoy pidiendo ver al hombre con el que viví durante todo este último tiempo. No creo que sea demasiado.

Jae-Ha soltó un largo suspiro, y luego se encogió de hombros, en un gesto despreocupado.

—Está bien; no volveré a meterme en pelea de parejas —soltó con hastío —. Eso es algo que todos saben que nunca se debe hacer.

Yona quiso cambiar drásticamente de tema. No quería hablar de Hak con él.

—¿Quieres pasar? —ofreció.

—No, está bien —se negó —. Ya debo irme a casa.

Tuvo de pronto la impresión de que él estaba evitándola, porque los otros dos días también había rechazado entrar cuando lo había invitado a pasar.

—Tú sólo eres amigo de Hak, ¿no? —inquirió —. No el mío…

Se habían conocido a través de él, y aunque ellos estaban constantemente peleando, ella había podido apreciar desde el primer momento que eso era todo un montaje, y que en realidad Hak y él se llevaban muy bien.

—Me temo que es por fidelidad con el género —respondió —. La única razón por la que no he intentado conquistarte es porque eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo, no obstante pronto no lo serás, y eso es increíblemente tentador… y creo que a él podría no gustarle.

Jae-Ha se aproximó a ella de la manera más segura y confiada, de la que sólo una persona muy pagada de sí misma podría, y aunque ella conocía bien acerca de cómo operaba con sus artimañas de seducción porque lo había visto en incontables oportunidades en acción, era un hombre tan guapo que conseguía ponerla nerviosa de todos modos.

—No es nada personal, pero creo firmemente que es mejor no incitar situaciones peligrosas —dijo con voz grave —. Tú entiendes, la atracción inevitable de dos personas de buen ver como nosotros…

Ella asintió un tanto incómoda, y trató de alejarse de él todo lo posible, azorada por la situación ya que aunque no había querido y creía tener todos los anticuerpos para batallar contra sus masculinos encantos, él había conseguido acelerarle el corazón, y rogó para que él no notara su nerviosismo, porque estaba segura que él se mofaría.

Sin embargo, por otro lado se sintió aliviada, ya que pensaba que era bueno saber que Hak tenía un buen amigo a su lado. Uno que no lo traicionaría nuevamente.

Yona pudo entender perfectamente su posición, y la respetaba.

—De verdad no firmaré si no es él quien viene —agregó ella con seriedad —. No me importa si vienes a verme, pero si es por otro propósito te advierto que te haré perder el tiempo.

—Y tú ten claro que puedes contar conmigo si estás en problemas —aseguró él —. Siempre.

El hombre frente a ella le regaló una sonrisa antes de hacer un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.

Finalmente quedó sola, apoyada detrás de la puerta que acababa de cerrar, pensando en que nunca hubiese imaginado que Hak se comportaría de esa manera, no cuando él siempre había ido de frente contra todos los problemas. Ella siempre había admirado eso de él…

.

El sonido de la sirena de un carro policial por las cercanías la despertó de manera abrupta. Se acomodó y miró por la ventana, notando que la noche estaba en pleno apogeo por la claridad que se apreciaban las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, y con pesar sopesó que era muy posible que no consiguiera volver a dormir; trató de cerrar los ojos y engañarse a sí misma intentando de convencerse que si los mantenía el suficiente tiempo cerrados, el sueño volvería de manera mágica, y llevaba unos segundos de inútil práctica, cuando de pronto recordó algo: había estado viendo una película recostada en el sillón, y ella estaba en ese momento, cómoda en todo el espacio que su cama le ofrecía.

Ella recordaría el haberse trasladado; era imposible que hubiese caminado dormida todo el trayecto. La respuesta vino a ella muy pronto: Hak.

Él siempre hacía eso. Se quedaba dormida en un lugar y despertaba extrañada en otro. Él conseguía trasladarla sin que se enterara de nada, la acomodaba y la cubría…

Al pensar en la posibilidad de que él estuviera aún por esos lados, se levantó y lo buscó por todos los lugares en los que podría estar, dándose cuenta que si es que él había estado ahí, ya no se encontraba en los alrededores.

No obstante de pronto remembró que en medio de la película le había dado frío, y que se había ido a acostar apenas consciente de lo que hacía.

Él no había estado ahí, y se sintió ridícula por haberlo estado buscando, por no haber recordado que ella misma había buscado el abrigo de su cama…

El apartamento que antes le había parecido pequeño, sin Hak, lo sintió enorme…

.

Jae-Ha había dejado de ir, y el teléfono de Hak sonaba como si estuviese llamando, pero la llamada no era tomada. Después de seis fallidos intentos, comenzaba a aceptar el hecho de que él no quería establecer contacto con ella, porque aunque él no era de aquellos que vivía con el teléfono en la mano, siempre estaba atento a cualquier notificación, y nunca tardaba en responder.

Había pasado del enojo a la preocupación de manera paulatina, y sin darse cuenta había empezado a cuestionarse las razones de su lejanía, y comenzaba a asumir que era muy probable que ella de alguna forma hubiese propiciado la situación, pero, ¿qué había hecho tan mal para que él tomara esas medidas tan drásticas, cómo para ni siquiera poder esperar a que se cumpliera el tiempo acordado? Y lo único que podía concluir era que quizás cuando habían tenido sexo, algo había habido en ella que a él no le había gustado.

Admitir que todo lo que podía pensar lo relacionaba a esa noche que habían compartido, la inquietaba. Sabía lo importante que era el sexo para los hombres, y creía firmemente que ella no había sido suficiente para él. Después de todo, las cosas terminaron de esa manera no mucho después de que eso hubiese pasado.

¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba por creer si no era eso? Hasta antes de que ocurriese eso, habían vivido un año y casi seis meses sin tener mayores problemas…

Llamó una última vez, sin tener un ápice de esperanza de que él respondiera, e inmersa en esa creencia, el teléfono que no había sido contestado en los días anteriores, en esa ocasión sí lo hizo, descolocándola.

—¿Hola? —dijo la voz del otro lado.

Esa voz que se podía oír del otro lado era la de una mujer.

Yona revisó su teléfono, pensando que cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiese equivocado al marcar, no obstante no era un error. Una mujer había respondido por Hak.

¿Era por eso su actitud? ¿Él ya tenía a alguien? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera estaban firmados los papeles?

Se apresuró a colgar la llamada sin decir nada. Se sintió como si hubiese interrumpido algo que no debió.

No tendría que haberlo llamado en primer lugar; se sintió avergonzada al recordar que no importaba que no hubiese respondido, en el registro iba a quedar su número de cualquier manera.

Estaba concentrada lamentando el haber llamado y colgado de esa forma, cuando su propio teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 _Era Hak…_

Su corazón latió, la respiración se irregularizó y no supo realmente si debía contestar, pero por inercia deslizó el dedo y respondió, antes de pensar en una buena respuesta para su comportamiento anterior.

—¿Hola? —saludó nuevamente esa voz femenina que había detestado tan solo con oírla —. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Debía ser una broma, pero no había lugar para equivocaciones. Deseó no haber contestado. Escuchar a esa mujer hablando a través del teléfono de él la lastimaba de una forma extraña.

No había notado que habían comenzado a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, por lo que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlas antes de que eso aconteciese. Llegaron sin aviso.

—¿Es cercana a la persona a la que le pertenece este teléfono? —consultó.

Yona prestó atención por primera vez desde que había comenzado eso a las palabras de la mujer.

—Encontré este teléfono hace un rato —le indicó la femenina voz —. Y no tiene clave alguna… ¿Quién diablos tiene un teléfono sin patrones de reconocimiento o clave en estos días…?

El teléfono de Hak había sido contestado por una mujer, sin embargo no por las razones que ella de inmediato asumió.

Se sintió tonta de nuevo, pero por sentir un enorme alivio que no debería tener cabida.

—Es el teléfono de… mi esposo —dijo ella finalmente.

—Vaya… ¿puede venir por el ahora? —consultó la mujer —. No sé si tenga tiempo mañana para regresarlo…

Yona acordó un lugar con la mujer, resultando no estar demasiado lejos de ella.

.

Tenía el teléfono de Hak en sus manos, y tal como la gentil mujer que lo había encontrado había dicho, el teléfono sólo estaba bloqueado. Bastaba con apretar un botón al costado y deslizar un dedo. Era tan fácil acceder a su información, que ella no podía creer que él no cuidara más de sus datos personales, porque tenía todas sus cuentas asociadas conectadas.

Se sentía tentada de saber qué había sido de él en esos días, pero ella nunca transgrediría su confianza de esa manera, aun estando las cosas como estaban. Aunque estaba enojada y triste de que él la hubiese apartado de esa forma de su vida, no se sentía capaz de indagar las razones para ello a través de esa vía.

Buscó en la agenda de contactos a quien sabía que podría ayudarla a contactarlo.

—¿Qué no sabes que estoy en una cita? —expresó con enojo el receptor de la llamada —. ¡Te lo dije tres veces! Más vale que sea importante…

—Jae-Ha… —mencionó el nombre del molesto hombre.

—¿Yona? —preguntó confundido —. ¿Por qué tienes tú el teléfono de Hak…?

—Infórmale que lo tengo yo –pidió —. Él sabe dónde encontrarme.

.

Era de noche. Habían pasados horas desde que le había pedido a Jae-Ha que le dijera a Hak que ella tenía su teléfono, pero seguía esperando por él.

Cuando escuchaba que se detenía el ascensor en su piso, se tensaba por los nervios, pero pasado el tiempo prudente, ella se daba cuenta de que él no era, porque nadie llamaba a su puerta… ¿o él simplemente entraría como antes? No podía darse una idea de cómo lo haría y no sabía cómo se sentiría teniendo que abrirle la puerta.

Pasado el tiempo prudente, ella vislumbró que quizás él no llegaría después de todo, y los ojos comenzaban a pesar cada vez más…

.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado sin verse, y ya estaba comenzando a afectarle de manera seria, porque podía sentir incluso su aroma, no obstante no era que no lo hubiese sentido antes en esos días, porque él había dejado más de él de lo que había podido apreciar antes de su ausencia, como aquella distintiva fragancia que inundó de manera placentera su sentido del olfato, sino que estaba más concentrada de lo habitual, y aunque había anhelado sentir su calidez, así como podía sentir su aroma en todos los rincones del hogar que habían compartido, eso era algo que no se había vuelto a manifestar más que en sus recuerdos, sin embargo la estaba sintiendo justo en ese instante, y entonces lo supo, estaba siendo cargada, y reconoció esa presencia sin tener que abrir los ojos: era _él,_ quien estaba llevándola supuso hacia la cama, para evitarle justamente lo que había experimentado no hacia demasiado, cuando por quedarse dormida ahí, por un día completo no había podido mirar hacia la derecha ni mucho menos hacia atrás.

Él estaba cargándola justo como cuando vivían juntos...

Lo había estado esperando, sin embargo en ese momento cuando él estaba a su lado después de haberlo estado deseando, se estaba acobardando. La voz no le salía, y él no había notado que ya había despertado, por lo que la elección estaba en ella: podía dejar que él se fuera o podía retenerlo.

Primó la segunda de las opciones, porque la primera dolía inconmensurablemente.

—Hak… —musitó.

Él había intentado dejarla en la cama, pero ella se aferró a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía, porque cuando imaginó que él luego de eso se marcharía, y que no podría volver a contactarlo, el valor regresó, así como su voz.

—Estabas despierta… —exclamó él con sorpresa.

Su voz sonó ronca, y tuvo un efecto tranquilizante.

Había extrañado esa voz al borde de que casi lloró al oírla.

—Viniste… —rescató ella.

Él la dejó recostada en su cama, pero se quedó inmóvil y de pie al lado de esta, y a ella le pareció más alto de lo que recordaba.

¿Siempre había sido él tan grande?

—¿Y mi teléfono? —preguntó él.

—Está sobre la mesa de centro —contestó ella.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué tú…? —indagó —. No importa… gracias.

—Deberías tener más cuidado con él si no proteges tu información —respondió.

Yona se levantó y al pasar por su lado sintió la incomodidad de Hak. Era casi palpable.

Encendió las luces de su habitación, ya que estaba todo a oscuras y la imagen de él, desde la última vez que lo había visto, había cambiado. Lucia desarreglado e incluso más delgado, pero aun así, cuando sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron, una sensación que le estimuló hasta los poros la recorrió.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse de esa forma con él? ¿Por qué no podía reconocer en voz alta que era él la persona que la había hecho temblar con sólo la anticipación de imaginar que probablemente él iría a su cama y la haría sentir bien con sus caricias y besos? Antaño no había temido decir sus sentimientos en voz alta, sin embargo con Hak era distinto y mucho más intenso, y por lo mismo mucho más difícil de exteriorizar.

Antes su corazón se había sentido atribulado por cúmulos de sentimientos medianamente parecidos, pero con él no era sólo algo que se mantuviera sólo en su pecho, sino que irradiaba por todo el cuerpo. Sus pezones eran susceptibles a su masculinidad y a los distintos tonos graves de su voz y bien podía notar su vagina humedecerse y contraerse cuando la noche arribaba y estaban los dos solos. El deseo de tocarlo y sentirlo era más fuerte que ella y la vergüenza que pudiera conllevar el estar deseándolo de esa forma, tanto en ese entonces como en ese preciso momento.

—Te lo entregaré —espetó.

Pasó por su lado tratando de parecer inmune a su presencia, pero aquel esfuerzo le costó trabajo. Se adelantó con rapidez hasta tener el teléfono de él en la mano, mientras intentaba pensar cómo debería proceder una vez que la razón por la que él estaba ahí, después de haber estado incomunicados por días que le parecieron semanas, se concretara.

Los pasos de él, que tan bien conocía, se acercaban, y del mismo modo su corazón palpitaba de manera que llegó a pensar si era posible que él lo escuchara desde donde se encontraba. No había prendido la luz, porque la que había encendido más allá hacía que estuviera aceptablemente visible.

No tenía que voltearse para saber que él estaba atrás, y se giró para estar frente a él, extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole el teléfono que había llegado a sus manos sin planearlo.

—Gracias —dijo él.

—De nada —contestó.

El teléfono móvil estaba con su propietario, pero ella se negó a soltarlo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Yona? —consultó.

El mero roce de su mano con la de él consiguió que la lengua se trabara. No consiguió responderle.

—¿Estás bien? —averiguó con preocupación.

Ella asintió, y soltó finalmente el celular, dejando caer su brazo como si éste le pesara a su costado, y comenzó a rascarse el cabello, aun cuando no le picaba. Estaba muy nerviosa estando a solas con él.

—¿Yona? —volvió a repetir su nombre.

Lo miró, extrañada que su voz sonara como lo había hecho.

—¿S-si? —rectificó.

Jae-Ha me dijo que necesitabas que fuera yo quien te pidiera la firma para nuestro divorcio –soltó.

Había estado experimentando diferentes sensaciones estando con él, y había sido completamente consciente de sus sentimientos por ese hombre, no obstante la que la abordó cuando él terminó de hablar de ese tema en especial, fue una completamente distinta: fue como si de pronto fuera expuesta al más gélido de los climas y que incluso algo tan básico como respirar lastimaba.

Se dirigió hacia donde él había dejado la carpeta, que desde el día que se había marchado ella no había ni siquiera mirado en dirección a ese lugar.

Buscó un lápiz donde él siempre se había encargado de dejarle saber que había en caso de necesitarlo.

—¿Esto? —inquirió —. ¿Quieres esto?

Una furia irresoluta se había apoderado de ella. Todos esos sentimientos peligrosamente adictivos que experimentaba estando con él, se habían trasformado en una mezcla de enojo, frustración y miedo.

Él evadía su mirada, y eso se condecía con la rara conducta que había observado en él, enviando a Jae-Ha, no respondiendo el teléfono o no yendo a casa.

En una mano sujetaba con fuerza la carpeta, y en la otra el lápiz, y no podía controlar los temblores en sus extremidades.

Prendió las luces con ira muy mal contenida y firmó cada uno de los papeles que había dentro, sin siquiera leerlos.

—¿Estás segura de que no los leerás? —preguntó inseguro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no los he leído? —respondió con sequedad.

—Que estaban justo donde lo dejé —expresó.

Ella no le respondió, y para cuando terminó con el último de los papeles, cerró con violencia la carpeta.

—Está todo en orden —avisó ella —. Los firmé todos.

Caminó hacia él y le ofreció la carpeta que físicamente no pesaba nada, pero era como una tortura sostenerla, y cuando estuvo a poco de tomarla, ella lo esquivó.

—No te la entregaré hasta que cumplas con una parte del trato inicial —sacó la voz.

Ella apreció una clara expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, y supo que tendría que explicarle a qué se refería.

—Habíamos dicho que esto acabaría cuando cumpliéramos los veinte meses de convivencia —manifestó —. Pero no alcanzamos los diecisiete.

Había evadido mirarlo a la cara mientras intentaba parecer elocuente. Si lo hacía, de seguro perdería el escaso coraje adquirido.

—Tenemos clausulas —le recordó él.

—Y las estudiaste bien, pero no demasiado, al parecer —espetó

—No necesito tu consentimiento para divorciarme de ti —dijo con dureza —. Y lo sabes.

—Voy a ser clara… no te daré el dinero acordado si no cumples con los tres meses que faltan, porque para que las clausulas se hagan efectivas, ambos debemos estar de acuerdo en que habíamos roto los dos alguno de los acuerdos, y fuiste tú solamente quien los transgredió…

Ese era un golpe bajo, pero el de él no había sido de la mejor clase tampoco.

—¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con ese dinero? —alzó la voz.

—Yo tengo algo que proteger… y tú también —expuso ella con frivolidad.

Ni ella misma se creía que estuviera utilizando al hermano pequeño de Hak y su afección para mantenerlo a su lado.

No sabía que ella podía ser capaz de algo tan vil.

—¿De verdad…? —dijo él incrédulo —. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Tensó sus músculos, y miró hacia otro lado antes de darle una respuesta.

—Sí —afirmó —. Transcurrido ese tiempo te aseguro que no tendrás que volver a preocuparte en ese sentido… y que no tendrás que volver a saber de mí.

Tras esas palabras escuchó un portazo desmedido, y ella se encontró nuevamente sola.

Había coaccionado a Hak para que se quedara a su lado de la manera más baja posible…

Dejó caer su peso porque por el temblor de sus piernas no podía mantenerse en pie. Quiso consolarse a sí misma tratando de convencerse que no había tenido otra salida, porque no había sabido qué más hacer para retenerlo.

Hak no solamente querría divorciarse, sino que además la odiaría después de ello, aunque seguramente ya lo hacía.

Regresó a su habitación, pero la sentencia a su mala acción había sido el insomnio. No consiguió dormir, por lo que cuando él llegó, lo supo.

Hak había regresado, y ella tenía tres meses para hacer que se fijara en ella, y había empezado de la peor manera posible: forzándolo…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste... agradezco cada uno de los reviews recibidos, por motivos de fuerza mayor no he podido responderlos...**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: explícito y descriptivo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

La noche se sentía calurosa, y de hecho lo estaba al punto que había despertado sin un motivo aparente, pero descubrió luego que se encontraba desagradablemente sudada, tanto que su propia humedad la había despertado. Intentó volver a dormir, moviéndose hacia el lado contrario al que solía ocupar y volteó la almohada, no obstante aunque lo invocó, el sueño no acudió, a pesar de lo mucho que anheló someterse a su necesario y siempre bien apreciado embrujo y tras aceptar que no sería tan fácil como hubiese deseado, pateó sin delicadeza la delgada y liviana sábana que la cubría hacia un costado, lamentando el haber despertado a esa hora, que la definía como poco apropiada aun sin tener certeza de cual era, aunque intuía que era demasiado temprano como para hacer cualquier otra cosa que mirar el infinito, porque aunque una ducha le parecía atractiva, al tomarla, si es que existía cualquier posibilidad de volver a dormir, junto con el agua que recorrería su cuerpo y luego se iría al drenaje, éstas se irían para siempre.

Colocó su brazo bajo la almohada, que había terminado abrazando de manera posesiva a pesar del calor, se vio obligada a aceptar que aquello que venía a su cabeza constantemente, pero que se obliga a si misma a ignorar, estaba comenzando a afectarle al punto de no dejarla dormir.

Había imaginado que las cosas no iban a ser como habían sido antes, pero no estaba preparada para que distaran tanto.

Hak y ella vivían bajo el mismo techo, pero era como si no fuera de ese modo. Él salía del departamento antes de que ella despertara, y llegaba tan tarde que no estaba segura de que él estuviese descansando la cantidad de horas necesarias.

Desde el primer día que había vuelto, él había adoptado esa rutina, y no disimulaba que la estaba evitando, pero estaba a la vez cumpliendo lo que ella había exigido al pie de letra, burlando lo que había sido estipulado, sin embargo, ella no tenía nada que objetar, porque compartir tiempo juntos no había sido una de las condiciones y el motivo para tenerlo ahí eran esas cláusulas que su abogado había insistido en decretar.

Había estado agradecida de haberlo podido traer de regreso por esos mandatos, pero habían terminado siendo un arma de doble filo, porque habían pasado cinco semanas, y en todo ese tiempo sólo había conseguido verlo en tres oportunidades, y si tenía que ser honesta, todas planeadas genialmente en su cabeza, pero que cada vez que tenían que ser llevadas a cabo, era como si su cerebro, frente a Hak, se tomara un descanso y abandonaba sus funciones; terminaron convirtiéndose todas y cada una de ellas en el ejemplo de la definición de "mala actuación". Terminó dándole excusas muy poco creíbles, avergonzándose a sí misma y llevando consigo una frustración nunca antes conocida.

Ella no había podido prever que la situación podía estar peor que cuando él no estaba en la casa. Creyó inocentemente que las cosas serían incomodas al comienzo, pero que eventualmente tendría la oportunidad de arreglar las diferencias con él, conversando, como las pocas oportunidades es las que se habían disgustado antes, pero él no tenía intención de escucharla… y no tenía que decírselo, su comportamiento hablaba por él.

No lograba definir cuándo había empezado a darse cuenta de que él le interesaba de manera distinta, pero no había sido sino hasta que él la había besado, y como poco a poco, sin mayor resistencia de parte de ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba a los avances que noche tras noche se daban.

Recordó con vergüenza y excitación como sus manos grandes y siempre tibias se posaban en su cuerpo, temblando en un comienzo, y como avanzaba con sus dedos temblorosos, tocándola con cuidado. Remembró con peligrosa sustantividad cómo empezaba besándola sutilmente, ascendiendo desde su mandíbula hasta finalmente llegar a sus labios, los cuales eran reclamados por él, y sin mucho tardar, terminar descubriendo que él se había hecho todo el camino hasta su vulva sin que lo notara, y para cuando lo hacía, Hak acariciaba con pleitesía inconmensurable su femineidad. Él no se detenía hasta que ahogaba sus gemidos con sus besos.

Movió sus piernas con incomodidad. El calor había incluso aumentado, y él aire comenzó a viciarse.

Sintió sus pezones erguirse y fue consciente del roce de la suave tela en estos, aunque no estaban tan sensibles como sabía que podían llegar a estarlo.

La humedad se hizo presente tal y como lo hacía cuando él la estimulaba directamente, pero la gran diferencia era que en esa oportunidad él no estaba provocándola. Hak no había incitado su estado actual de manera personal, pero había sido el causante de cualquier modo.

Reconoció la sensación: el calor, la humedad y el deseo de satisfacer una necesidad que hasta antes de haber compartido con él, no había conocido, y era embarazoso admitirlo, pero en ese momento pensó en él, en que quería tocarlo sin reprimir la curiosidad que su cuerpo había despertado en ella; si tenía la oportunidad de volver a vivir algo así con él, no se contendría y le diría lo bien que se sentía el poder hacer eso con él.

Anhelaba más de aquella especial atención que él había estado acentuando en sus pezones en las últimas sesiones. Se cuestionó si era posible, pero tan pronto pensó en ello y se concentró en esas memorias, casi podía sentir como la punta de la lengua de Hak -la cual no había dejado centímetro sin recorrer- succionando de manera alternada, variando en intensidad, siendo brusco en exceso en ocasiones, y en otras, tan suave que resultaba desesperante. Él jugaba con ella, y ella no tenía reparos en prestarse para ello.

Sin embargo, más que su ansiada liberación, anhelaba más el escucharlo gemir como esa vez, cuando ella se había atrevido a acariciar por encima de la ropa su erección. Había sido un quejido tímido, y tan masculino a la vez, que estaba segura de que nunca podría olvidarlo, porque había sido lo más erótico que había oído.

Y ella había sido quien lo había provocado…

Se giró hacia el otro lado, esperando dejar de sentirse como lo estaba haciendo, pero aquello no tuvo ningún efecto, había conseguido mantener alejados esos recuerdos hasta ese momento, pero una vez que se manifestaron era como si no estuvieran dispuestos a abandonarla, y conforme lo hacía, su humedad siguió aumentando y su clítoris, muy consciente de su necesidad, latió, haciendo más difícil el poder ignorarlo.

Se había sentido febril antes, pero había podido disiparlo. Se sentía más normal si era alguien más quien se encargaba de su acaloramiento repentino, pero no había alguien más, y la temperatura no descendía…

Sin pensarlo demasiado llevó su mano hasta su entrepierna. Jamás había hecho hasta entonces algo así, pero no sabía qué más hacer, era difícil pensar en cualquier otra cosa, e imitó los movimientos que él había hecho, pero el grosor de sus dedos era distinto, por lo que el trabajo requería de más esfuerzo.

Se sentía húmeda y hasta un poco ridícula, porque sus propias caricias no estaban teniendo el efecto que si había logrado Hak, no obstante ya había llegado hasta ahí, y no se detendría. Se esmeró en sentir sus dedos y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose, y creó su propio ritmo, y antes de notarlo sus propias caderas estaban buscando más de aquel toque que en un principio había sido retraído, pero ya pasados los minutos estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar.

Le había gustado, aunque si le preguntaban, seguía escogiendo a Hak, sin embargo una vez más aliviada comenzó a reírse sola, tras notar que su corazón se había acelerado, la temperatura había aumentado gradualmente y había hecho algo nuevo, muy parecido a lo que se sentía cuando era más pequeña y hacía alguna travesura.

Fue al baño percatándose sólo entonces de lo temblorosas que estaban sus piernas. El orgasmo había sido intenso, y también pudo sentir los oídos tapados… ¿era un efecto de la autoestimulación? Seguramente era algo que podría responder cuando tuviera algo más de práctica, y se avergonzó al reconocer que aquel ejercicio onanista era algo que estaba muy dispuesta a repetir.

Podría haber tomado agua en el baño si no fuera que no era una práctica que le agradara, sabía bien que el agua que salía del grifo estaba limpia y potable, pero aun así no podía beberla.

Se dirigió todavía con esa sensación de debilidad en las piernas, que no hacían más que recordarle lo que había hecho, hacia la cocina, y tomó un vaso y con más avidez de la que creyó, tragó el agua sin pausas.

—¿Tomas agua del grifo ahora? —fue interrogada.

Se exaltó y se atoró al reconocer esa voz.

Hak estaba despierto a esas horas, y le había hablado sin que ella forzara la situación. Trató de componerse para poder responderle.

No se había preparado mentalmente para un encuentro fortuito y si bien ella había recibido clases de retórica, en esa situación era como si ni siquiera supiera hablar.

¿En qué momento el hecho de sólo hablar con él se había convertido en algo tan atemorizante?

Lo que él le había dicho hacía alusión a una de las primeras discusiones que habían tenido: ella y su reticencia a beber agua que no fuera envasada. Él insistió en que el agua era sólo agua, y ella por su parte rebatió con que nunca tomaría agua que hubiese atravesado por viejas cañerías.

Se sonrojó.

—El agua es sólo agua —repitió la frase que él había usado.

Le pareció escuchar una risa, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía comprobarlo en su rostro.

Lavó el vaso que había utilizado y lo dejó a un costado, y cuando salió de la cocina, él siguió ahí, se detuvo y lo miró unos segundos y le pareció tan alto y atractivo, que antes de dejarse en evidencia a sí misma, emprendió el camino a su habitación, sólo sintiéndose a salvo cuando cerró la puerta.

.

La habían llamado a ella porque no habían podido hablar con el que legalmente era su esposo, pero a ella no le importaba, estaba conforme con que lo hubiesen hecho.

Estaba asustada.

Tae-Yeon había recaído y ella había llegado tan pronto como había podido.

Ella adoraba al hermano pequeño de Hak, y siempre se había sentido mal respecto a que en realidad no había mucho que pudiera hacer por él.

Tan pronto llegó se apresuró en saber qué estaba pasando, y se enteró que él seguía esperando por una habitación que se desocupara para poder ser internado.

—¿No hay ninguna disponible? —indagó incrédula.

—No del tipo que su seguro cubre —explicaron.

Se molestó al punto que en menos de diez minutos, Tae-Yeon ya estaba siendo acomodado en una habitación.

—¡Yona! —la saludó —. Viniste…

A ella le pareció extraño el comentario. Era como si hubiese pensado que ella no iría en primer lugar.

—Por supuesto que sí… —aclaró ella.

Cuando estaban solos y él era más pequeño, él había adoptado la costumbre de correrse hacia un lado y darle espacio para que ella se recostara junto a él, y acababa de hacer lo mismo.

Su cuñado no había tardado en quedarse dormido, y ella pudo observar con tristeza lo pálido que se encontraba, y como le eran administrado el suero: directo a la vena, dentro de las cosas que pudo reconocer. No era lo único tratamiento que estaba recibiendo.

Tae-Yeon había pasado más tiempo en reposo que en la escuela, y aunque permanecía estable la mayor parte del tiempo, en ocasiones sufría algunas crisis justo cuando pensaban que las cosas mejorarían.

Se había quedado dormida sin notarlo, y haciendo todo lo posible para no perturbar su sueño, ella se levantó de su lado.

Necesitó con urgencia alguna infusión caliente, y cuando la consiguió y se prestó a volver a la habitación, no obstante, antes de arribar, se encontró con Hak y Jae-Ha.

—Hola —saludó incómoda.

Jae-Ha, quien la saludó afectuosamente, se excusó que debía ir al baño y quedaron solos ella y Hak.

—Gracias por apresurar las cosas —dijo él -. Pero no era necesario.

Sintió algo en su corazón, una punzada dolorosa y de efecto prolongado.

—Tan pronto se desocupe una cama lo trasladarán —informó él.

—No te preocupes por eso —agregó ella con rapidez.

—Me preocupa —añadió Hak —. Y tú, tampoco tienes que estar acá.

Él no la quería ahí y se sintió verdaderamente mal, porque sinceramente quería acompañarlo. Asintió, y aunque había querido probar el té darjeeling que prometía traer consigo de vuelta la energía perdida, lo botó en el primer contenedor de basura que encontró, sin siquiera haber tomado un trago.

.

Se sentía enojada con Hak por la forma en la que la había tratado, pero algo dentro de ella también le decía que era algo que merecía, por lo que la molestia que sentía, si lo analizaba con un poco más de cuidado, era con ella misma, pero no podía huir de sí misma. Aunque no era que no lo hubiese intentado.

Tan pronto llegó al departamento que compartían, se cambió de ropa y se colocó algo cómodo y abrigador y salió; por primera vez no sentía deseos de estar bajo el mismo techo de él, y se dirigió hacia el único lugar que sabía que podía llegar sin importar la hora.

.

Se había atrasado, no había sido su intención terminar pasando la noche fuera, pero había terminado sucediendo de ese modo. Aprovecharía que Hak tendría que trabajar, ella iría a ver a Tae-Yeon.

Por la hora, Hak no seguiría en el departamento, y con avidez se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha.

Estar bajo esa agua perfectamente temperada, era uno de los placeres cotidianos de los que más disfrutaba. Sabía que el agua era un recurso del que debiera estar más consciente y preservarlo, y aunque lo tenía en cuenta, y se sentía culpable por tomar duchas más largas de lo necesarias, era algo que difícilmente podía evitar. Estaba concentrada terminando de sacar de su cabello el acondicionador, cuando fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por la voz de Hak, y cayó, literalmente, de trasero al resbalarse.

—¡Yona! —oyó.

El agua seguía cayendo incesante sobre su cuerpo, y la caída aunque había dolido no era algo que fuera de cuidado, lo que en realidad lo que se cuestionaba eran los motivos de Hak de haber entrado a su habitación, a su baño mientras ella tomaba una ducha.

—Estoy bien —respondió cuando salió de su estado turbado.

Yona se quedó sentada donde estaba, y alcanzó la llave y la cerró, y esperó a que él le dejara saber el porqué de su irrupción, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos, dándole la falsa sensación de seguridad ante su estado vulnerable de desnudez.

—¿Segura? ¿Necesitas que te ayude? —consultó él.

Miró su cuerpo desnudo y se sonrojó al pensar en que a plena luz del día él podría verlo.

—¡No! —contestó.

El silencio se manifestó, y el estar sentada desnuda y con el cuerpo húmedo en una superficie que no era precisamente cálida, estaba comenzando a repercutir en su cuerpo.

—¿Hak? —quiso saber si seguía ahí.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de recibir una respuesta de su parte.

—Tae-Yeon pidió que me disculpara por lo que te dije ayer —expuso él —. Me escuchó.

Tae-Yeon no era el niño del tipo caprichoso, de hecho él nunca pedía nada. Muchas veces se había sentido mal y no había avisado, complicando su estado de salud todavía más.

—Y tiene razón… —reconoció.

No estaban hablando de nada concerniente a ellos, pero sólo escuchar su voz era suficiente para hacer que su corazón se acelerara.

—Y tengo que pedirte algo especial —agregó.

Esperó impaciente, pensando desde ya que lo que él quisiera se lo daría.

—Por favor, no seas tan amable con él… —solicitó —. Será más difícil darle respuestas cuando tú y yo nos divorciemos…

No tenía que terminar la frase, ella sabía que se refería al acuerdo y a lo que pasaría una vez que el tiempo que quedaba llegar a la fecha límite.

Se levantó y volvió a dar el agua, y sin importarle si él seguía ahí o no, continuó justo donde había interrumpido su baño, pero con la gran diferencia de que las lágrimas y el agua de mezclaron en esa oportunidad.

.

Se dirigió hacia el hospital. No estaba dispuesta a oír la petición de Hak. El día anterior Tae-Yeon, mientras se estaba quedando dormido le había dicho que la había extrañado y que estaba contento de que estuviera con él. No era como que ella tuviera algo más que desease hacer, y acompañarlo le parecía que era lo más natural.

Cuando Hak llegó más tarde, evitó por todos los medios mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir cuán molesto estaba con su presencia ahí, pero la sonrisa de Tae-Yeon lo valía. Lamentó el haberlo dejado de lado, y en silencio le pidió perdón por haberlo usado para retener a su hermano mayor.

.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar con insistencia, y aunque Tae-Yeon estaba despierto y conversaba animadamente con Hak sobre lo que haría y comería una vez que saliera del hospital, ella se sentía encantada escuchándolos, si bien no era parte de la conversación.

—¿Y tú irás con nosotros, Yona? —averiguó curioso el hermano menor de Hak.

La pregunta había sido directa, y requería de una simple respuesta: un "sí" o un "no", pero ella no quería mentirle. Era de por sí ya un milagro de que por esa situación estuviera entre ellos, difícilmente podría volver a ver a verlo una vez que saliera del recinto, y habían sido avisados que él ya estaba estable y que podría regresar a su casa el día siguiente al medio día.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar, para su buena fortuna, por lo que se disculpó antes de darle una respuesta a la pregunta del chico para ir a responder, sin embargo no sabía cómo sentirse, porque cuando miró la pantalla salía un número que hacía más de dos años de la última vez que había llamado: Soo-Won…

Había salido con una rapidez poco común en ella, y había necesitado desesperadamente apoyarse en la pared más cercana, mientras el teléfono seguía vibrando y miraba el número en pantalla.

No sabía por qué no había borrado el contacto, pero se alegró de no haberlo hecho, porque de haber visto en su pantalla un número desconocido, hubiese contestado, y después de todo ese tiempo, escuchar su voz sería como mínimo, una gran impresión.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó, pero estimó que el suficiente para que Hak saliera a ver qué pasaba.

—¿Está todo bien? —indagó.

Podía escucharlo, pero no podía procesar alguna contestación adecuada.

¿Soo-Won? ¿Por qué la llamaba…? ¿Por qué reaparecía después de tanto tiempo?

El teléfono volvió a vibrar y ella miró la pantalla de manera automática, sin siquiera meditar en la acción, y nuevamente volvía a aparecer en el identificador de llamadas el nombre de esa persona, y Hak lo vio.

—¿Ya te encontraste con él, verdad? —inquirió —. ¿Fue por eso que no llegaste anoche?

¿Era eso un reproche? ¿Estaba insinuando que él sabía que Soo-Won estaba de regreso? ¿Sugería que había pasado la noche con él?

—¿Lo sabías? —quiso saber.

—Sí. Yo fui quien le dio tu número —reconoció —. ¿No era eso lo que más querías acaso?

Definitivamente no era eso lo que más quería. Estaba equivocado…

—Sólo facilité las cosas… —sostuvo con una sonrisa fría.

Las mismas lágrimas que habían salido esa mañana, pero que había sido capaz de disimular con el agua, en esa oportunidad volvieron acumularse ante la impotencia de los comentarios de él.

No quería que la viera llorar, no quería darle ese gusto, así que simplemente lo empujo, pero por supuesto apenas había logrado moverlo unos centímetros, y a pasos más largos de los que estaba acostumbrada a dar, salió del hospital.

.

Sólo pudo pensar en ir con Lili, su única amiga, no obstante cuando llegó a su casa, después de haberla llamado y que no hubiese contestado a pesar de las veces que lo intentó, al mirar por la ventana descubrió la razón: Soo-Won y ella estaba conversado animadamente, y ellos aunque se habían conocido antes, nunca habían compartido una relación cercana.

Estaba estupefacta por el descubrimiento de que su amiga y ese sujeto estuvieran conversando amenamente, también por haberlo visto después de todo ese tiempo, haciendo esas expresiones despreocupadas al hablar y casi podía oír su voz suave y su alegre risa. Las mismas que la habían cautivado una vez…

Fue tan rápido como un milisegundo, pero sus ojos y los claras orbes de Soo-Won se encontraron. Él se levantó con rapidez deteniendo aquellas cuidadas gesticulaciones que utilizaba al hablar, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Descubrió que Lili la había visualizado también, pero antes de que ellos pudieran llegar hasta ella, subió a su auto, y se dirigió hacia donde no tenía la menor idea, pero donde nadie pudiera alcanzarla…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización... lamento que por un tiempo fuera incapaz de escribir. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi porque llegué para quedarme por un largo tiempo :)**

 **El capítulo 137 trajo consigo la inspiración :X  
**

 **Espero que me dejen saber qué opinan de éste capítulo...**

 **Muchos saludos.**

 **Hasta pronto...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

 **Advertencia: lemon descriptivo y extenso**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

¿Por qué había decidido contactarla después de todo ese tiempo? Era algo que le carcomía los pensamientos desde que había ocurrido, no obstante lo que más le llamaba la atención, era que no tenía conocimiento alguno que Soo-Won y Lili se conocieran.

Había conducido por alrededor de dos horas, hasta que se fijó en el indicador de combustible, que la alertó que no le quedaba demasiado en el tanque. Estaba en una carretera, y no había prestado atención al camino, por lo que no estaba segura de estar cerca de alguna gasolinera en las proximidades, así que detuvo el auto en un lugar en el que se permitían los descansos.

¿Por qué había huido…? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar?

¿Por qué no le había contestado a Soo-Won cuando llamó?

La opresión en su pecho aumentaba a medida que más preguntas surgían y las respuestas no venían con la misma facilidad que las dudas que se acumulaban una tras otra creando todavía más intranquilidad.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, y su imagen no difería de la que recordaba, porque su pelo claro y bien cuidado junto con su piel que daba la impresión de ser delicada por lo pálida, seguían siendo lo mismo, al igual que su vestuario apreciablemente hecho a la medida. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en él, porque era la viva imagen de su recuerdo.

Sería mentirse a sí misma negar que a veces pensaba en él, en cómo habían terminado las cosas y qué sentiría o haría si lo volviese a ver, pero nunca había imaginado un escenario en el que ella salía huyendo al verlo, y sintió vergüenza de sí misma al sopesar las cosas que con toda propiedad pensarían Soo-Won y Lili de ella por su reacción, y pateó el suelo con brusquedad como una forma de lidiar con el cumulo de emociones encontradas, pero al no tener efecto, se dio cuenta de lo ilusa que había sido al creer que algo cambiaría la torpeza antes cometida, y sólo pudo sentir más vergüenza.

Regresó al auto y volvió al camino, rogando encontrar una estación antes de que se acabara la reserva del tanque, dándose a sí misma una reprimenda por estar pasando esa clase de apuros tan previsibles, porque si bien había notado la advertencia, no sabía cuándo había comenzado el constante titileo de la luz roja, pero el susto no duró demasiado, y alegró irremediablemente: un letrero anunciaba que no mucho más allá había una gasolinera, y sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

Había llegado al abastecimiento, sin embargo a diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrada, no llegó ningún operador, y cuando miró a su alrededor observó que era prácticamente una zona desierta y casi deshabitada, y "casi" porque divisó que había una persona en una pequeña tienda al costado, pero no se veía a nadie más.

Se acercó, y encontró a una mujer joven mirando atentamente la pantalla de un televisor, que apenas desvió la mirada cuando sonó una pequeña campana atada en la puerta superior, que alertaba de las personas que arribaban.

—Disculpe, no ha venido nadie… aunque esperé en el auto… —le explicó.

Se preguntó si había sido su idea, pero por un instante casi vio rodar los ojos de la mujer, en lo que sería un gesto muy poco cortés.

—¿No leyó el letrero? Esto es un autoservicio… ¿cuánto quiere? —dijo la encargada muy descortés.

¿Un autoservicio? ¿Entonces ella tendría que manipular la manguera? Había visto que eso pasaba en algunos lugares, pero ella siempre los evitó.

—Lleno —respondió de mala gana.

Extendió una tarjeta gris que brillaba incluso en la oscuridad, que la mujer no se molestó siquiera en mirar.

—No tenemos servicio de tarjetas. Sólo efectivo —respondió.

Parecía como si todo estuviera en su contra. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a cargar demasiado efectivo, en donde ella vivía no había nada que no se pudiera pagar a través de tarjetas o el teléfono móvil, en su defecto.

—¿Y con el teléfono? —consultó aun medio sabiendo la respuesta.

 _—Sólo_ _efectivo_ —repitió con un tono molesto.

Buscó en la billetera, y se encontró con el peor y más desoladores de los panoramas: sólo tenía para cargar un poco o lo necesario como para comprar un sándwich, una bebida y pagar el costo del baño, porque se estaba aguantando desde hacía un rato, pero había tenido que atender otros asuntos antes de ese.

—¿A cuánto está la gasolinera más cercana? —averiguó.

—Lejos —contestó ambiguamente.

Yona nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así, y después del día que había tenido, era lo último que necesitaba.

—¿Te costaría mucho decirme al menos un tiempo o una distancia estimada? —preguntó irritada —. Si es que eso no significa mucho trabajo…

La mujer la miró directamente por primera vez, y notó sólo en ese momento que la mujer no era más que una chica.

—¿Disculpa? —corroboró la chica.

—¿Es que además de todo eres sorda? —respondió.

La chica dejó de mirar la pantalla, y fijó su atención en ella, con una mirada muy desafiante.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? Eres el único ser humano que he visto en kilómetros —bajó la revolución, después de todo la única que perdería sería ella —. Por favor.

Le pareció que la chica cambió de expresión, y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Está aproximadamente a treinta minutos —contestó finalmente —. Puede que sea un poco más.

Yona sopesó el hecho de que el haber detenido el auto significaba mayor requerimiento de combustible el volver ponerlo en marcha. Podría quedar en medio del camino, y eso sería infinitamente peor que estar varada con esa desconocida.

—De momento, necesito ocupar el baño —informó.

Le extendió un billete y la mujer le indicó el camino con el dedo.

A decir verdad esperaba algo mucho peor, sólo había oído acerca de lo que se podía encontrar en los baños de gasolineras, pero ese además del fuerte olor a desinfectante, era tan solo un baño que el tiempo no perdonó. Era antiguo pero muy limpio, y una vez que su vejiga no demandó más atención, sintió que podía pensar un poco mejor.

No estaba segura de dónde estaba, no tenía dinero en efectivo, y ya debía considerarse afortunada de no haber quedado para en medio del camino.

Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, dándose cuenta que podía ser peor.

Después de averiguar dónde estaba con exactitud, solicitaría ayuda a quien siempre se la había ofrecido. Nunca pensó que iba a ocupar esa carta.

 _Jae-Ha._

.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste acá en primer lugar? —indagó.

Era obvio que preguntara después de haberlo invocado y pedirle que fuera por ella. Darle una respuesta era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Sólo manejé y antes de darme cuenta estaba ahí —justificó.

Era verdad, aunque parcial.

Jae-Ha no hizo más preguntas, pero ella sabía que con él las verdades a medias no funcionaban, no por nada era abogado después de todo.

—¿Y por qué no llamaste a Hak? —indagó.

No es que no hubiese pensado en llamarlo, de hecho había sido la primera opción ya que era lo que hubiese hecho en otro momento, pero las cosas con él no estaban en los mejores términos.

—Está ocupado con Tae-Yeon —respondió.

Él asintió. Había llevado consigo a un amigo que manejaba de vuelta su carro, y ella estaba cómodamente sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

—Llévame a comer algo bueno —pidió ella.

Escuchó la risa de Jae-Ha, que la tranquilizó. Él era muy confiable, a pesar de las primeras impresiones.

—Vi un restaurant camino acá que lucía costoso —le advirtió.

—Si es posible, quisiera algo donde me den algo sustancioso —le explicó.

La música, la conducción relajante y sin sobresaltos de él, la indujo a dormir, y cuando despertó ya estaban en el estacionamiento de una conocida cadena extranjera de hamburguesas.

—¡Esto era de lo que estaba hablando! —dijo contenta al notarlo.

.

No había imaginado que al regresar, se encontrarían con Hak esperándolos. Jae-Ha le había avisado y se sintió traicionada, aunque nunca le había pedido en primer lugar que no le dijera que estaba con él o lo que le había pedido que hiciera.

El amigo de Jae-Ha que amablemente había manejado su auto le devolvió las llaves y le agradeció la invitación.

—¿Te molesta si manejo yo? —indagó Hak.

Yona negó. De todas formas no era su actividad favorita, y tras esas últimas palabras, aquel se podía haber considerado el más incómodo de los viajes.

Había decidido no decir ninguna palabra tampoco con temor de empeorar las cosas, pero él había sido el que se había aparecido, aun conociendo sus circunstancias. Era como si él buscara hacerle saber a ella que estaba molesto, por lo que finalmente optó por decirle lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Jae-Ha sabe que nos separaremos, ¿es necesario que montes el show de esposo preocupado también delante de él? —dijo mordaz —. No tenías que ir por mí. Conozco el camino a casa.

Hak no respondió, y se concentró más en el camino, que parecía que nunca acabaría.

—¿Y qué quieres que piense si casualmente justo cuando _él_ aparece tú no llegas a dormir? —alegó él —. Qué quieres que crea si conmigo tú…

Hak creía que había tenido sexo con Soo-Won, aun cuando lo más íntimo que había compartido con él había sido una mirada a través de una ventana.

Había sido toda una sorpresa escucharlo hablar al respecto… ¿eran así todos los hombres? ¿Pensaban así todos y cada uno de ellos? ¿Que si alguien desparecía era por estar haciendo esa clase de cosas?

—Además no sé por qué estás tan molesto —evidenció —. Si me encontré o no con Soo-Won ese no es tu problema… ¿no fuiste tú el que encantado le dio mi número?

Pudo ver como Hak apretó el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria, y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que no pudo contener más la duda que la asaltaba.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que todo este tiempo has creído que yo me involucraría de esa manera con cualquiera porque estuve contigo? —inquirió.

La respuesta, fuera de lo que creyó, no se hizo esperar demasiado, y ella deseó no haber formulado aquella pregunta.

—No intentes sacar las cosas de contexto, porque tú y yo sabemos bien que él no es cualquiera —refutó su argumento.

Sólo una vez Hak había expuesto el tema y sintió la misma tensión de ese entonces.

—Las cosas no son como eran en ese entonces —se excusó ella.

Por como estaba la situación, una explicación no era algo que le debiera en realidad, pero sentía que no quería que él se quedara con esa impresión de ella.

Él había sido el único, y lo sabía. No le parecía justo su comentario.

—¿Cómo está Tae-Yeon? —cambió el tema.

La respuesta jamás llegó. El motor se detuvo, y ella estuvo en frente de aquel edificio que reconocía como su morada.

Subió al elevador y se apoyó en este una vez que entró. Esperó a que él subiera también.

—Subiré más tarde —le informó Hak.

Le entregó la llave del auto, y antes de que se cerraran las puertas, observó cómo se alejaba de ella, y nunca sintió más lo dura que era la realidad: la relación que ambos compartían, ya fuera de amistad o lo que fuera que ellos tuvieran, estaba irremediablemente roto, y seguir insistiendo era sólo un esfuerzo patético por parte de ella.

Llegó al departamento y se dirigió sin desvió alguno hacia la carpeta que contenía los papeles que ella había estado evitando todo ese tiempo y firmó cada uno de ellos. No valía la pena continuar, porque de seguir así sólo le mostraría lo peor de ella a él, y al menos eso ella no quería que saliera a la luz, y separándose era la única forma de evitarlo.

.

Despertó con sed. Las hamburguesas tenían ese efecto y no había bebido suficiente líquido antes de quedarse dormida para contrarrestar el cloruro de sodio consumido. Se levantó dándose cuenta de que el haber dormido durante la tarde había traído consigo la consecuencia de que ya no sería tan fácil volver a conciliar el sueño tras aplacar la sed.

Bebió agua y sintió como el alivio llegaba, y se sintió pésimo por aquellos que no tenían la posibilidad de saciarse como ella. Recordó con vergüenza que por años rechazó tomar agua del grifo sólo por ser demasiado caprichosa y consentida como para aceptar que en realidad era lo mismo que el agua embotellada.

—No fue entonces una circunstancia especial cuando te vi antes tomar agua de la llave —recalcó él.

Yona dejó de tomar agua y secó sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Circunstancia especial? —corroboró ella.

—Sí, como que no hubiese nada más para beber —argumentó.

—Puedo beber agua del grifo y no me pasará nada —justificó —. Eso es algo que ya aprendí. Tenías razón acerca de que en realidad no había demasiada diferencia.

No quería iniciar otra discusión, especialmente después de haber decidido dejarlo ir. Se aseguraría de que Tae-Yeon recibiera el tratamiento, después de todo era la mejor manera de devolverle, aunque fuera en parte, todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

—Cuida de tu hermano —pidió —. Aunque no me creas, amo a ese niño…

Contener las lágrimas al sopesar que voluntariamente iniciaría una vida lejos de él, era algo que ciertamente le costaba trabajo. Había querido tenerlo de vuelta apostando un precio demasiado alto, y lo había pagado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que lo cuidaré… y también sé que aprecias a Tae-Yeon —dijo él —. Puedes ir a verlo si quieres. Nuestros asuntos no tienen que perjudicarlo a él.

Yona le sonrió. Nunca había imaginado cuando acordaron ese trato que la despedida sería así. Había pensado en que continuarían tan amigos como siempre una vez que se separaran, porque de haberlo sabido probablemente no hubiese aceptado.

—Yona… —la llamó él.

Pocas veces él decía su nombre.

—Tenías razón al decirme que no era problema mío lo que hagas con tu vida —destacó —. Lamento haberme entrometido.

Quiso decirle que no tendría que preocuparse más por eso, que ese departamento en el que estaban era la compensación por haberse hecho cargo de ella, y que ahí podría llevar a Tae-Yeon y vivir con él, pero sentía que si hablaba más, se quebraría.

—¿Estabas celoso, Hak? —quiso saber ella.

Yona volvió a sonreír, en esa oportunidad sin que él la viera. Era una duda que la había asaltado tras pensar un poco en cómo él había respondido a la aparición de Soo-Won. Quería al menos saber eso, aunque fuera un tanto fantasioso.

—Lo estaba —reconoció —. Lo estoy aún.

Hak sujetó su muñeca, impidiéndole que avanzara y eso la hizo sentir feliz. Alejarse de él voluntariamente era lo más difícil que había hecho hasta entonces. Consideró que tenía sentido que la celara, porque habían compartido todo ese tiempo juntos. Habían convivido, y las cosas habían avanzado de una forma que aún no sabía cómo catalogar, pero si hubiese sido al caso contrario y hubiese aparecido una mujer de su pasado, ella hubiese reaccionado parecido a como él lo había hecho. Aun cuando él no tuviera sentimientos románticos por ella, era posible sentir celos, fue lo que concluyó.

Y por otro lado parecía que había sido hacia tanto tiempo desde que había estado tan cerca de él. Su piel se entumeció y sintió la necesidad imperiosa de clarificar un malentendido.

—Sólo contigo yo… —logró articular.

Quiso decirle que estaba equivocado al considerar una opción diferente, pero sintió vergüenza a mitad de la aclaración que pretendía otorgarle, y aunque hubiese tenido la valentía de terminar lo que había querido hacerle saber, no hubiese podido, porque Hak hizo que su rostro se volteara hacia él. Tuvo la sensación de que quiso decirle algo, pero no llegó a oírlo aunque estaba segura de haberle prestado mucha atención, y a cambio los labios de él estuvieron a centímetros de los suyos, mientras sentía la respiración agitada de él mezclarse con la suya, que estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

Sus labios temblaron, al igual que sus extremidades inferiores, no obstante acortó la distancia, aun sabiendo que podía ser rechazada si se atrevía, que aquel era un movimiento peligroso, pero ignorando todos sus temores, lo besó…

Sus hombros se relajaron una vez que él hizo de aquel beso algo más demandante que el inocente ósculo que ella había comenzado, justo en el momento cuando su lengua y la de ella se friccionaron provocando que los vellos de sus brazos de erizaran. Esa sensación se expandió en todo su cuerpo anhelando más; necesitando más, y abrió más su boca como una señal, esperando que el la captara.

Su corazón latía apresurado, mientras observaba un hilo de saliva los conectaba una vez que el besó terminó, y temió que en el momento que aquella conexión se rompiera, sucediera lo mismo con ese momento, y volvió a besarlo, y él volvió a responder, de misma forma ávida que ella no estaba logrando contener.

Tenía pavor de decir algo y arruinar lo que fuera que se estuviera dando, porque desde el primer momento en que él la había tocado ella se había permitido disfrutar de su cálido contacto, habiéndose excitado a los pocos segundos, y le bastaría la más mínima señal que le indicara que él también estaba dispuesto a saciar un supuesto apetito sexual suscitado.

Del segundo beso habían pasado al tercero y al cuarto, hasta que dejó de contarlos porque habían sido muchos los que les siguieron a los primeros, y la señal que ella esperaba la podía sentir, porque aquello que Hak presionaba contra su cuerpo no podía ser otra cosa que una erección.

¿Cuándo se había transformado en esa persona que no solucionaba sus problemas con palabras?

Con menos torpeza de la imaginada, sujeto la mano de él y la llevó a su entrepierna. Estaba siendo más osada de lo que nunca había sido, pero en ese momento en realidad si algo no resultaba no podría hacer las cosas peor.

Sintió a Hak tensarse y gemir cuando se encargó el mismo de hundir su mano en ella, descubriendo con un par de movimientos de esos dedos grandes que la lubricación era abundante.

¿Y qué si se sentía triste y excitada? Su cuerpo parecía perfectamente capaz de tolerar aquellos sentimientos ambivalentes.

Él no había estimulado su clítoris directamente, había estado friccionando justo al lado, muy cerca, y cuando se había movido para hacer de aquel toque algo directo fue que con un dedo había simulado la penetración; con sus piernas ella atrapó su muñeca al sentirlo y escondió su rostro en la ropa de él. Había estado buscando una cosa, pero había conseguido inesperadamente otra.

Esa sensación extraña y poco usual no era del todo de su agrado, pero tampoco le molestaba como para impedirlo. Había sentido algo más grande ahí antes. Ya había experimentado lo peor parte, según sus averiguaciones, y sólo quedaba acostumbrarse.

Tenía la idea de que Hak estaba luchando contra decirle algo, y temía que si hablaba fuera para detenerse, pero sus temores fueron injustificados, porque lo que salió de su boca no fue para detenerse, sino para continuar en un lugar más cómodo.

—¿Tu habitación o la mía? —averiguó.

Ella quería ir a la habitación de él. Siempre había sido en la suya. En esa oportunidad, ella quería saber si sus sábanas tenían ese mismo olor masculino que invadía sus pulmones.

—La tuya —respondió apresuradamente.

Más tarde, aunque hubiese confirmado que en su cama su olor era persistentemente más invasivo, hubiese deseado en realidad haber escogido la suya, porque sintió como una traición el que él se colocara un preservativo antes de metérselo. En su habitación no había de esas cosas.

Lo podía sentir dentro de ella, pero era como si no lo estuviera y le atribuía eso como un completo rechazo a la pieza de látex en su pene.

Después de lo caliente que se había sentido, minutos más tarde, cuando él termino y ella no, sólo pudo sentirse enojada y frustrada, y aparentemente fue algo notorio.

Ella seguía excitada, con el hombre al que amaba al lado, pero él ya había obtenido su parte y nunca se había sentido más sola como cuando él fue al baño. Batalló contra sí misma acerca de si debía irse o no, pero antes de poder llegar a una resolución, él volvió y se acostó a su lado, sin colocarse ropa, solo cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Ella comenzó a temblar, y no precisamente de frío o excitación.

Sentía que debía irse, pero nuevamente él la tocó cuando lo intentó. Había alcanzado a rozar solo la punta de sus dedos, pero lo suficiente como para notarlo.

Levantada, mirando a Hak acostado en su cama, sabiéndolo desnudo y mirándola de forma implorante fue suficiente para desistir del impulso de huir. Él mismo, cuando ella regreso a su lado, le quitó la ropa que no había alcanzado a sacarse antes, y se sorprendió cuando él comenzó a lamer sus pechos vigorosamente, haciendo que la sensibilidad perdida después de que la excitación fue aplacada con frustración, volviera como si nunca se hubiese marchado.

Su lengua y la de ella se entrelazaron después de que sus ojos se encontraron, justo cuando él tiraba uno de sus pezones con sus labios y ella acariciara su cabello de manera lenta y constante.

No tardó en sentir la erección de Hak, y nuevamente tembló, pero ya no de nerviosismo, si no de excitación.

Quería volver a sentirlo dentro de ella, y aunque aquello no sucedió, si pudo sentir su dureza incitando la lubricación, frotando su sexo desnudo con el de ella, en igual de condiciones. Él había hecho lo mismo poco antes, pero el olor del preservativo era fuerte, o ella que lo odió lo sintió peor de lo que realmente era, no estaba segura, pero aquello se sentía distinto.

Los gemidos sutiles de Hak, el sonido de sus sexos, la sensación de su pene frotándola, hizo que moviera sus caderas buscando más, y poco tardó en sentir como por la misma lubricación y la dilatación de la penetración anterior, su pene se introdujo en ella parcialmente.

Él se quedó quieto y ella también, pero no por mucho, porque el sentirlo así era como lo quería, y no deseaba darle el tiempo para que lo pensara mejor, y se aprovechó de ese momento de duda para conseguir que se lo metiera sin protección. Era más suave, más cálido y más excitante, y él también estaba disfrutándolo, porque sus embestidas se volvieron más demandantes, al igual que las de ella, que parecía que no importaba cuando se moviera para tener más de él, nunca era suficiente, hasta que una necesidad de tenerlo tan adentro como se pudiera y hacer todo para conseguirlo se apropió de ella, y tan pronto cambió de posición, sintió un temblor distinto e incontrolable que se propagó hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, que se llegaron a encoger violentamente, mientras los espasmos de su cuerpo la dejaban en evidencia que había experimentado un orgasmo segundos después que el de él, y sintió como la energía le era drenada por una fuerza superior. Mantener los ojos abiertos se había convertido en un reto que no fue capaz de sobrellevar, y poco a poco los sonidos se fueron escuchando más lejanos, los parpados comenzaron a pesar más y la luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas a desaparecer…

Habían tenido sexo una tercera vez, y en esa oportunidad ella no manipuló la circunstancia. Él también pareció disfrutar más de aquella actividad sin la molesta pieza de látex. No había sido tan intenso el orgasmo como el que la había hecho dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada, pero había sido agradable y menos invalidante, por lo que fue capaz de disfrutar el estar de esa manera con él.

.

Bajo la ducha sentía que ya no tenía más remordimientos. Sonrió a pesar de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le daría un punto final a lo que había descubierto de manera muy accidentada que era lo más importante para ella.

Se vistió, tomó un bolso no demasiado grande, y echó las cosas que eran valiosas para ella, algunas joyas que le había regalado su padre y que habían pertenecido a su madre, un par de prendas y algunos regalos que le habían hecho. En realidad decidir que llevar o no fue bastante fácil, casi todo era prescindible, pero fue cuando decidir llevar o no su anillo de matrimonio con ella que la resolución flaqueó.

La noche anterior nada había sido aclarado, sólo se habían desfogado. Tres veces, y temía que aquello no fuera suficiente. Si seguía a su lado querría más.

Sólo con el tiempo había sopesado lo que había hecho con Hak al obligarlo a vivir con ella chantajeándolo por el bienestar de su hermano.

Tal vez si se iba en ese momento él podría disculparla algún día, y notó que no tendría el valor de abandonar el anillo que él le había dado como prueba del compromiso que habían adquirido, y viéndolo por última vez dormir, ella cerró la puerta dejando las llaves del auto, los documentos y todo lo que alguna vez habían compartido…

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona / Hak**

 **Advertencia: creo que me pasé con el drama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Sentía algo de temor, pero su convicción de que su posición era la correcta le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Era el momento de devolverle a Hak su libertad y retribuirle con lo que tenía a mano, aunque todo aquello no valiese todo lo que él le había dado.

Al caminar podía sentir las repercusiones de la noche anterior en su cuerpo, y se sonrojó al recordar que cosas que había pensado que no sería capaz de hacer, pero que sin embargo había fantaseado, otras que había subestimado, y que contra todo pronóstico había terminado haciendo. Algunas habían sido mejores en la imaginación, y otras que no había sopesado, habían terminado sorprendiéndola de buena manera. Se había mostrado tan dispuesta que se había asustado a si misma.

Le parecía aun algo irreal el haber experimentado la desvergüenza de querer sentir más e ir por ello para pensar posteriormente, como en ese momento que justamente lo recordaba y no podía en sí con la vergüenza. Si fuera una circunstancia más auspiciosa estaba segura que en ese momento sólo podría sonreír como un reflejo para conllevar aquella sensación extraña que la recorría al invocar los recuerdos recientemente creados.

Sus piernas temblaban moderadamente y sentía su cuerpo como si hubiese tenido una sesión de ejercicio intensivo, como cuando volvía de vacaciones a la escuela y la primera clase de educación física tomaba lugar, y la profesora no tenía piedad con aquellos que como ella, apreciaban más las bondades de una vida sedentaria.

Miró la habitación en la que estaba hospedada y lucía inesperadamente más acogedora que esos hoteles a los que estaba acostumbrada a quedarse. Había escogido ese lugar en particular porque nunca había oído de él cuando pasó por fuera una vez, pero el diseño tan alejado del postmodernismo habitual, la llevó a que fijara su atención notando que no era tan solo una casa, y cuando salió temprano en la mañana fue el único lugar al que se le ocurrió ir, simplemente pensó que era el lugar apropiado. Al final lo único que le importaba era que le diera resguardo y que estuviera limpio, y había encontrado eso y algo más.

A esa hora Hak ya habría descubierto los papeles y las llaves. Anteriormente los había firmado delante de él, pero deliberadamente había dejado un par sin tocar. En esa oportunidad se aseguró de que cada uno de ellos tuviera su firma impresa.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? No tenía una respuesta precisa, pero si tenía una idea

La vida sin sexo era infinitamente más fácil, no obstante considerando eso, no podría arrepentirse de lo que había vivido con él.

Escuchaba el sonido de las ruedas sobre el asfalto mojado y se sintió afortunada de haber conseguido llegar antes de que empezara a llover, porque no se había preparado para la lluvia. El escaso equipaje que llevaba consigo apenas tenía lo suficiente para cambiarse el día siguiente, por lo que sabía que había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones. Esa ciudad no era lo suficientemente grande como para quedarse sin estar con el constante temor de no encontrarse con persona conocidas –Hak- y no sabía como reaccionaría. No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

Pensar en Hak rehaciendo su vida tal como se suponía que lo hiciera tras dejarlo, traía consigo un inmediato y lacerante dolor en el en el pecho, porque con solo llegar al departamento y ver que la luz se colaba por la puerta la sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, y aquello se convirtió paulatinamente en lo mejor de su día, porque sabía que él estaría ahí, y lo más seguro es que una cena la esperara. No podía decir que Hak era un cocinero dotado, pero a ella le encantaba lo que él preparaba, e inevitablemente remembrar que le nunca más le echaría más sal a la comida cuando él no estuviera viendo para no herirlo, la hizo llorar.

Junto a él había conocido la cotidianidad de todos los días desayunar y cenar acompañada, tomándose el tiempo de masticar sin prisa y esperar aquel placentero momento en el que el agua hirviendo recientemente servida adquiría aquella temperatura justa y bajaba por la garganta revitalizando el cuerpo de manera insospechada.

.

Por más que lo intentaba, aun mirando el televisor, tomando una ducha, o mirando por la ventana, sus pensamientos estaban alejados de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se iban peligrosamente al lugar que difícilmente dejaría de considerar "su hogar", porque de seguro él estaba ahí.

Sin notarlo y haciéndolo parecer como lo más natural, él se había convertido en lo más importante. No era que a ella no le hubiese llamado antes la atención Hak, en oportunidades le había pasado que se encontraba a si misma mirándolo fijamente, o que cuando se aproximaban su corazón latía muy aprisa, y la confianza entre ellos hacía que continuamente evitara estar a solas con él, porque la hacía sentir insegura al mofarse hasta de que no bebiera agua del grifo; él conseguía sacarla de quicio con sus burlas, y en particular con esas ocasiones en las que él era amable y considerado. Él conseguía desestabilizarla.

No obstante Soo-Won brillaba más… Era más fácil fijarse en alguien como él, que hasta sus rasgos eran como el reflejo de rayos de sol y el cielo; su retórica, su simpatía, su siempre bien cuidada apariencia lo convertían en alguien fácil de amar. En alguien que a su vez era inalcanzable e irreal, y recordó las palabras de su padre acerca de que la perfección era subjetiva, y con el tiempo aprendió a apreciar la comodidad y confiabilidad ante la muy subjetiva perfección. Lo concreto valía más que lo etéreo, y lo tangible era que quien la había acompañado a comprar helado a las tres de la mañana, había sido Hak. El que la había ido a buscar porque se lo había pedido, aun cuando tenía una fiebre inhumana había sido él, el que siempre estuvo ahí había sido Hak, aun con ese rostro serio y las burlas muy propias de él.

Había huido pensando que no habría arrepentimientos, pero éstos la carcomían. Sentía que el haberse ido de esa forma había sido algo cobarde, sin embargo no sabía cómo enfrentar el momento de decirle adiós.

¿O tal vez era que le daba vergüenza mirarlo después de como se había comportado esa noche…?

 _—Quiero chupártelo, Hak…_

Ella lo había dicho en voz alta. A él; Lo había hecho y dicho fuerte y claro.

Desde que él se lo había hecho a ella esa primera vez, que ella no había podido dejar de pensar en el sexo oral.

Había sido extraño y no había sabido como sentirse al respecto, no tenía claro si le desagradaba o si le gustaba, pero el mirar su rostro disfrutándolo, comenzó a sentir aquello como un arma. Se había empoderado cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también podía participar.

Remembró que los gemidos de Hak sonaron maravillosamente en sus oídos y que la sensación de satisfacción que la recorrió cuando él la había pedido que se detuviera.

 _—Por favor, detente… no puedo soportarlo más y no quiero acabar así_ …—había solicitado suplicante.

No había un ápice de egoísmo en él, ella hubiese continuado hasta el final si él no se lo hubiese advertido. Siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en su propia persona, y ella se había aprovechado de esa maravillosa cualidad, porque él era incapaz de decir que no.

Él era tan masculino en todo lo que hacía; en todo lo que era, no obstante era increíblemente dulce.

Hak era un hombre y ella había tenido la fortuna de disfrutar de sus dotes de amante, ¿cómo nunca antes se le había ocurrido pensar que se estaba exponiendo a sí misma como un pequeño bote a la deriva cuando acordaron ese trato?

Miró la hora y no había pasado mucho tiempo ahí, aun cuando se había sentido como una eternidad. Sin atreverse a otra cosa, hasta que oyó el toque de la dueña de aquella residencia.

—La comida se sirve en media hora —anunció con voz severa.

Su rostro duro vino a su mente, y aquella voz brusca y su apariencia distinguida, eran la mezcla perfecta que inspiraba respeto automático.

No entendió por qué, pero fue capaz de captar el mensaje dicho entrelineas: "que no habría excusa que valiera si no se presentaba a la hora indicada". Miró a su alrededor y sintió la urgencia de dejar las cosas ordenadas, a pesar de que había rentado ese cuarto y lo que ahí hiciera ella, si no dañaba los bienes muebles o su buen nombre, no estaba bajo su jurisdicción, aunque no había mucho que organizar más que un cajón abierto y las arrugas de la cama tras haberse acostado en ella.

Prefirió un cómodo sitial un poco más alejado para relajarse, una vez que todo quedó perfectamente estirado, a esperar la hora.

Salió de la habitación, dándose cuenta de que la ornamentación debía ser por lo menos del siglo pasado. No lo había apreciado antes a pesar de lo evidente y cuando llegó al comedor, notó que era la única persona ahí, a pesar de ser una mesa enorme.

—¿No hay nadie más aquí? —consultó.

—No —rectificó ella.

Se iba a sentar, pero la mujer le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera antes de conseguirlo.

—Mis muchachos saben que yo preparo la comida, pero todos tienen manos para servírsela —aclaró.

Yona se sonrojó. Ella simplemente había asumido lo obvio porque era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo ella no tenía como haber sabido cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí, pero por otro lado, otra cosa llamó más su atención.

—¿Muchachos? —consultó.

—Esta es una residencial para hombres —le explicó.

Si antes se había sonrojado, posiblemente tras oírla decir eso, podía sentir arder las mejillas.

—¡Yo no lo sabía! —explicó —. ¡No me fijé!

—Eso es evidente —expresó la mujer.

Su equivocación había sido absurda y necesitó justificarse.

—Me iré ahora, por favor disculpe —sostuvo.

—Alto ahí —bramó.

Ella ya había tomado el camino para tomar sus cosas y marcharse, pero esa voz la detuvo.

—En mi casa nadie desprecia la comida de esa forma —vociferó.

Su intención no había sido esa, sino no seguir incomodando.

—No fue mi intención —justificó.

—De buenas intenciones está lleno el infierno —replicó la mujer —. Siéntate, come y agradece una comida caliente.

En toda su vida nunca había habido alguien que la hubiese tratado de una manera tan brusca. No sabía si porque de algún modo había vivido rodeada de hombres que había sido una completa consentida, o porque aquella mujer tenía algo en contra de ella. Sus razones eran un completo misterio, porque para empezar no debería haberla admitido. Ella no debería de estar ahí.

Se sentó, y si bien no se había servido ella misma como la mujer le había advertido que debía hacer, ésta le dejó sobre la mesa un plato de proporciones demasiado generosas. Ella no podría con todo eso.

—¿Por qué estás acá? —preguntó la madura mujer.

Ella era de verdad una persona invasiva. No estaba acostumbrada a las personas que no tenían demasiado tino.

—Disculpe si no me siento cómoda hablando de eso con usted —respondió con una cortante sinceridad.

Pocas veces ella había contestado de esa forma a alguien. Ella había sido educada para caer bien y pedir las cosas con amabilidad, porque esa era la forma de conseguir las cosas. Su contraparte femenina parecía obviar las normas de buena convivencia, sin embargo, aunque se había sentido mal de contestarle descortésmente a una persona mayor, la receptora de sus palabras se rio a carcajadas.

—Al fin muestras algo de carácter —comentó sonriendo.

Yona sonrió también. Esa persona no era alguien normal. No debía regirse por lo que pensara que era la correcto con ella.

—Me fui de mi casa —soltó de pronto.

No tenía que explicarle nada más, ella no había insistido en preguntar, pero aun así ella había necesitado decírselo.

—¿Él te golpeaba? —preguntó.

Ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Él no haría jamás algo así.

—¿Te gritaba? —curioseó.

—No —negó.

—¿Te trataba mal? —incursionó.

Intentó adivinar, pero no daba con la verdad. Dudaba que llegara a adivinarlo, porque su huida no había sido bajo condiciones normales.

—¿Es malo en la cama? —consultó directamente.

En otra oportunidad no hubiese podido responder, pero no titubeó al reconocer que tampoco era ese el motivo.

—¿Estas embarazada de otro? —intentó.

—¡No! —negó.

—Entonces, hija… ¿por qué huiste? —investigó.

Su tono no había cambiado, pero sus gestos duros se suavizaron, y en un acto que no esperó, ella tomó su mano.

—Porque tengo miedo —reconoció.

"Y mucha vergüenza" pensó, no obstante aquello se lo reservó para si misma.

—Entonces enfréntalo —dijo la mujer —. No puedes ir por la vida sintiéndote así. Lo escogiste a él por algún motivo; él también tuvo sus razones para elegirte a ti, no hagas que se arrepienta de su decisión.

Ella pensó que ciertamente en su unión había intereses creados, pero también sabía que si no hubiese sido él, no hubiese sido otro.

Al haberse ido de esa forma, ella había estado dispuesta a perderlo todo con él, pero una vez que hecho, no se sentía de la misma forma que había imaginado. No sentía menos peso ni tampoco alivio, más bien todo lo contrario.

—Regresa a tu casa, y dile a ese hombre —que no parece haber hecho nada terrible— lo que te molesta —la animó —. Si no cambia la situación, entonces vete, pero no te vayas sin dar respuestas; le impedirías a él avanzar, ¿o no te importa lo que él pueda pensar o sentir? Si tienes que pedir disculpas tú, pídeselas. Los problemas se solucionan hablando, pero jamás huyendo… y si definitivamente quieres ponerle un punto final, deberías hacerlo de manera directa. Asi es como una mujer debe comportarse.

Todo lo que decía esa mujer era cierto, y ella había estado consciente hasta cierto punto, pero había escogido deliberadamente ignorarlo.

—Ahora come tranquila —habló la mujer.

"Como si pudiera comer ahora" pensó Yona, pero la mirada de soslayo de la intimidante mujer le dedicó antes de atravesar la puerta, le indicó que sus deseos en ese lugar no tenían cabida y que era posible que ella pudiera leer la mente.

—A los hombres les gustan las mujeres fuertes tanto como los asustan —murmuró la mujer mayor al viento —. El que se va sin que lo echen, además, suele volver sin que lo llamen.

Captó los mensajes como si hubiesen sido creados sólo para ella. Comió lo que la mujer le había servido y lavó lo que ocupó en la cocina, y se dirigió a la habitación designada, con una sola idea en mente. Tomó sus cosas y se las llevó consigo buscando a la dueña, hasta que la encontró.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad —dijo Yona haciendo una reverencia.

—Regresa a tomar el té conmigo un día de éstos —ofreció la mujer.

Nuevamente algo que se suponía era un ofrecimiento terminaba sonando como un mandato.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —solicitó saber ella.

—Gi-Gan —contestó —. Soy la capitana de este lugar.

La mujer, sin que le sorprendiese, se fue, dejándola sola, dándole a entender que no era ahí donde tenía que estar y que no iba a ser ella quien la hiciera demorar.

.

Mentalizarse definitivamente no era una práctica que sirviera para otra cosa más que desgastarse, porque por mucho que lo intentó en su mente, dejó de respirar cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, porque recordó aquel necesitado _: "no te salgas todavía"_ con demasiada claridad, y como si no hubiese sido suficiente, lo había sujetado con las piernas para impedir que se alejara, aferrándose a él para mantener el mayor tiempo posible esa sublime sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella.

—¿Qué haces afuera? —preguntó —. ¿Te has olvidado de cómo entrar?

Por un breve momento sintió alivio, porque él no se comportó distinto. Quizás él ni siquiera había notado que esa mañana había salido con la intención de no regresar. Su voz sonaba suave, calmada y masculina. Justo como era él.

—¿Se te quedó algo cuando te fuiste esta mañana, Yona? —dijo sorpresivamente Hak.

No estaba segura de si él sabía que sus intenciones habían sido otras… ¿y por qué él podía hablarle con esa calma? ¿No pensaba él en lo que habían hecho no muchas horas atrás?

—De hecho, sí… —confirmó ella.

Se suponía que él debería preguntarle "qué" y ella sólo entonces tendría el valor de decirle, pero al parecer no estaba en sus planes facilitarle las cosas.

—Hak… —lo llamó.

Tardó en voltearse y en esos segundos fue capaz de apreciar esa espalda enorme, y los pensamientos pecaminosos la asaltaron de nuevo y aquello la amedrentó, ¿se convertiría en esa clase de persona lasciva?

—Voy por mi teléfono —anunció.

Él asintió, y ella se sintió más cómoda cuando regresó a la habitación. Había dejado el teléfono bajo la almohada y lo encendió. Tenía mensajes de Lily y dos llamadas perdidas de Soo-Won.

No se sentía lo suficientemente confiada para llamarlo, pero si se sentía apta para escribirle. Él parecía tener algo que decirle, y no tardó en responder. No hubo una sola palabra concerniente al hecho de que ella había escapado cual rata al verlo, y si era por ella, ese tema jamás saldría a la luz, no obstante él había solicitado verla, y ella accedió, aunque aquel encuentro no la entusiasmaba en realidad.

Salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Hak bebiendo cerveza sentado en el sofá reclinable, mirando hacia la pantalla del televisor, pero sin que estuviera prendida.

—Hak… —mencionó su nombre una vez más.

Él dio un trago largo antes de fijar sus ojos en ella.

—Voy a salir —le avisó.

Hak se levantó y arrojó a la basura la lata al contenedor de basura, sin molestarse en separarlo de los desechos no reciclables. Algo muy raro en él.

Él sacó otra lata del refrigerador, la abrió y la bebió; ella observó el movimiento de su manzana de adán al tragar y desvió la vista hacia otro lugar. No sentía que fuera natural quedársele mirando tan fijamente.

—Voy a encontrarme con Soo-Won —soltó.

Por la discusión mantenida antes, sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle la verdad, y al mirarlo, vio que él seguía tomando el contenido de la lata, sin un descanso, y se preguntó si acaso era inmune al gas y al amargo sabor de la cerveza. A ella le costaba beber soda porque el gas hacia que llegara a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas cuando osaba beber tragos largos.

Él arrojó la lata justo al lado de la que la había precedido, pero ésta rebotó y cayó a un costado.

—Mierda —murmuró con rabia.

Hak se agachó y la recogió, abrió con brusquedad mal fingida el refrigerador, tomó otra lata y se dirigió a donde había estado antes de levantarse. Sin mirarla ni hacer un solo comentario acerca de lo que acaba de decirle.

—Regresaré más tarde —anunció.

No escuchó una respuesta y cerró la puerta con una sutileza inquietante, mirando a Hak hasta el último momento, quien sólo se concentraba, aparentemente, en descubrir algo interesante en el fondo de las latas.

Descendió usando el elevador, y el apenas perceptible movimiento descendente la llevó hasta el pasillo principal en unos pocos segundos, donde el encargado de la seguridad y las cámaras se encontraba. Lo saludó y atravesó la entrada, dirigiéndose a la salida. Caminó por inercia y con un angustiante presentimiento que le decía que regresara, el cual ignoró hasta que antes de notarlo, ya estaba regresando sobre sus mismos pasos. El hombre de la entrada la miró extrañado y le sonrió, gesto que no le regresó.

Aunque llamó los ascensores, éstos parecían oler la angustia y observó cómo parecían confabular en su contra: uno se estancó en uno de los niveles superiores, y el otro paraba con una exasperante lentitud en cada uno de los pisos y sólo entonces sopesó la segunda y más temida opción.

 _Escaleras de emergencia…_

Nunca las había utilizado para subir, porque ella no era aficionada a la actividad física, y como si fuera poco, sudar no era de su agrado, sin embargo aquello no fue considerado. Si debía subir para llegar, no iba a escatimar en esfuerzos.

Estando una vez más frente a la puerta, toda la prisa que tenía por llegar no pareció tener justificación, Hak seguía sentado donde mismo, sólo que ya no bebiendo, en su mano derecha sujetaba la que Yona enumeró como la cuarta lata. Él no miró hacia la puerta cuando ésta hizo el característico sonido que anunciaba que estaba correctamente cerrada.

Yona se sentó en un sillón, cerca de él y lo miró con detenimiento. Hak solía beber, sí, pero nunca lo hacía solo. Siempre lo hacía acompañado por Jae-Ha o en celebraciones.

—¿Se quedó algo nuevamente? —preguntó él.

Ella había creído por un momento que no la había notado. Había sido una ilusa al pensar eso. Era él después de todo

—Sí… —confirmó.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —consultó con notorio desinterés.

No tenía sentido darle más vueltas.

—Tú —respondió ella —. La razón por la que no pienso en otra cosa que volver, es porque tú estás acá…

Él no varió su expresión, aun cuando un cúmulo de sensaciones distintas la embargaban.

—Yona… nuestro divorcio ya está siendo tramitado —notificó —. El fin de semana me mudaré.

¿Él finalmente lo había hecho? Sabía que era el procedimiento normal, y ella lo había consentido al colocar su firma en el formulario, pero había esperado que no lo hiciera… o que al menos tardara más.

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? —preguntó ella algo irritada.

Hak la miró, pero no directamente.

—Te acabo de decir que tú eres la razón por la que regresé —le explicó.

—¿No soy el motivo por el que te fuiste también? —contestó.

Él había sabido todo el tiempo que ella se había marchado con intenciones de no regresar.

—Lo que hicimos… no debió ocurrir —dijo él.

Que lo dijera, la lastimaba.

—¿Volviste a arrepentirte? —indagó Yona.

Jamás se había referido a ese tema, pero aunque no lo hubiese tratado con él, era algo que cada vez que lo reflexionaba, le afectaba.

—¿Tenías que reafirmarlo volviendo a tener sexo conmigo? —inquirió ella.

Sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron y pudo apreciar su sonrojo.

—¿Tres veces? —dijo incrédula.

Ella sonrió.

—Estábamos casados, Hak… nadie creería que eso no pasó entre nosotros —habló con suavidad.

El teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, alertando de nuevos mensajes recibidos. Maldijo en silencio el haber cambiado a ese modo, que no dejaba un solo segundo sin que el teléfono se sacudiera, llamando la atención.

—¿Y qué crees que pensará Soo-Won? —habló finalmente Hak.

¿Que qué pensaría Soo-Won? En realidad, esa era una buena pregunta que no sabía cómo responder, en lo que a ella concernía, él podía creer lo que todos asumían.

—¿Después de que me dejara plantada y con los pasajes comprados para ir a pedirle a mi padre su aprobación? —soltó con escasa emoción.

Ella sabía que las relaciones entre primos no eran bien vistas, pero a ella no le había importado. Había estado dispuesta a ir en contra de lo que su padre siempre le había dicho, por lo que cuando llegó finalmente con Hak, su padre pareció aliviado y feliz. Ella sólo le había adelantado: "llevaré a alguien que es muy importante para mí", y en efecto, había llevado consigo a alguien muy importante.

—¿Y te preocupa lo que él crea? –investigó él con timidez.

El teléfono inoportunamente comenzó vibrar con más insistencia.

—No… —respondió —. No es su opinión acerca de nuestra relación la que me importa.

¿Por qué Hak estaba siendo tan obtuso al no darse cuenta? Buscó su mirada, pero era como si la comunicación no verbal no fluyera, lo que era irónico, porque él era el primero en advertir cuando ella no estaba actuando de manera normal.

—¿Estás celoso, Hak? —sostuvo.

Ya le había hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad, y había recibido una respuesta positiva que en ese instante se moría de deseos de volver a escuchar.

El móvil dejó de vibrar, y Yona podía sentir los músculos agarrotados por la tensión que la espera que su respuesta significó.

—Sí —admitió —. ¿Por qué tenías que decirme que iba a encontrarte con él justo éste día?

Relajó los músculos, y las palpitaciones de su corazón hicieron que de pronto el calor aumentara.

—Porque deseaba que me detuvieras —se sinceró.

Hak se levantó al mismo tiempo que dejó caer la lata, y se arrodilló frente a ella, quedando a la misma altura.

—¿Tengo ese derecho? —consultó él —. ¿Puedo detenerte cuando no quiera que vayas a juntarte con otro hombre?

Ella asintió, al tiempo que comenzó a temblar cuando su mano, más fría de lo habitual, se posó en su mejilla.

—Tu mano está helada… —se quejó ella.

Él la retiró y la frotó en la ropa, con el ánimo de entibiarla, con unos movimientos muy torpes para ser hechos por él, lo que le provocó una sonrisa que pudo disimular.

—Y tu aliento no huele bien… —alegó.

Hak, quien se había arrodillado, intentó alejarse, pero ella no se lo permitió, y antes de perder otra oportunidad, le dijo lo que sentía con claridad:

—Me gustas tú, Hak… —expuso.

Lo atrajo hacia ella, y lo besó, encontrándose con un muy dispuesto a regresárselo, Hak.

Su beso había sabido amargo, pero a la vez como lo más agradablemente dulce que había probado, y aunque seguía escuchando el teléfono de vez en cuando vibrar, dejó de oírlo cuando él le dijo que sentía lo mismo por ella.

No volvió a oírlo porque una vez que entraron a la habitación de ella no supieron más del mundo exterior…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Como en la advertencia decía, este capítulo resultó agotador x_x espero que les guste aun así... el drama no es algo que se me de bien, pero hay que tratar jajajajaj. El próximo capítulo será uno narrado desde la perspectiva de Hak.**

 **Espero que me dejen un review, ya saben que soy muy susceptible con ellos y me gustan un montón.**

 **Muchos saludos, y hasta pronto... espero :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Hak / Yona**

 **Advertencias: puede resultar muy descriptivo y soez para quienes no estén acostumbrados a leer las cosas por su nombre**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Si hubiese dormido, habría creído que todo aquello era parte de un sueño, no obstante, no había podido cerrar los ojos para otra cosa que para pestañar. Esa escena no era parte de uno… era tan real que estaba abrumado.

Yona dormía justo a su lado, y él se encontró a si mismo mirándola con perverso placer, sin embargo, aquella no era una escena novedosa, porque desde el comienzo ella no había tenido reparos en compartir la cama con él, lo que le alegró en primera instancia, pero que una vez que lo analizó, en realidad se percató de que la razón era más bien algo triste: a ella no le incomodaba porque no lo veía como un hombre.

Fueron muchas oportunidades en las que ella, sin otra intención que el descanso, lo había invitado a dormir en la misma superficie horizontal, y en las que él había luchado entre el hombre honorable que pretendía querer ser y el deseo lascivo propio que surgía de estar a solas con quien atesoraba en secreto, que menoscaba peligrosamente su firme convicción de que no debía transgredir los límites, sin embargo, ya no tenía que imaginar lo que se sentía estar con ella, porque lo había experimentado, y no era que las contara, o tuviera un marcador, pero habían sido exactamente seis oportunidades.

Nunca se había imaginado a Yona en sus fantasías respondiendo como había demostrado que podía hacerlo.

Sentía cómo se excitaba con tan solo recordar cómo ella le había dicho que sentía deseos de hacerle sexo oral, pero si lo recordaba con más detalle, ella había dicho: "quiero chupártelo". No había ocupado una palabra más delicada ni se había ido por las ramas y había sido a él a quien se lo había hecho, y todavía se sentía celoso de imaginar que ella se lo hiciera a alguien más. Sabía que aquel sentimiento no era algo adecuado, pero no podía evitarlo, porque desde que había reaparecido Soo-Won que no podía controlar sentirse especialmente sensible al respecto, y es que temía que con sólo una palabra suya pudiera llevarse a Yona para siempre, aunque él ya hubiese decidido renunciar a ella, era algo que le afectaba y le importunaba más de lo que sabía que tenía el derecho, quería ser él, pero podía de hecho ser cualquiera ; cualquiera que no fuera ese traidor y poco honorable imbécil de Soo-Won… por supuesto que tampoco podía ser Jae-Ha.

No estaba seguro de sí debería despertarla, preparar el desayuno, ir al baño o simplemente quedarse a observarla tal como lo estaba haciendo, opción que terminó por elegir, pero que por el contrario de lo que esperó, al desviar sus ojos unos segundos y volver a dirigirlos al rostro de su acompañante, se encontró con Yona mirándolo.

—Hola —saludó él.

Un escueto "hola" no era lo que quería decirle en realidad a ella, pero fue todo lo que fue capaz de verbalizar.

Ella por su parte, no respondió, y todo lo que hizo fue limitarse a mirarlo más, hasta que extendió su brazo y acarició su mejilla con una suavidad que lo inquietó.

—Hola —contestó ella.

Pudo sentir a través de su contacto que no era algo usual para ella tampoco.

—¿Tienes hambre? —quiso saber él.

—Un poco —admitió.

De todas las cosas, el no permitir que eso sucediera, estaba al alcance, por lo que en un impulso se levantó, dándose cuenta recién entonces que no estaba seguro acerca de cómo proceder.

No tenía una sola prenda de ropa en su cuerpo y en realidad, no tenía demasiados reparos con el cuerpo, pero tampoco quería resultar invasivo.

Yona de pronto entendió su dilema, y con la sábana, que se encontraba arrugada, se cubrió ella también. Miró hacia otro lado, momento que él aprovechó para buscar con los ojos algo de su ropa, que para su mala fortuna, estaba casi llegando a la salida.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su pantalón; su ropa interior había desaparecido.

Echó un último vistazo hacia Yona, quien como él, parecía estar buscando su ropa también.

—Voy a preparar algo —le avisó.

—D-de acuerdo —contestó ella.

Las otras oportunidades en las que se habían acostado, habían sido diferentes. Nunca había despertado con ella a su lado, por lo que era, cuando menos, algo novedoso y aunque en todas las otras oportunidades se había sentido tan vulnerable como en esa ocasión, en ese momento se sentía más intranquilo.

Fue al baño, se lavó las manos a consciencia, y luego fue a la cocina, donde ella llegó poco después. Siempre estaba pendiente de ella, pero tras lo sucedido era como si simplemente no pudiera pensar en otra cosa.

No había mucho en la nevera, por lo que las opciones eran bastante limitadas.

—¿Preferirías salir a comer? —consultó él.

No obtuvo una respuesta, pero si algo mejor.

Ella había caminado hasta él, y lo había abrazado por la espalda, apoyando su rostro en su espalda aun desnuda.

—¿Yona? —la llamó él.

Colocó sus manos sobre las de ellas e iba a voltearse, pero ella lo impidió.

—Déjame disfrutar esto por favor —solicitó —. Sólo un poco…

Con sus dedos él siguió acariciando sus manos, hasta que ella voluntariamente dejó de abrazarlo, pero a él le había nacido la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, y no se contuvo. Agradeció el haber regresado a lavarse los dientes después de no haberlo hecho cuando se lavó las manos, porque a él le resultó sorprendentemente agradable sentir el suave sabor de la mente de su boca. Esperaba que resultara e la misma manera para ella.

Un beso abrió paso para que le siguieran otros, y sin haber probado bocado, porque ni siquiera había podido pensar en qué hacer, terminaron acomodándose en el sillón de tres cuerpos, con ella sobre él, y él con sus manos sujetando sus pechos, como si estos necesitaran ser afirmados, mientras podía sentir latir su pene, y la necesidad de quitarse el pantalón, ya que ella estaba buscando el roce con esa zona en particular.

Le costaba trabajo aun siendo de día y pudiendo verla con claridad, creer que esa persona era la persona con la que más deseaba tener esa clase de intimidad.

Dejó sus pechos por unos instantes, los necesarios para sólo desabrocharse el pantalón. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que ella hiciera el resto del trabajo, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él.

Estaba excitado, pero también sentía que estaban yendo demasiado rápido. No era que no quisiese tener sexo con ella, pero no habían llegado a hablar de ellos, no obstante cuando el placer físico era tal, pensar racionalmente era, cuando menos, difícil.

—¿Quieres más? —consultó él.

No quiso preguntarlo de ese modo, porque consiguió que ella dejara de tocarlo. Había sonado mal…

—Yo sí… —dijo él con rapidez.

Yona sonrió, pero había habido un pequeño cambio, sus toques se volvieron más tímidos. La había cagado, porque había conseguido que ella se avergonzara, justo cuando su erección rogaba por la clase de atención, que había averiguado de primera fuente, que ella podía otorgarle.

La besó apremiantemente, y cuando pudo, volvió a abrocharse el pantalón, e hizo como si en realidad no hubiese tenido la firme intención de una sesión de sexo en un lugar distinto a la cama. Aunque seguía duro, y caminar se le hizo dificultoso, insistió que lo mejor que podían hacer era ir a comer fuera.

Anheló que ella le creyera, porque a él le costó trabajo permanecer estoico mientras la observó encaminarse a su habitación, pero por otro lado le asustó por un momento que pensara que sólo quería eso de ella.

No era que no fuera dado a las prácticas onanistas, pero masturbarse había sido por tanto tiempo la manera de lidiar con sus sentimientos y necesidades que no estaban siendo cubiertas, que recurrir a eso, una vez más, se sentía como regresar atrás, pero la sola insinuación de haber podido una vez más poder tener sexo con ella, había sido suficiente para conseguir una erección demandante que exigía ser atendida, ojalá hubiese sido ella quien lo hubiese hecho, pero dado que él mismo había conseguido que eso no sucediera, tendría que vérselas el mismo. Iba a encargarse de esa incipiente necesidad para volver a pensar con

Le había costado más de lo que hubiese querido, pero es que tras esa noche había creado cierta resistencia. Después de la primera acabada, las posteriores tardaban más, y siendo esa la tercera, admitía que necesitaba más que sólo su mano, por lo que intentó concentrarse en cómo se había sentido sumergiéndose en ella, tocando y viendo sus pechos desnudos, en aquel contacto húmedo como resultado la unión de sus sexos, y se sorprendió de lo eficaz. Esos recuerdos eran efectivos porque no pasó demasiado indagando en aquellos memorias todavía tan frescas que se sentían muy vívidas.

Su pene descansó luego de haber estado punzando incómodamente, y él pudo dedicarse por fin a lavarse el pelo, y a prestarle atención también a otras áreas que no se hacían notar…

.

Yona estaba esperando por él, sentada en el mismo sofá donde antes casi habían concretado la tercera ronda. Ella le sonrió, y él supo que debía dejar de pensar en sexo o volvería a caminar de manera incomoda.

Había un lugar pequeño al que solían recurrir los días domingo, cuando el mismo no sentía demasiados deseos de preparar algo, al que sus pasos los habían dirigido de forma inconsciente. Pocas veces había estado ahí, pero lo conocía bien por el servicio de entregas que daban.

Ella parecía estar disfrutando de las cosas que habían pedido. El lugar se veía bastante limpio y acogedor, pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba acostumbrada a otra clase de recintos, más ostentosos, con una carta más variada y exclusiva.

Él había conseguido lo que tenía a base de esfuerzos que se convirtieron en becas y algún apoyo estatal al que accedió gracias a sus calificaciones, sin embargo no estaba seguro de poseer en bienes ni siquiera el uno por ciento de lo que ella heredaría algún día…

Sin mencionar que a causa de su hermano había aceptado un trato que jamás hubiese hecho de estar en una mejor posición. Había sido por su hermano, por ella, y por qué no admitirlo por fin, también por él mismo. Todo el tiempo se vio sometido a tomar decisiones en base a qué era lo menos contraproducente, y además de su orgullo lastimado, todo lo demás eran ganancias.

—¿De verdad ya presentaste los papeles de la disolución de nuestro matrimonio? —preguntó Yona.

Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que aquella dolorosa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

—Jae-Ha dijo que lo había hecho —respondió con sequedad.

Escuchó con atención la taza de té siendo dejada sobre el plato y no supo por qué no fue capaz de agregar otra cosa.

Aquel compromiso era algo meramente legal, pero seguía siendo un tema difícil de tratar.

—Entonces nosotros ya no… —concluyó ella.

—Ya no… —confirmó.

Se sentía extraño estar hablando acerca de su divorcio cuando recién las cosas estaban empezando.

—Te… ¿te irás? —preguntó ella.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago al oírla preguntar por eso. Él había hecho los arreglos para marcharse cuanto antes, pero eso había sido antes de oírla decir la mejor cosa que le hubiesen dicho en la vida, no obstante tras descubrir que ella se había ido después de haber tenido sexo, había apurado las cosas de manera de irse en cuanto se hiciera efectivo el contrato.

—Es lo más sano —expuso inseguro.

Legalmente, ellos estaban divorciados y las personas no se divorciaban precisamente para seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero por otra parte, emocionalmente, estaba tan atado a ella como podía estarlo. Él llevaba mucho más tiempo en esa relación que tenían, por lo tanto sabía que había tenido a su favor mucho más tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Todavía, el que ella le hubiese dicho que lo quería, se le hacía difícil de creer. Era demasiado bueno como para aceptarlo tan fácil.

—Las cosas entre nosotros no tienen que cambiar demasiado —habló luego de un rato.

Yona asintió, no obstante él había tenido la misma impresión en la mañana cuando le había preguntado acerca de si quería volver a estar con él sexualmente.

Tenía la sensación de que la había cagado con esas pocas palabras.

—¿Dónde te irás? —quiso saber ella.

Ella no levantó la vista del zumo de frutas cítricas. Al parecer la pajilla de llamativo color estaba haciendo su tarea.

—Arrendé una casa en Fuuga —respondió.

La respuesta, claramente, la sorprendió.

—¿Fuuga? —consultó con un tono elevado.

Fuuga estaba a una hora y media de donde estaban. Había escogido ese lugar porque era donde Tae-Yeon estaba acostumbrado y conocían a más personas, pero también porque las posibilidades de encontrarse con ella en los alrededores era tan poco probable como un incendio en un vaso de agua. Esa era la verdad de por qué había elegido ese sector, haciéndose cargo de la decisión de finalmente dejarla ir, y ser feliz sin considerar si ella lo era también para serlo él mismo.

—Sí —afirmó —. La gente que conoce a Tae-Yeon está ahí… si yo no estoy alguien podrá estar pendiente de él.

—Pero allá no tienen los mejores hospitales o especialistas… —recalcó ella con preocupación.

Aquello era cierto, pero una casa con las mismas facilidades para ellos, en un lugar más cercano, estaba fuera de sus posibilidades monetarias, porque tenía que comprar un auto además.

—Lo sé… —admitió él —. Nos las arreglaremos... Tae-Yeon prometió no callar ni el más mínimo síntoma.

Había tomado una decisión, y había llegado el momento de hacerse cargo. Lo había hecho en un arrebato, pero estaba hecho.

—¿Y tú? —ahondó él —. ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

La miró interesado. Si bien era cierto que había decidido todo eso y había sido fácil hacerlo teniéndola lejos, eso había sido antes de que ella llegara y tirara por el suelo su intento de olvidarla en la comodidad y protección que la distancia otorga.

—No lo he pensado… soy una mujer recientemente divorciada ahora —intentó bromear.

Sin embargo, aquello no le había causado gracia a él, y a ella tampoco, en realidad, porque cuando ella bromeaba siempre había una leve sonrisa que evidenciaba su diversión.

Quería preguntarle acerca de si lo que había dicho no había sido un síntoma prematuro de demencia, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle tal cosa y mucho menos sin parecer agresivo, por lo que intentó acercarse al tema yendo por otra ruta.

—¿Qué hay acerca de Soo-Won? —soltó sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo.

A sabiendas que si se detenía a pensar las palabras adecuadas, probablemente, no conseguiría exteriorizarlo y se quedaría con las dudas, pero la pregunta pareció molestarle, porque su postura cambió y vio los músculos de su rostro tensarse.

Deseó no haberse mostrado impulsivo, pero no había modo de retirar la pregunta.

—Es mi primo —explicó —. Compartimos un nexo no permitido dada nuestra situación familiar, pero aquello está en el pasado.

Ella le había dicho antes de intentar irse la noche anterior que iba a reunirse con él, no sabía si lo había llamado para decirle que no iría finalmente, pero por unos momentos fue consciente de que el teléfono de ella vibraba más de lo acostumbrado.

Se sonrojó. Estaban llegando al momento en el que ella había regresado y le había dicho que la razón por la que no quería irse de ese lugar, era él…

Yona se levantó y fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba el cajero, pero él fue más rápido y pagó lo que habían pedido, impidiéndole hacerlo ella.

Observó que ella encogió sus hombros y fue hacia fuera, y él la siguió tan pronto terminó de pagar.

—No tienes que contestarme si no quieres —agregó él —. Discúlpame…

Yona hizo caso a aquello, porque no habló de eso o de cualquier otra cosa que se relacionara a su fallido intento de abandono de hogar o a Soo-Won.

.

No habían vuelto a dormir juntos hasta la noche del viernes, cuando ella se presentó en su habitación y se había acostado a su lado, se apegó a su torso y buscó apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿De verdad te irás? —indagó.

Había incredulidad en el tono en el que la pregunta fue hecha.

Había intentado responderle, pero antes de poder confirmar o negar la información ella buscó sus labios, y no le permitió contestación alguna.

Habiendo ya experimentado eso, regresarle el beso no tardó más que un par segundos, y es que él era incapaz de negarse a algo que ella quisiera, sobre todo cuando era algo que él mismo deseaba.

Cada vez que intentó hablar, ella lo acallaba; había encontrado formas que lo habían dejado sin palabras o bien terminaban siendo sus pensamientos inconexos los que no se lo permitían.

Llegado el momento de la penetración, el haber sugerido en algún momento el uso de preservativos le parecía absurdo. Era honesto al admitir que era mejor sin ellos, y si ella no lo requería, no sería él quien los mencionara nuevamente.

Rogaba de hecho que no los recordara…

—¿Estás bien? —averiguó con cuidado.

Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de cometer un error hablando, porque ya tenía pruebas para comprobar que no era el mejor en la retórica, pero era inevitable no hacerlo, notándola silenciosa. No hubo respuesta, pero a cambio sintió que ella se aferró más a él, logrando lo que no creyó que se podría, que era estar todavía más dentro de ella.

El sonido de sus movimientos, el olor mezclado de ambos, las sensaciones y sus sentimientos lo tenían en un estado algo mecánico.

—Si me aprietas así yo… —habló cortadamente.

—¿Tú qué…? —inquirió ella.

—Voy a acabar —le advirtió.

—Hazlo —lo animó —. Córrete, Hak… quiero que lo hagas.

Fue como si hubiese acatado una orden, porque tan pronto ella lo dijo, él sintió la liberación de aquello que estaba conteniendo con más esfuerzo del estimado. Sus piernas lo seguían rodeando, apenas aminorando la fuerza de su agarre, mientras él podía sentir que la carga liberada estaba desbordándose.

Tener esa clase de comunicación, en esas circunstancias, era más complejo que la comunicación mundana, pero por algún motivo, era más difícil decir las cosas cuando estaban con ropa.

—No quiero dejarte ir —oyó a Yona murmurar.

Se castigaba a si mismo por pensar constantemente: "no quiero dejarte aquí", por lo que escucharla decir algo similar, dolía.

Había vivido los últimos dos años pendiente de ella, de si comía o de si temperatura corporal variaba. No había sido parte del acuerdo oficial, pero lo asumió como tal y se sentía afortunado de poder cuidarla y de poder estar tan cerca. Hacer el rol de esposo había resultado ser tan fácil y natural.

—Ven con nosotros —soltó.

Ella le dio la espalda, y el aprovechó de cubrirla. El frio de la noche se estaba haciendo notar.

Sabía que lo que había propuesto era complicado, pero no podía quedarse con las dudas. La había hecho sentir poco agradada.

—Me bastaba con hacerte saber que es algo que puedes hacer —susurró.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Saldré todo el día —le indicó ella —. Volveré de noche.

En realidad muchas de sus cosas se habían quedado en casa de Jae-Ha, por lo que sólo tenía ropa y unas cuántas pertenencias. Se alegró de haberle pagado a una compañía que hiciera todo por él, porque en ese momento no tenía ánimos de estar en otro lugar que justo donde estaba.

.

Despertó, y Yona no se encontraba a su lado, ni tampoco en la casa… había dicho que "saldría todo el día", pero no pensó que aquello iniciaría antes de las nueve de la mañana.

Ella no quería despedirse y él agradeció que no estuviera, porque cerrar la puerta con ella dentro del lugar le hubiese dejado una peor sensación.

.

—¿De verdad te irás y la dejarás? —preguntó consternado Jae-Ha —. ¿Nos dejarás así de fácil?

Jae-Ha había estado en contra del traslado desde el comienzo.

—Ya sabes que está todo hecho, por qué haces un show de perro abandonado justo ahora —reclamó Hak.

Pensé que era todo parte de un montaje para que ella finalmente dijera que no te fueras de su lado —lo molestó.

—Tae-Yeon me necesita —aseguró.

Había terminado dándole más explicaciones a su amigo que a Yona, y después de un viaje que se le hizo eterno, y de pasar a buscar a Tae-Yeon, visualizó el panorama con cruda veracidad. La casa se sintió enorme y vacía. Tenía tan pocas cosas que en realidad había sido soberbio contratar un servicio de mudanzas, porque las cajas apiladas no eran muchas.

Empezar nuevamente en un lugar al que había dejado por un mejor futuro traía consigo pensamientos un tanto ambiguos.

Los pasos de Tae-Yeon se escuchaban con eco, que de algún modo lo inquietaba.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Hak.

Tae-Yeon siempre tenía frío, por lo que el calefactor estaría constantemente encendido, ya que la casa no contaba con calefacción propia.

—Estoy bien —sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Si te sientes mal tienes que decírmelo de inmediato —le advirtió Hak —. No importa la hora que sea.

A él no le quedaba nada más que confiar en que la conversación que habían tenido antes de acordar vivir juntos, sobre que tenía que informarle ante el más mínimo malestar.

—Lo haré… ya que por mi culpa tuviste que dejar de vivir con Yona —se lamentó.

Estaba convencido que él había sido el causante de la separación, y aunque le había dicho que no era así, al parecer no había explicación que lo convenciera de lo contrario.

—Los adultos tenemos otras clases de problemas, y de ninguna manera tu serías un motivo —insistió.

—Pero ustedes se quieren… yo estaba bien viviendo con Hen-Dae y Tae-Woo.

Después de que su abuelo había muerto, ellos voluntariamente se ofrecieron a cuidarlo. Ellos dejaron claro que estarían felices de hacerlo, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Además no ayudaba que su hermano pretendiera "ayudar" ocultando como se sentía en realidad y no avisando cuando comenzaban los malestares.

—Pero yo quiero vivir contigo —sonrió Hak —. Eres mi hermano pequeño…

Tae-Yeon tenía trece años, pero era todavía muy niño. Siempre fue muy sobreprotegido a causa de sus problemas de salud, por lo que todos lo consentían en medida de lo posible. Y de lo imposible también…

Finalmente después de un rato él se durmió, y él al contrario, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Miró el teléfono y no tenía ninguna llamada perdida o mensaje además de los que Jae-Ha que deliberadamente había ignorado.

Fue a la cocina y la cerámica helada en sus pies se sentía dolorosa.

Ese lugar no se sentía como su casa en lo absoluto, aunque no veía que hubiese algo que le provocara rechazo. Era simplemente una sensación de reticencia al lugar.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y aunque estaba lejos lo escuchó y corrió, tratando de engañarse a sí mismo que el apuro era porque no quería que el sueño de su hermano se viera interrumpido, no obstante al ver la pantalla la decepción lo embargó de lleno.

Era Jae-Ha, y no era precisamente a él a quien quería escuchar.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué mierda no respondes mis mensajes? —indagó con indignación su amigo.

—Puedo darte una lista de cosas mejores que hacer que estar atento a tus estupideces y fotos de mujeres —justificó.

Oyó una risa de fondo.

—¿Y para qué me llamas? —preguntó.

—¿No puedo querer saber cómo está mi amigo después de su traslado? —consultó.

—Te voy a colgar —amenazó.

—Espera —solicitó.

Si era una sola más de sus estupideces, él le colgaría sin siquiera avisarle.

—Hay algo que no me dijiste antes de pasarme los papeles del divorcio… —recalcó.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber.

—¿Sabías que es inválido solicitarlo si los cónyuges en cuestión tuvieron sexo el mismo día? Ya sabes, el matrimonio se anula si no se consumó… y tú no me habías dicho la verdad al respecto.

¿Por qué estaba hablando ese sujeto sobre su vida sexual? ¿Cómo podría saber él esa información? Eso sólo lo sabían Yona y él…

—¿Podrías aclararme lo que acabas de decir? —pidió.

—De acuerdo, lo pondré en palabras simples para que lo entiendas: Yona vino a preguntarme sobre el divorcio y salieron a la luz unos hechos de los más interesantes —recalcó.

¿Hechos interesantes? ¿Cuáles?

—Te acóstate con ella y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo —lo acusó.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —dijo con enojo.

—Sólo lo que ella me contó —soltó.

Por algún motivo no podía imaginarse a Yona hablando de esa clase de cosas, menos con ese sujeto en particular.

—Hak —habló con voz seria —. Estás cometiendo un error.

—Se quedó callado, y como pocas veces se sentía dispuesto a escucharlo. Era bueno que él supiera —en parte — como estaban las cosas con ellas, porque necesitaba un consejo con suma urgencia.

—No la dejaste sola durante todo este tiempo, y ahora que aparece él, ¿te vas? —cuestionó —. ¿Es que acaso eres imbécil?

—¿Y qué puedo hacer si esto lo decidí antes…? —confesó.

—La hiciste llorar… —confesó Jae-Ha —. La consolé, por supuesto…

Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba diciendo era para provocarle celos, pero tal como había dicho él era lo suficientemente imbécil como para tomar las peores decisiones en los momentos menos adecuados, así como para caer en trampas muy evidentes.

—Su piel es tan suave, y Hak… el olor de su cabello debería estar patentado ¿lo conoces? Pues claro que sí… sabes cuál es, a ti no tengo que explicártelo —dijo burlonamente Jae-Ha.

—¡Cállate! —pidió irritado.

—Cada vez que Yona venga la consolaré y podré tocar su piel… —insistió.

Él no se iba a detener. Estaba decidido a provocarlo, por lo que le cortó, y fuera de lo que imaginó, él tipo raro no volvió a llamarlo.

Había rentado un auto mientras hacía los arreglos para comprarse el suyo, lo encendió y prendió la calefacción para que el auto estuviera agradable para cuando regresara junto con Tae-Yeon y emprender el viaje.

Había decidido regresar con Yona, porque las razones iniciales para escoger estar tan lejos de ella, ya no existían más. Había hecho un lío absurdo, y lo peor había sido que la había hecho llorar…

Él había jurado jamás hacerlo.

Sin embargo, al llegar no imaginó que encontraría a Ki-Ja sentado en el mismo sofá donde ellos casi se habían acostado esa misma mañana…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Se acabará el drama pronto, lo prometo...**

 **Hasta pronto...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Hak / Yona**

 **Advertencia: ninguna**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

No veía una escena extraña, no había nada fuera de lugar, no obstante no podía estar hirviendo en celos y la expresión de desconcierto de Yona no disminuía aquel sentimiento inquietantemente poderoso.

 _Los celos eran molestos y poderosos…_

—¡Hak! —exclamó Yona —. ¿Está él bien?

Se dirigió con preocupación hacia su hermano, quien estaba apoyándose en él con somnolencia porque en el camino se había quedado dormido y había tenido que despertarlo para subir. Si hubiese sido por él lo hubiese trasladado en sus brazos o espalda, pero ninguna de las opciones le pareció adecuada al niño, quien insistió en caminar.

—Él sólo tiene sueño —explicó.

Ella se relajó y con amabilidad lo llevó a la habitación de invitados para que durmiera, quedando solo con ese hombre que no podía evitar hacer evidente que estaba enamorado de la misma mujer que él.

El hombre lucia molesto con su presencia, y ninguno dijo ninguna palabra. Ambos sabían que eran rivales sin antes haberlo mencionado. Posiblemente no era un mal hombre y había ayudado a Yona en más de una ocasión, pero sus intereses los hacían incompatibles.

Ella tardó en volver y cuando lo hizo trajo consigo un dispositivo portátil de memoria y se lo entregó al otro hombre regalándole una sonrisa prolongada que deseó fuera para él.

—No había necesidad de que vinieras hasta acá —se lamentó —. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Está bien —sonrió él —. De todos modos era yo el que necesitaba esto.

Cada frase que siguió sólo dejaba en evidencia lo mucho que se apreciaban y disfrutaban de trabajar juntos, trayendo como consecuencia que él no tuviera cabida alguna en la conversación.

Nunca había imaginado a su edad que se sentiría de esa manera al no ser el centro de atención de la mujer que quería. Deseó ir y empujar al chico y que ella sólo lo mirara a él...

 _Justo como un niño lo haría…_

Se ensimismó tratando de reprimir ese impulso, sin notar que ya no había nadie más aparte de ellos y que Yona estaba frente a él, llamándolo.

—No es que no me alegre de verte pero… creí que te habías ido… —fue directo al tema.

Ni siquiera intentó justificar su súbita aparición en donde se suponía que no lo haría más. Seguía comportándose como un crio, pero él ya no era uno, así que decidió que no podía seguir actuando como lo había estado haciendo, ¿quién simplemente manejaba "por ahí" a más de una hora de dónde se encontraba su casa?

—Yo… —intentó armar mentalmente un discurso —. Se me quedó algo en la habitación… vine a buscarlo y pensé que quizás también podías necesitar algo…

En realidad el que necesitaba algo era él y egoístamente había ido por ello, sin detenerse a considerar que quizás no era lo que ella deseara y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, porque se había metido en su cama sin que ella lo autorizara, simplemente tomando lo que por votos matrimoniales le correspondía y aun así seguía sin ser honesto con sus sentimientos y las reales intenciones que lo habían llevado ahí.

—No, no eso no es cierto —corrigió en el acto decirte algo.

Si seguía comportándose como siempre obtendría el mismo resultado.

—Dímelo —pidió ella.

—La razón por la que volví en realidad si la sé –confesó —. Mientras manejaba de manera consciente hacia acá en realidad sólo podía pensar en ello…

A él le costaba todavía creerlo, pero había oído de su propia boca que él le gustaba y de que ella había disfrutado de sus atenciones sexuales.

—Me gustas —admitió —. Desde siempre y siento que cometí un error yéndome sin aclarar que todo lo que hice fue porque ya no sabía cómo manejar esto que siento por ti.

Lo dijo sin poder mirarla a la cara, porque si lo hacía estaba seguro de que acobardaría.

—Por regresar… —habló con un hilillo de voz – Gracias…

¿Por qué si ambos habían reconocido tener sentimientos se podía apreciar la incomodidad?

—Si no hubieses venido… yo… hubiese ido a ti —soltó ella.

¿Seguía soñando con una realidad paralela en la que él confesaba lo que sentía y en la que ella sentía lo mismo por él con la misma intensidad?

—Pensé mucho después de que te fuiste, y me di cuenta de que había algo que no había notado hasta que lo mencionaste —continuó.

Con sólo esas palabras se estremeció. Era absurdo lo mucho que le emocionaba escuchar que ella pensaba en él.

—No tienes que elegir entre tu hermano y yo, porque nos puedes tener a ambos —sostuvo con seguridad —. Tae-Yeon puede vivir con nosotros y…

¿Estaba sugiriendo que regresaran a vivir juntos? ¿Y con Tae-Yeon? Era demasiado bueno y completamente inesperado que naciera de ella.

—Siempre he querido hacer más por él, porque es importante para ti y todo lo que es importante para ti lo es para mí también —confesó.

Finalmente la necesidad de ver sus expresiones fue mayor al miedo que sentía de ser víctima de sus arrebatos; todo lo que oía y ella proponía sonaba demasiado bien, no obstante había un tema en particular que debía ser tratado antes de volver a tomar cualquier otra decisión.

—¿De verdad estaría bien para ti que él viviera con nosotros? —quiso confirmar.

Imaginar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que las dos personas más relevantes de su vida hacía que lo asustara el no poder ocultar la sonrisa que estaba seguro adornaba su cara. Nunca había tenido un hogar estable hasta que había decidido asentarse cuando acordaron el matrimonio y había sido demasiado positivo el impacto, porque nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, y se imaginó muchas veces el poder otorgarle a su hermanito lo mismo.

—Sí —afirmó ella —. Eso… estaría bien para mí.

Estaba confirmado, él no era dueño de sí mismo. Lo que ella decía tenía más poder de lo que debería en su persona.

No le importaba el haber quedado sin ahorros por el depósito y la garantía del lugar arrendado en Fuuga, nada tenía más valor que lo que pudiera construir junto a ella. Había estado dispuesto a recibir los residuos de atención que ella estuviera dispuesta a darle, pero poco a poco y día tras día eso comenzaba a ser insuficiente. Ya no podría conformarse con poco, y ese deseo se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

—Yona… —dijo su nombre con más sentimiento del calculado —. Las circunstancias que hicieron que finalmente optáramos por casarnos…

Ella soltó un suspiro prolongado y él se detuvo antes de continuar con su cuestionamiento.

—¿Cambiaron…? —indagó con temor.

Si ella le decía que lo quería, le creía, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que Soo-won tuviera cabida en su vida aun… Él sabía bien cuánto había estado ella dispuesta a perder por estar con él.

—¿Lo dices por _él_? —indagó ella —. Ya te lo dije, es un familiar con el que llegué a confundir mis sentimientos.

Lo había dicho en término muy parecidos una vez antes, pero no sonaba del todo convincente, sino que se oía como una respuesta cuidadosamente preparada. Si ella le decía la verdad acerca de cómo se sentía al respecto no dudaba que le dolería si escuchaba que aún lo tenía en alta estima, pero aquello no lo había detenido antes para enamorarse más y más de ella y no lo haría en ese momento, sin embargo prefería conocer el terreno de antemano. Él era del tipo realista, y no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones y todo lo que estaba pasando ya había sobrepasado sus expectativas por lejos.

—Ibas a abandonar todo por estar con él —recordó con pesar —. Estabas dispuesta a renunciar a tu apellido, a tu herencia, a tu padre…

No era algo que hablaran, antes sólo lo habían tratado superficialmente por lo que trató de ser cuidadoso con como formulaba las preguntas.

—Mi apellido en realidad es algo que podría perder eventualmente si me caso y adopto el apellido de la familia de mi esposo —justificó.

Tenía sentido.

—Mi herencia no es algo que considere un sacrificio —explicó.

Ella continuamente daba a entender cuando se le mencionaba el tema respecto a lo adinerada que era que no era algo que le preocupara, pero ella jamás había pasado hambre y esperaba que nunca lo hiciera.

—Y respecto a mi padre… —siguió el hilo de los cuestionamientos hechos —. Esperaba en el fondo de mi corazón que sólo necesitaría un tiempo para adecuarse, pero que que eventualmente lo entendería…

Conociendo al padre no le cabían muchas dudas acerca de que ella podría tener razón respecto a que quizás lo único que necesitaría era tiempo para volver a hablarle y retomar la relación. Ella, dicho de manera vulgar, tenía a su padre en su mano, asi que estaba de acuerdo en su juicio respecto a ese tema en particular.

—Me doy cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a pagar un precio muy alto por alguien que no lo valía —aseveró.

Era irreal escucharla decir eso con tal convicción.

—Soo-won… —verbalizó finalmente dándole nombre al sujeto en cuestión —. No me es indiferente todavía, no como yo quisiera.

Sería engañarse a sí mismo decir que no era algo que no supiera.

—¿Nunca tuviste una experiencia que hizo que removiera todo tu mundo? —consultó.

Trató de hacer memoria, pero no llegó a recordar ninguna del tipo que ella mencionara. Quizá lo más parecido fue cuando la conoció y lo incapacitó de apreciar la belleza de otras mujeres…

—No —respondió finalmente.

—Ojalá nunca sientas el abandono, miedo y desconcierto que me causó que la persona que yo más admiraba y confiaba me dejara a mi junto a todos los proyectos que habíamos hecho —espetó —. Porque duele y hace que pierdas la confianza y te cuestiones tu existencia al punto de que crees que no tienes ningún valor y que eres desechable.

Ella nunca había puesto en palabras lo que había sentido; deseó abrazarla y confortarla…decirle que ella no era nada de eso.

—Cuando ofreciste tomar el lugar de Soo-won como mi novio, observé lo feliz que mi padre estaba de que tú fueras el hombre que le había mencionado que le presentaría —expresó con una sonrisa —. Y no tardé en comprender lo que él con mejor intuición había sido capaz de anticipar.

Anhelo preguntarle qué había sido, pero no lo haría. No quería interrumpir, porque estaba completamente concentrado en su relato.

—Día tras día a tu lado comencé a confiar de nuevo, a no tener miedo de relacionarme con otros porque sólo dependía de mí el darles el poder o no el para dañarme, porque te observaba y aunque eras cercano con todos realmente no te abrías a nadie… y quise ser un poco más como tú —manifestó con la voz quebrada—. Volver a casa, comer la comida que preparabas para mí, que te preocuparas de que tomara las medicinas a las horas que debía…

Ella vivía a base de comida preparada y de entregas a domicilio que de seguro sabían mucho mejor que lo que él cocinaba. Sabía que no era un experto y que sus preparaciones eran muy limitadas, por lo que le sorprendía que lo mencionara y hablara de ello como si fuera algo realmente especial.

—Donde estaba todo desmoronado, tú simplemente siendo tú, burlándote de mí por mis continuas torpezas hiciste que quisiera superarme para demostrarte que yo no era la tonta que creías —sonrió —. Pero aunque me molestaras siempre estabas cuidándome y quedándote conmigo los fines de semana aunque tenías otros planes, no dejándome sola e inventando excusas muy malas para justificarlo…

No era que no quisiera ver a sus amigos o visitar más su ciudad natal, era que compartir tiempo con ella sonaba más atractivo.

—¿Y sabes? Hiciste que me acostumbrara mucho a ti —lo acusó —. Te sugería planes supuestamente espontáneos, pero la verdad es que ya los había ideado porque siempre contaba contigo para esos días…

¿Se había dado cuenta de las malas excusas? No lo había hecho con el afán de volverla dependiente a él, ni por alguna clase de interés más que el propio, no obstante eso había funcionado con ella…

De algún modo la chica que siempre observó con distancia se había fijado en él por ser como siempre había sido. No podía alegrarse de que ella antes de eso se hubiese sentido tan mal, y aun así esa había sido la razón por la que había reparado en él, porque un idiota lo suficientemente ciego como para no ver su fortuna la había lastimado deliberadamente.

—No quise aprovecharme de tu bondad, pero con vergüenza admito que me aferré a tu buena disposición —indicó avergonzada.

La besó ya sin poder contener el deseo emergente que su sonrojo generó. La necesidad había sido urgente, pero cuidó de no ser brusco y de abusar de su fuerza, sin embargo no era necesario tener tanta premura, porque ella misma, al adivinar su movimiento, había colaborado enalteciéndose un par de centímetros, todos los que podía ganar al pararse en la punta de sus pies, que no eran muchos y aun así el apreciaba ese esfuerzo.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la había besado, y aun así se sentía ávido de ella y de cómo se sentía con el contacto más íntimo. La persona dependiente en esa relación no era ella como había dicho, era él...

—Me devolviste lo que necesitaba aunque no fuiste tú quien me lo arrebató —susurró.

No logró darse una idea de a lo que se refería y en esa oportunidad no quiso quedarse con la duda.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró apenas.

—Mi autoestima como mujer —clarificó.

¿Cómo no iba a odiar a ese imbécil después de haberle hecho pensar a ella que no era un perfecto ejemplo de belleza femenina?

—Eres la más hermosa de las mujeres que he conocido —aseguró.

Era una verdad absoluta para él, y lo había dicho con total seriedad por lo que no imaginó que ella sonreiría tras esa afirmación.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —demandó saber.

Si bien ya no se estaban besando, estaban tan cerca que era algo que podía repetirse sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Tú no conoces muchas mujeres —respondió con una sonrisa —. Creciste en un hogar donde todos eran hombres, fuiste a una escuela donde el alumnado era exclusivamente masculino, tus amigos son todos varones, y en tu trabajo hay un porcentaje de mujeres que no alcanza las dos cifras en relación a los hombres.

Si lo decía así, su afirmación era completamente poco válida.

—¿Si sabes que todos tenemos una vida privada que no ventilamos a los demás? —se defendió.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

—Tienes razón —concedió ella.

Analizó en su mente lo que acababa de decir, y notó que posiblemente ella había entendido algo que no era algo completamente cierto. Buscó que lo mirara y se encontró que ella estaba renuente a hacerlo.

—No, la que tiene razón eres tú —admitió —. No conozco a demasiadas mujeres, pero eso no quita que no sea cierto lo que yo te dije.

—¿Qué me dijiste? —preguntó con indiferencia.

¿Estaba jugando? Podía notar que ella estaba conteniendo una sonrisa por la forma en que movía sus labios.

—Lo olvidé —se encogió de hombros.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Iré a ver si Tae-yeon está bien —anunció ella.

Al girarse él de una sola zancada la alcanzó, y estando de espaldas la detuvo, y aprovechándose de que ella se volteó para preguntarle la razón él volvió a besarla. Sus labios estaban tibios y húmedos y él quiso un beso más profundo que ella consintió.

¿Era normal sentirse como si flotara y un hormigueo por toda su piel? Si todo eso continuaba no tardaría en volver a excitarse y le fue restando intensidad al beso.

—¿Estás cansado? —quiso saber ella.

Lo estaba, sentía sus hombros pesados y el cuello algo adolorido; conducir no era su actividad favorita, y cuando lo hacía nunca eran grandes distancias. Él asintió.

—Ve a descansar —su voz sonó a mandato —. Tendrás muchas cosas que hacer y explicar.

—¿Explicar? —la interrogó sin comprender.

—Al dueño del lugar que rentaste, en tu trabajo tras pedir un traslado, a Tae-yeon diciéndole que en menos de veinticuatro horas tendrá un hogar distinto —enumeró.

Absurdamente, él no había pensado en los aspectos prácticos de lo que significaba haber tomado una decisión apresurada y forzada; como adulto debía hacerse responsable.

—Vaya… —exclamó repentinamente sobrepasado -. Tal vez sea mejor reconsiderarlo.

Yona, quien había emprendido el camino hacia la habitación que ocuparía Tae-yeon, se giró de manera violenta al oírlo decir eso.

Él sólo lo había dicho bromeando, pero al parecer a ella no le había causado gracia alguna.

—Yona —la llamó él —. Tienes que saber primero que yo ya no puedo volver atrás en cuanto a nuestra relación se refiere.

Su rostro y su cabello parecían de un solo tono.

—Te deseo como un hombre desea a una mujer —aclaró —. Es posible que me cueste un poco controlar mi lívido, pero ten claro que nunca haría algo que tú no quieras.

Anhelaba dejar las cosas claras.

—Y quiero ser enfático al pedirte que yo no entiendo muy bien las indirectas por lo que no debes temer decirme las cosas de manera literal —dijo algo amilanado.

Quiso decirle que era algo que le pasaba con ella exclusivamente, pero prefirió omitirlo. Era casi absurdo considerando que ya no controlaba algunos aspectos de manera racional porque ella le gustaba demasiado, pero de algún modo no deseaba hacerle saber cuánto poder tenía en él.

—Si no te gusta algo de mí o que yo haga, dímelo —solicitó —. No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, y lo digo en todo sentido.

Hablar sobre sexo y un futuro juntos cuando lo había dado todo por perdido no mucho tiempo atrás se sentía todavía utópico e irreal, por lo que debía comenzar a creerlo, a vivirlo y a disfrutarlo.

Ella se sonrojaba con facilidad, pero afirmó con la cabeza de que lo haría como él pedía.

—Y tú… —dijo ella.

Él prestó atención, acataría lo que ella le dijera. Quería construir su relación en base a la confianza.

—Todo lo que me pediste quiero que tú lo hagas conmigo también —rectificó.

Lo haría, aunque no se le ocurría qué podría hacer ella que pudiera llegar a disgustarle. Su mente divagó en las infinitas posibilidades y ninguna le pareció desagradable. Quiso saber si todos los hombres tenían la mente igual de podrida o él era un caso serio y no le hacía sentir mejor el recordar a Jae-Ha, porque pensar que podía parecerse a él era algo inmoral.

—Sí —aseguró —. Lo haré.

Y así con palabras simples hicieron un acuerdo y aunque había imaginado que quizás podía repetir la última noche compartida, él mismo fue víctima del cansancio acumulado durante el día, no pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos una vez que ambos se dirigieron a la cama.

.

Era de madrugada, y las pocas horas que había descansado habían sido suficientes para restaurar su energía. Despertó en la misma cama que ella, él no recordaba haberse quitado la ropa, pero ella estaba con uno de sus pijamas muy revelador, podía ver su piel sedosa y clara expuesta y aunque su intención inicial había sido cubrirla, sólo bastó un pequeño roce para que su pretensión original cambiara súbitamente.

Se había excitado con sólo el olor de las sábanas y con un ligero toque a su hombro. Sí que debía estar enfermo si conseguía una erección sin ninguna incitación. Dejó de tocarla para no despertarla, porque no quería que descubriera cuan lascivo podía ser. No tan pronto al menos…

En algún momento volvió a quedarse dormido y para cuando despertó, Tae-Yeon y Yona estaba desayunando un no muy nutritivo desayuno.

—Hoy iremos al supermercado, le estaba diciendo a Tae-Yeon que podía escoger el cereal que él quiera porque este es el que me gusta a mi —dijo sonrendo ella.

—¡A mi me gusta! —aseguró el niño.

—Deben también ir a Fuuga por sus cosas... –habló ella enumerando las cosas que debían pasar ese día.

—Tae-Yeon debes ir a hacer la cama que ocupaste –indicó Hak.

—No hay apuro —le recordó ella.

—Tae-Yeon… —reiteró él —. Ve.

No solía hablarle así a su hermano, por lo que él acató lo que le indicó.

—No quiero ser insistente —retomó la palabra él -. Pero hay algo que aunque admito que no hace me hace feliz, creo que es necesario para ti y hasta cierto punto, consecuentemente también para mí.

Deseó no haber abierto la boca con aquel último requerimiento que inicialmente había callado, pero que sin embargo sabía que debía ser expuesto.

—Yona… —pronunció su nombre —. Creo que es necesario que te encuentres con Soo-won.

No le gustaba, pero era necesario, no podía vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber que realmente ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por y no estaba simplemente infatuada por haber estado él en el momento y lugar correcto, y para ello debía tenerlo en frente y hablar con él sin deseos de escapar. Ella misma había aceptado que él no le era indiferente y no podía cegarse a la verdad.

Su semblante cambió y aquello hizo que la viera todavía más pequeña desde de su perspectiva cercana al metro noventa.

—Está buscando hablar contigo —le recordó —. Y creo que estás huyendo de él.

Sus hombros regresaron a la posición original.

—¿Estarás más tranquilo si lo hago? —desafió ella.

—Sí —aceptó —. En parte.

—Bien —contestó ella.

Se levantó y dejó lo que ya había sido terminado de usar en el fregadero, y antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación, lo miró de manera enfadada.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y jamás lograba parecer amenazante, sino todo lo contrario. Usualmente reía, pero en ese momento, seguía sintiéndose intranquilo.

Lavó con detenimiento la loza en el fregadero. Aquello que le mencionó de estar huyendo de Soo-won no era algo repentino y antes de ilusionar además de a él mismo a su hermano, se empecinó a pesar del pavor, en no prolongar lo inevitable.

No creía haber pasado tanto tiempo como para que al voltearse, encontrarse con Yona perfectamente lista para salir.

—¿Vas a salir? —consultó.

—Sí —respondió.

—Bien —comentó él —. Cuídate.

No respondió, y sólo vociferó un "hasta pronto" en voz alta, como para que escuchara su hermano que seguía en la habitación sin salir. Él era realmente prudente, pero al oír a Yona despedirse, salió.

—¿No iremos al supermercado? —preguntó algo decepcionado.

Ella había hecho planes con ellos, y él los había echado por la borda.

—Espérame acá —pidió.

Apresuró el paso y al salir vio cómo se cerraban las puertas del ascensor y por más que pulsó los botones para detenerlo, no funcionó. En un acto de desesperación, corrió por las escaleras. Era humanamente imposible igualar la velocidad de descenso de un elevador, pero haría el esfuerzo.

Saltó cuantos escalones pudo para apresurarse y aunque estaba seguro de que no había tardado demasiado, había sido lento para lo que había ameritado la situación.

No se arrepentía de haberle dicho acerca de la solicitud de que se encontrara con Soo-won, pero si creía que podía haber abordado el tema de manera diferente.

—¿Hak? —lo sorprendió la voz de Yona.

Por algún motivo ella seguía ahí, y de pronto se aclaró su mente y acercándose a ella, disminuyó la distancia, hasta poder sujetar sus mejillas con sus manos y acariciarla con los pulgares.

—Cuando te encuentres con él no pienses en las promesas que pudiste haber hecho —expresó con determinación —. Sólo concéntrate en lo que te haga feliz y lo que verdaderamente quieras y no te conformes con menos, Yona…

Ella lo alejó con la mano y con un gesto altivo, se dirigió hasta su auto.

Sentía que cometía un error, pero al mismo tiempo que sería un error no haberlo hecho, y ahí se quedó, siguiendo con la vista el auto que ella había abordado hasta que ya no estuvo más en el estacionamiento…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo bastante prolongado. Este capítulo salió largo a modo de compensación por todos los meses de retraso, y anuncio también que el próximo será el último :)**

 **Este Hak tan inseguro dan ganas de golpearlo :X**

 **Lamento la larga espera, estaré atenta a ver si recibo algún review que ayude a la motivación.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona / Hak**

 **Advertencia: mínima discreción**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

¿Por qué sus palabras no eran creíbles? Expresar sus sentimientos finalmente fue como hablarle al viento. Le había dicho que lo quería, y nunca se sintió mejor como cuando se supo correspondida, sin embargo no duró demasiado, ya que lo primero que él hacía era enviarla con Soo-won, habiendo tenido el descaro además de decirle luego que buscara su propia felicidad, sin tomarlo en cuenta a él y todo lo que le había dicho que quería a su lado.

 _Como si sus palabras no hubiesen tenido efecto en él…_

En algún punto había dado a Hak por perdido, pero cuando él regreso luego de supuestamente haberse ido para no volver, ella comprendió que lo más parecido a la felicidad era cuando estaba en buenos términos con él y profundamente relacionado con cuan cerca estaban, y era como si él no lo aceptara… ¿Había demostrado demasiada dependencia? Quizá lo había asustado.

Siempre ella tuvo presente que Hak tenía un hermano pequeño del que era responsable, y conociéndolo él no escaparía de su responsabilidad. No era ningún esfuerzo para ella aceptar a su hermano, de hecho se recriminó por no haber pensado en eso antes, seguramente el vivir separados era para ambos un gran inconveniente. Ella como hija única no lo había considerado. Ella no tenía ese nexo con nadie, sin embargo conocía la relevancia del parentesco y debió haberlo pensado antes, porque parecía en ese momento como si hubiese utilizado a Tae-yeon para retenerlo… nuevamente.

Golpeó el manubrio y se sobresaltó al tocar la bocina por accidente. Las personas que estaban en el semáforo a su lado la miraron y ella se inclinó a modo de disculpa, sonrojándose al haber llamado innecesariamente la atención justo cuando no la necesitaba, porque estaba segura de que su molestia podía ser percibida en su expresión.

Hak le había dicho que se reencontrara con Soo-won y ella obedientemente, como pocas veces, iba de camino al encuentro más que postergado con ese hombre. Ella no deseaba verlo, sus asuntos con él estaban resueltos en lo que a ella concernía pero en su indignación con Hak había terminado llamándolo por propia voluntad tras haberlo plantado, y Soo-won, sin siquiera mencionar que no había asistido a la anterior cita, aceptó reunirse cuando ella. Aceleró y se dirigió al lugar acordado, sin pensar demasiado en el encuentro que se aproximaba…

.

—Yona… —saludó él —. Hola…

Lo había visto a la distancia con Lily, pero era diferente el tenerlo frente a ella, hablándole, diciendo su nombre y saludándola con una sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió distante.

¿Lo que seguía a continuación era una banal conversación acerca de cómo había sido el tiempo en el cual no habían tenido contacto o sobre cómo estaba el clima?

Ese escenario era más sofisticado del que por años había imaginado. Muy civilizado. Llevaban uno frente al otro alrededor de cinco minutos, y para haber estado él buscándola para hablar con ella no parecía como si fuera finalmente a abrir la boca, y ella no tenía paciencia ni el tiempo para irse por las ramas. No deseaba prolongarlo más de lo necesario –que a ella no le parecía que lo fuese-.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber. No le interesaba realmente cómo había estado desde la última vez que lo había tenido frente a ella. Su mirada no llegaba a encontrarse directamente con la de ella, y notó que se perdió en los delicados adornos bordados del mantel que cubría la mesa justo entre ellos.

—Demasiada responsabilidad —aclaró.

¿Responsabilidad? ¿Eso había sido ella para él?

—Mucho que perder —continuó.

¿La herencia? Su padre había hecho malos negocios, y aunque no eran acaudalados, ese lado de la familia vivía acomodadamente. La única que hubiese perdido hubiese sido ella de haber seguido adelante como lo habían planeado.

—Merecías a alguien que te amara como tú necesitabas y querías que lo hicieran —soltó.

¿Había sido demasiado efusiva con sus sentimientos? Pero, ¿por qué no serlo? ¿Por qué no demostrar la alegría de verse después de una larga jornada sin saber el uno del otro? ¿No sería eso antinatural y poco honesto?

Había anhelado esas respuestas por años, y creyó que cuando las obtuviera, se sentiría de un modo distinto, pero no había sucedido. Nada había cambiado, seguía careciendo de sentido.

—¿Y tenías que llevarlo todo tan lejos? —inquirió.

Las peleas con su padre, el posterior alejamiento, todos esos planes que en realidad si lo pensaba con cuidado, sólo ella se había involucrado planificando el futuro, él sólo se dignaba a asentir y sonreír, sin manifestar su posición respecto a las decisiones tomadas.

—No imaginé que obtendría una beca en el extranjero —evidenció —. No me hubiese ido de no haberla obtenido.

Entendió sólo entonces que si no hubiese sido por esa beca que obtuvo, ella viviría bajo el engaño de su siempre sonriente y relajada expresión. Esa falsa e inmutable fachada y comenzó a reír, ante la sorpresa de él.

Desde el comienzo el haber tenido una relación amorosa con su primo, a quien su padre rechazaba como posible pareja por el parentesco y otros motivos que nunca había revelado, había sido visto como un acto de rebeldía, pero para ella había emergido de manera natural después de crecer junto a él. Observó su apariencia brillante e impecable y basándose sólo en eso y en su buen carácter parecía el prospecto perfecto para fijar la atención a primera impresión, pero sopesó por unos instantes su historia y habiendo pasado los primeros meses como pareja sin haberse besado, ella lo atribuyó a que él era diferente a todos los hombres que hubiese conocido –no es que hubiese conocido muchos-, prefería leer libros o ver documentales que muchas veces duraban horas en vez de salir juntos. "Él es del tipo intelectual" se decía a si misma. Él sólo la besó cuando le preguntó si había alguna razón por la cual no lo hiciera aun habiendo cumplido cinco meses de salir. No había sido un lugar adecuado, tampoco un momento ideal. Sólo había juntado sus labios con los de ella y siguió caminando, como si no hubiese sido la gran cosa.

Jamás él tomó su mano en público, sin embargo ella creyó que él era cauto con su vida privada y no le gustaban las manifestaciones de afecto con testigos, también estaba que nunca quiso tener sexo, aun cuando ella de manera deliberada y casi directa le había dicho que estaba lista.

Todos los avances que los diferenciaban de un par de personas compartiendo el mismo tiempo, espacio y lugar y unos novios, habían sido forzados porque eso era lo que ella quería, no lo que él esperaba…

—Nunca dejaste de verme como la niña que irrumpía en la biblioteca mientras estudiabas tus muy preciados libros de historia mundial y geografía —espetó.

No lo había dicho de manera acusadora, simplemente estaba haciendo calzar las piezas faltantes en el puzle incompleto que su repentina desaparición había dejado en su vida.

Se sintió absurda por haber querido sin ella haber sido correspondida y no haberse dado cuenta. Había estado dispuesta a darlo todo por quien no requería nada de ella, no obstante no dolía; la herida que creía abierta no sangró al conocer la verdad tras su abandono: él simplemente no la había querido.

—Tú ya tenías a alguien que te atesoraba más que a su vida —justificó.

La sola mención a esa persona, en ese momento que aunque no era lo dramático que hubiese podido esperar, consiguió que se disipara cualquier atisbo de confusión: él era la razón por la que podía estar frente a Soo-won con aquella entereza, hablando del pasado que nunca se había atrevido a enfrentar antes.

 _Hak…_

—Te casaste —recalcó él.

" _Y también me divorcié"_ pensó, pero aquello por supuesto no lo diría.

—Sí —afirmó.

—¿Eres feliz? —quiso saber.

La felicidad era un término fabricado y sobrevalorado. Lo que más había aprendido durante esos años que no era algo que pudiera aspirar a ser un estado permanente, sino que estaba compuesto de momentos que al recordarlos traían consigo una sensación de tranquilidad y calmaban la ansiedad; eran instantes que al rememorarlos automáticamente formaban una sonrisa en los labios y hacían que anhelara más de ellos, incluso cuando no parecían significativos en ese instante...

Hak en un comienzo había sido amigo de él, pero con sus constantes ausencias y viajes de campo, habían terminado acercándose hasta que en algún punto Soo-won no era necesario para ellos estar juntos. Se había sorprendido a si misma buscando su compañía en más de alguna ocasión, no siendo sincera acerca de lo bien que se sentía estando a su lado.

No había notado que las cosas más cotidianas como ir de compras, almorzar o ir a la farmacia no las hacía con quien era su novio. Quien había tenido que ir a comprar toallas sanitarias por ella en un momento de urgencia, había sido el amigo de su novio, así como la persona que la había llevado al dentista cuando mordió una almendra y su muela desapareció de una manera misteriosa.

—Sí —admitió.

No tenía que tener una cita con Hak para sentir que estaban compartiendo un agradable momento juntos. A ella le gustaba lo que preparaba más que cualquier restaurante fino, y cuando no estaban al lado del otro, ella sentía como si él lo estuviera, ¿había acaso tenido algo más real que el hogar que había formado junto a él?

Pensó en su cuerpo fuerte, en sus manos grandes, y en cómo le parecía real cuando tenían sexo que disfrutaba de ello y la hacía sentir cómoda con su cuerpo. Sintió una fuerte excitación al recordar lo masculino que sonaban sus gemidos cuando ellos lo hacían. Quiso más.

—Entonces él si cumplió —respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Cumplir? ¿Quién? ¿Hak? A decir verdad no entendió a qué se refería, pero tampoco quería seguir prolongando la reunión.

—Supongo que dijiste lo que tenías que decir —dijo carente de cortesía.

Sólo entonces obtuvo una expresión seria de parte de él.

—En realidad, no tenía nada que decirte —reconoció —. Buscaba saber cómo estabas.

¿Se preocupaba de ella luego de lo había hecho? Él simplemente no entendió el significado de lo que era el descaro. Posiblemente no haya encontrado la definición en sus libros de historia y geografía.

—¿Gracias por la preocupación? —dijo confundida.

No podía culparla si no podía creerle. Tampoco le importaba en demasía.

—Me voy —le informó —. Me están esperando.

" _Y no pretendo tardar en volver a ellos ni un segundo más",_ pensó. Quiso decirle, pero hubiese sonado como despecho, y realmente no lo era, simplemente su mente estaba allá, y no acompañando su cuerpo.

—Una última cosa —la detuvo.

Lo observó y vio que estaba él con los ojos cerrados y si bien casi no había cambiado en el tiempo que no se habían visto notó su cabello más largo. No se había percatado hasta entonces que en realidad sus facciones eran bastante femeninas y evocó si imagen de niño, y recordó que inicialmente le había agradado por lo mismo: parecía una niña de tan hermoso que era.

—Dile a Hak que te diga la verdad —soltó.

Había tenido suficiente de sus frases cortas. Le había dado más tiempo del que había determinado darle.

—La única verdad de todo esto es que pudiste haberme dicho desde el comienzo que no esperara demasiado de ti —contestó —. Nos hubiésemos ahorrado un montón de tiempo y desgaste.

Probablemente aunque le hubiese advertido, ella no lo hubiese escuchado. En esos tiempos no habría creído que él fuera capaz de hacer algo a medias, porque sólo veía perfección en él.

.

No había querido prestarle atención realmente al comentario que había dejado entrever Soo-won acerca de que había algo que Hak no le había dicho, sin embargo se instaló en su corazón la duda y buscó distraerse antes de regresar a su lado. No desconfiaba de él, pero tampoco quería quedarse con la incertidumbre y ese día había sido emocionalmente extenuante.

.

Ya casi había anochecido y aunque en primera instancia su intención no había sido regresar tan tarde, se le había pinchado una llanta y se negó a llamar al servicio de asistencia por mera porfía. Una vez había visto a Hak cambiarla sin problemas, pero en esa operación no midió la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos, porque no fue tan simple como él lo hizo parecer.

La luz del interior se filtraba hacia el exterior, por lo que colocó su mano en la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de poder ejercer fuerza sobre esta, cayó sobre Hak quien al igual que ella se vio sorprendido con el encuentro.

—¿Yona? ¿Qué te pasó? —quiso saber él con preocupación —. ¿Estás bien?

Miró su ropa que antes de salir había estado impecable, sin embargo se podía decir lo contrario en ese momento.

—Sí, sólo tuve un inconveniente —reconoció.

—¿Contra el piso? —indagó burlón él

—Muy gracioso, Hak —respondió ella.

Se acercó a Tae-yeon que miraba la televisión y lo besó en la frente cuando el niño se levantó rápidamente a recibirla con una sonrisa que alumbraba toda su linda cara.

—Vaya, me puedo acostumbrar a esto rápidamente —dijo ella complacida.

—Quería verte —musitó él.

La salida abrupta de la mañana no le había sido indiferente. Tendría más cuidado la próxima vez a la hora de discutir que no estuviera presente él. No quería hacerlo sentir vulnerable.

—Yo también —admitió —. Sólo pensaba en volver…

Lo último lo dijo mirando a Hak a los ojos, sin pestañear.

Tae-yeon luego de comer y amenazar que se quedaría hasta tarde viendo televisión, en realidad no soportó ni una hora.

—No creí que se dormiría tan pronto —comentó ella.

Es porque una de sus medicinas tiene un efecto secundario que hace que esté constantemente luchando contra el sueño.

Eso explicaba porque a veces lo notaba aletargado. Iba a tener que informarse más acerca de su enfermedad, las medicinas que debía tomar y los efectos colaterales, para que ninguna situación la tomara por sorpresa.

Había hablado con Hak con normalidad a causa de que Tae-yeon había estado con ellos, pero estaba segura de que ambos se sentían igual de intranquilos luego de lo acontecido esa mañana.

Ella estaba fuera de la habitación de Tae-yeon, esperando nerviosamente que Hak terminara de arroparlo. Sus piernas temblaban y su estómago no le daba tregua. Pensó en lo que le diría y en lo molesta que estaba con él por no detenerla sino por el contrario, enviarla con Soo-won, pero también en lo mucho que le afectaba que no creyera cuando le decía que lo quería a él.

Escuchó sus pasos aproximarse y tuvo problemas para tragar su propia saliva. Miró de reojo y notó que él estaba a su lado, más rápido de lo que había predicho, por lo que no tuvo más que unos segundos para determinar si sentía molesta o herida con él. Giró su cabeza, y la levantó, acción que luego la hizo incapaz de desviar sus ojos de los suyos. Notó con rapidez que no podía decidir entre ambos estados de ánimo, porque era una mezcla de ambos. Una combinación perfecta y confusa.

En un intento infructuoso de abrir la boca para recriminarle su conducta, él la asaltó, y sin que lo viera venir, la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared. Cualquier atisbo de recriminación desapareció cuando él la levantó y la dejó a su altura para poder besarla de manera impetuosa y tan necesitada que le causaba cosquillas, porque besaba, tocaba y olfateaba por donde fuera que se moviera.

Intentó hablar, pero nada coherente podía ser formulado en su cerebro, por lo que su boca, independiente de sus órdenes, respondió a la efusividad, no dejando espacio para hacer u actuar manera distinta.

—Vamos… habitación —logró murmurar con cuestionable elocuencia.

Tenía muy presente que ese lugar no era el adecuado para esa clase de cosas, si Tae-yeon llegara a despertar, podría oírlos o verlos si es que se despertaba o se levantaba, pero cuando él presionó su erección contra ella, su única reacción fue abrir las piernas y utilizarlas para rodearlo y sentirlo más.

¿En qué momento la desfachatez se había apropiado de su cuerpo que reaccionaba de esa forma cuando él insinuaba que esperaba tener sexo?

Posiblemente fue en el mismo momento en el que conoció que podía llegar a sentir esa clase de cosas, que habían funciones y sensaciones de su cuerpo que para ser descubiertas debían primero ser exploradas, y una vez ya hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

Con sus manos temblorosas y con más deseos que consciencia de su entorno, se encargó de sus pantalones, que con el peso cayeron, haciendo un ruido metálico. Miró por un instante hacia abajo, observando su erección impetuosa que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

La reacción del cuerpo de Hak hacia el suyo la hacía sentir honrada y halagada. No había tenido posibilidades antes de explorar ese lado desconocido suyo, y le gustaba sentir su corazón latir apresurado, el calor generado y la expectación acerca de lo que vendría a continuación; era adictivo y mejoraba a medida que lo practicaba.

Era esa la primera vez que lo hacían de esa manera, con toda la luz alumbrándolos, no dando espacio al cinismo o a la superficial protección que otorgaba la oscuridad. En esa oportunidad, estaban expuestos y podían ver las expresiones del otro.

—Yo sólo… yo quiero… —dijo con dificultad.

Decir de manera abierta que quería tener sexo, habiendo crecido bajo el rigor de una educación más bien puritana, hacía que se sintiera rebelde y _sucia_ , como les habían dicho a ella y a sus compañeras que eran quienes eran presas de sus deseos impuros y se dejaban llevar por sus instintos. Esas mujeres eran conocidas como rameras, y ellas no podían serlo, porque era mal visto.

Y se sentía jodidamente bien ser _sucia_ y maravillosamente sensual.

Él la miraba con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas que lo mismo que ella quería, él lo deseaba también.

—¿Está bien si yo…? —quiso saber.

De hecho se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho ya. El vestido que estaba arrugado en su cintura y desde hacía unos segundos podía sentir su pene a través de la fina tela de su ropa interior, causando la impaciencia que la tibia humedad en había delatado.

—Sí —confirmó —. Sí.

Había escuchado la expresión "duro contra el muro", sin embargo ella no comprendía que tenía de bueno estar de pie teniendo sexo, pero aquello sólo había confirmado que su escasa experiencia la dejaba de manifiesto con su incredulidad ante una práctica que parecía instalada en el morbo colectivo.

La posición era práctica, le permitía sentirlo con una profundidad que no estaba segura de haber vivenciado antes. Dolía pero también le gustaba y la respiración pesada de él la sentía en la nuca, provocándole unas cosquillas diferentes a las provocadas en su interior.

—Esto es inapropiado —aludió él.

Con esa clase de comentario por un segundo creyó que se detendría, pero él sólo se acomodó, lo que le permitió a ella hacer lo mismo. Sus piernas estaban comenzando a acalambrarse. Parecía que él se estaba llevando todo el peso al sostenerla, pero tener las piernas abiertas en esa posición no era un esfuerzo que se debiera despreciar.

—Lo es, porqueTae-yeon podría despertar y vernos así… —recalcó ella.

Él comenzó a moverse más fuerte y rápido y ella comprendió que quería acabar, por lo que dejó su papel pasivo, colocando sus brazos tras su cuello ella comenzó a mover las caderas con la misma velocidad apremiante que él, no pudiendo soportar por mucho su ritmo, aunque no fue necesario, ya que él terminó justo después que ella. Ya tendrían tiempo de disfrutar de una manera menos enérgica y más calmada, pero ese no había sido ese momento.

.

Tras el desgastante ejercicio de alto impacto consumado, se encontraron en la habitación que había sido designada para el uso de él.

—¿Hak? —le habló.

Sin embargo él no le contestó y ella que en primera instancia había estado dándole la espalda, se volteó hacia él.

—Hak —lo meció.

Se había dicho a si misma hablar con él tan pronto fuera posible, pero en el primer momento que tenían para hacerlo, sus hormonas se manifestaron y hablaron por ella y aunque lo había disfrutado –no podía negarlo- no deseaba que ese fuera el modo en que operaran en el futuro.

Miró su rostro dormido y acarició con sus dedos el contorno de su masculino rostro, sin despreocuparse de las orejas y su cabello, y se arrimó más hacia él, y su olor le fascinó. Él no parecía usar algún perfume en particular, por lo que deseó saber si ese aroma que la cautivaba hasta en sueños provenía de su desodorante o de su loción para después de afeitarse, pero sin preguntarle, porque quería descubrirlo.

—¿Cuándo fue que te transformaste en la persona más especial para mí? —susurró.

No creía que pudiera llegar a conocer la respuesta con certeza, pero no importaba en realidad.

Decidió esa noche que esa sería la habitación que compartirían, sin preguntarle a él si era lo que quería, porque ese lugar estaba impregnado con su olor, y no había otra esencia que le gustara más que la de él.

.

Se despertó temprano cuando sintió que el lado de Hak estaba desocupado. No sintió miedo de ser abandonada, sin embargo había esperado despertar a su lado. Se levantó y se encontró con Hak y Tae-yeon discutiendo.

—Me siento bien —insistía el chico.

Sin embargo no es el momento de que vayas a la escuela –justificó.

—Quiero ir —insistió.

Tae-yeon estaba manifestando lo que cualquier chico de su edad no querría, pero para él que no podía era un anhelo al parecer frustrado.

—Tal vez el próximo año —descartó Hak.

Estaba evidentemente afectado y al verla a ella la saludó con una sonrisa algo forzada, y se retiró a su habitación.

No quería ser impertinente inmiscuyéndose en donde no le correspondía, pero debía preguntar.

—¿Por qué no puede ir? —quiso saber —. Buenos días…

Él la saludo con una sonrisa, pero también pudo notar que estaba frustrado. Tomo la silla que antes había estado ocupando Tae-yeon.

—Porque podría contagiarse de cualquier cosa. Hay muchos chicos ahí —explicó —. Además su sistema inmune se deprime con facilidad y no ayuda que él no me diga cuando se siente mal.

Comprendió su preocupación y su reticencia, pero tampoco era natural para un chico de su edad sólo estar en casa y el hospital. No era vida, y si su preocupación era la cantidad de personas en el salón de clases, ella conocía un lugar en el cual no había más de diez alumnos.

—La escuela de la que egresé no tiene muchos alumnos por salón… —explicó —. Y ahora no es exclusivamente para mujeres.

Hak la quedó mirando de forma extraña.

—La cuota de incorporación de esa escuela privada es más cara que este apartamento —sostuvo con negatividad —. No podemos pagarlo

Con él siempre estaban esos problemas. Era molesto que fuera tan práctico y no quiso hablar más del tema. Algo haría, pero una vez que tuviera todo lo necesario, volvería a planteárselo.

—Hoy iré a cancelar el contrato en Fuuga y traer algunas cosas de regreso —le informó.

¿Por qué no había mencionado una sola palabra sobre lo acontecido el día anterior? ¿Por qué no le preguntaba sobre Soo-won?

—Hak… —llamó su atención —. Sobre ayer…

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

—¿Él te dijo algo? —demandó saber.

" _Dile a Hak que te diga la verdad"_ recordó las molestas palabras, que viniendo de su parte sonaban insidiosas a sus oídos.

Al parecer efectivamente había algo que no le había dicho. El día anterior no le había tomado el peso, pero en ese momento, no podía sino pensar en lo peor…

Tuvo miedo de preguntar…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola, buenas tardes!**

 **Sé que anuncio que será el capítulo final de casi todas mis historias de manera apresurada, pero esa es mi intención incial y después, bueno, escribo y no termino de relatar todo y como no me gusta dejar cosas sin contestar, prefiero alargarlo, aunque sí o sí el próximo será el último.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son lo único que me anima continuar con estas historias; de a poco iré poniendome al día.**

 **Hasta pronto y de nuevo agradezco su paciencia y la fidelidad a quienes me siguen hasta hoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Hak / Yona**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo cuenta con escenas descriptivas de encuentros sexuales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

Estaba siendo testigo de las lágrimas que tanto había detestado ver y lo peor era saber que era él quien lo había causado. La misma persona que había jurado jamás hacer algo para provocar esa amarga expresión en ella. Había odiado a Soo-won por haberla hecho sufrir, sin embargo no era diferente a él. Había hecho lo mismo que Soo-won, sin embargo, de hecho, temía que fuera muchísimo peor.

—Siempre haces lo mismo –expuso ella.

No tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería, porque resultó evidente. No tuvo como defenderse, sólo le quedaba escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

—Te he permitido conocerme como nunca había dejado que lo hicieran, te he dejado saber mis anhelos, lo que me asusta, me disgusta y me pone de mal humor. Me he sentido avergonzada de algunas cosas que te he confiado, pero aun así lo hice, porque quería darte el acceso a mi mundo –declaró -. Porque cuando te dije que te amaba lo dije porque lo sentía y porque de verdad creía en el proyecto que pensé nos involucraba a ambos en un futuro en común.

Le dolía el pecho con cada palabra que ella decía, porque todo había partido con la premisa de haber estado buscando a su lado justamente lo que ella le estaba reclamando. Había tenido la suerte de haberlo obtenido, pero él por el contrario, no se creía merecedor de aquello.

—Cuando dije que nosotros tres podíamos ser una familia no fue algo que no pensara con cuidado –reveló -. Lo hice de manera consciente, y deseando que pudiera concretarse.

Su tono se resquebrajaba con cada palabra que le dirigía y a él le aumentaba de manera proporcional la angustia.

—¿Y tú…? ¿Puedes decir asegurar que de verdad creíste en este proyecto como yo si lo hice? –inquirió.

Era tan fácil a veces olvidar el por qué toda esa situación se estaba dando a lugar. Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran legítimos y dejarse llevar cuando ella le sonreía era tan natural como respirar, y aquella bella expresión le adormecía el cerebro tal como operaba un barbitúrico.

—Me haces sentir casi todo el tiempo deseada cuando me miras y piensas que no me doy cuenta de que me estás viendo–habló bajando la voz, con notaria vergüenza -, sin embargo, hay otras pocas ocasiones en las que siento que no puedes soportar verme…

Los sentimientos de culpabilidad lo abordaban a ratos, justo cuando era demasiado feliz y el subconsciente le recordara que en realidad sólo era un usurpador, y aunque no dudaba de los sentimientos de ella hacia él, no podía simplemente aceptar autoengañarse. Tenían fecha de caducidad y sería justo cuando ella se enterara de la verdad…

—¿Por qué no me respondes, Hak? –quiso saber -. Necesito creer si he sido la única tonta pensando que había un futuro que construiríamos juntos.

Desde que ese sujeto había aparecido y la había buscado que estaba temiendo ese momento. Vivir con temor era un auténtico infierno, y sin embargo no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Había sido como vivir en el mejor de sus sueños.

—Pienso en lo nuestro todo el tiempo –reveló él finalmente.

Era cierto. Estaba tan ocupado adelantándose para el momento en el que todo terminase que por intervalos de tiempo –cada vez más recurrentes -, no vivía el presente, sino en un futuro en el que ella ya no estaba, y ella se había terminado percatando, cuando él creía que era un buen actor.

—Jamás imaginé que sería de esta manera y me estoy exponiendo como una mujer poco digna al exigirte hacer algo que tus acciones me hicieron creer que era lo mismo que yo quería, pero… ya no te creo, Hak… -se explayó con una expresión de tristeza que lo acompañaba un tono de voz lastimoso.

Una vez lo habían apuñalado cuando trató de impedir un asalto, y el dolor había sido tal que era comparable con lo que sintió en su pecho al oírla reclamar por su atención. Al escucharle decir que creía que no la amaba.

—Te amo… -rebatió con seguridad.

Sin embargo ella sólo mostró una sonrisa que no transmitía alegría alguna.

—Ya no te creo –reiteró.

De todas las cosas, esa era la más grande de las verdades, y ella no le creía.

—¿Cómo voy a creer que me quieres si hace más de dos semanas que no me tocas? –expuso con voz baja -. Si cuando estamos solos siempre buscas la forma en que dejemos de estarlo...

No era porque no la deseara, sino por todo lo contrario. El temor de perderla había hecho que tratara de prologar de manera burda algo que era insostenible en el tiempo.

—A no ser que sea cierto que me amas y todo esto sea porque… ¿Es por lo que le pediste a Soo-won que hiciera? –encaró finalmente.

Ella lo miró fijamente y entendió que eludir el tema no era una opción viable. Su temor más grande se había convertido en una muy vívida pesadilla: Yona sabía la verdad.

—¿Te sientes tan culpable por eso que ya no puedes mirarme directamente? –habló con enojo –espetó.

¿Hablarían de lo mismo? No parecía ser otra cosa, pero sólo por si acaso había una mínima posibilidad, lo intentaría. Al menos debería cerciorarse de que hablaban de lo mismo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? –quiso saber.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo pretendes verme la cara? –preguntó molesta -. ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes mantenerme en el desconocimiento?

No lo dijo, pero era seguro: ella lo sabía…

—¿Te lo dijo _él_? –consultó evidentemente celoso -. ¿Cuándo fue?

No podía evitarlo, el saber que se había encontrado sin él saberlo evocaba su furia. Temía que volviera a su lado más de lo que le temía a la muerte.

—¿Quién más? –contestó -. ¿O acaso alguien más sabe que me ocuparon como una moneda de cambio?

Había dejado de llorar, hacía un rato pero una lágrima silenciosa volvió a humedecer donde todavía se le marcaban los surcos del llanto anterior, no obstante ella se la secó con tal rudeza que dejó su rostro enrojecido por la brusquedad de aquel movimiento.

—¿Y de verdad todo lo que puedes preguntarme es "cuándo fue"? –sostuvo incrédula

¿Qué podía decirle? Odiaba a Soo-won por haberle dicho la verdad, pero él mismo había estado esperando a que ésta se descubriera, de cierto modo. Creía en eso de que "la verdad siempre sale a la luz". Al final todo se sabía y se sorprendía más rápido a un mentiroso que a un ladrón, como decía su abuelo…

—Por esa beca… -dijo ella.

Él miró hacia otro lado, pero siguió escuchando atento a lo que ella decía.

—Le pediste que se fuera, y para convencerlo le ofreciste la beca que tú habías ganado –aseguró con completa certeza.

Temblaba, aunque no hacía frío. Esas palabras eran escalofriantes, así como su rostro en ese momento inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? –demandó saber.

Era tan obvio que le costaba trabajo que ella no concluyera por si misma lo que era evidente.

—¡Dímelo! –exigió.

Aunque se había estado preparando para ese instante, las palabras no salían. Había pensado en la situación, más no como explicarla y salir airoso. No era un buen mentiroso de cualquier modo, y no sabía cuánta información ella manejaba en realidad, así que sólo pudo pensar en decirle la verdad, pensar en una alternativa sería ofensivo.

—¡Porque odiaba que lo esperaras por horas para sólo estar unos minutos con él! –reveló finalmente -. ¡Porque no podía tolerar que no te diera la atención que merecías!

Desde que la discusión había tenido lugar, que la expresión de ella no había cambiado, sin embargo podía observar en ese instante un rostro que expresaba una de una de incredulidad a una de completa sorpresa.

—¡Porque él no te daba el lugar que yo consideraba debías tener! –continuó con sus descargos -. ¡Porque deseaba tomar su lugar en tu vida y no me importaba el costo! Y aunque me arrepiento porque te hice sufrir con mi egoísmo, con ello comprobé que tenía razón sobre lo que creía de él y lo que sentía por ti.

Ella lo miró y preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Qué habías estado pensando? –quiso averiguar.

No pensó que la vería tan entera al decirle que siempre creyó que él no la quería, por lo que se armó de valor y continuó:

—Que él no te quería del mismo modo que tú a él… -dijo en un susurro -. Que si yo estuviera en su lugar, una beca no me apartaría de tu lado. Que si yo fuera él, no te haría sentir sola jamás…

Escucharse a sí mismo verbalizando lo que nunca se había atrevido, se sentía como si se quitara una gran roca sobre sus hombros.

—Si alguien me hubiese propuesto ese tipo de trueque ni siquiera lo hubiese considerado, y antes de que hubiese terminado de decirlo le hubiese partido la mandíbula–explicó -. Le ofrecí que se fuera él en mi lugar, y él simplemente aceptó, aunque creo que comprendió el motivo sin que se lo dijera.

Hubo una pausa que él deseó que hubiese sido más larga, porque ser así de honesto era difícil.

—¿Qué es lo que entendió? –profundizó.

—Lo que tú ya debes haber concluido –se fue por las ramas.

La mirada que le otorgó le hizo saber que ella no estaba para esa clase de respuestas evasivas.

—Que estaba enamorado de ti –confesó -. Y que no estaba dispuesto a alejarme aun si tu querías a alguien más...

Ella parecía como si estuviera pensando, aunque no lograba darse una idea sobre qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

—Pero esa beca hubiese cambiado tu vida… -susurró ella -. Aplicaron cientos de personas y de entre todas ellas tú fuiste el ganador, ¿cómo serían las cosas si hubieses seguido con ello…? ¿Dónde estarías ahora…?

Él negó con la cabeza. Ella no era la única que le había preguntado lo mismo, sus profesores le habían preguntado si acaso se habían equivocado al escogerlo a él por sobre los demás al negarse a ir a donde todos aspiraban que fuera…

—Enamorarme de quien se supone no debía fue lo que cambió mi vida–reconoció avergonzado -. Jamás me he preguntado qué hubiese pasado, o sobre cómo sería ahora todo…

Era la verdad. Además no sólo estaba ella, sino también su hermano que lo tenía sólo a él, y aunque podía confiar en otras personas para que cuidaran de él, no se sentía capaz de irse a otro país sabiendo lo frágil de su salud.

—Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento de todo esto es haberme aprovechado de tu vulnerabilidad… –admitió.

Esa noche que la había besado por primera vez, había jurado no volver a asaltarla de esa manera, sin embargo no había podido detenerse al día siguiente, y así avanzó hasta que un día terminó haciendo lo impensado, metiéndose a su cama e iniciando una extraña relación en la que aunque tenían sexo y se besaban, seguían siendo amigos luego, que no hablaban de lo acontecido durante la noche.

Una relación de amigos con derecho, estando casados en realidad.

—Que me ofrecieras que nos casáramos fue algo completamente inesperado–expuso con una pequeña sonrisa -. Estaba feliz de que acudieras a mí, sin importarme mayormente las circunstancias que te llevaron a eso, lo único que consideré fue que me lo había pedido a mí y no a otro…

Notó un leve sonrojo, aunque no estaba seguro del motivo. Quizá la iluminación era mala, sus palabras habrían surtido alguna clase de efecto o tal vez era la furia. No podía saberlo, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que ella decidiría, estaba siendo completamente hermética.

—Entonces, Hak… ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora? –preguntó ella.

Creía saberlo porque tendía a pensar siempre en las peores opciones, e iba a ser difícil hacerle entender a su hermano, que se había encariñado con ella de una manera casi absurda, que tendrían que alejarse, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de sus acciones, aunque lamentaba arrastrar a quien ninguna clase de culpa tenía.

—Sólo dame algo de tiempo… -solicitó -. Llamaré a Jae-Ha y le preguntaré si…

No alcanzó a terminar, porque Yona lo sujetó violentamente de la ropa, terminando agachado a su altura, muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando hacer? –quiso saber ella -. La verdad…

—En llevarme a mi hermano y nuestras cosas a su bodega –respondió nervioso.

Creyó que lo soltaría, pero ella no disminuyó su agarre en lo más mínimo.

—¿Hasta cuándo estarás con eso de irte cuando hay problemas? –inquirió ella molesta-. ¡Si ibas a huir, debiste haber tomado esa beca de mierda desde el comienzo!

Ella no solía expresarse así, por lo que no estaba seguro sobre qué esperar.

—Si ibas a irte así de fácil, no debiste haberte acercado a mí en primer lugar –manifestó.

Con toda razón ella le reclamaba, y es que él no se sentía a su altura. Ella era hermosa y de una renombrada familia, mientras que él no tenía la más mínima idea de quienes eran sus progenitores. A él literalmente lo habían recogido de la calle y tuvo la fortuna de que lo educaran y lo amaran sin que les importase su origen.

—No me interesa más –musitó ella con apreciable agotamiento -. Siempre optas por escapar en vez de resolver, pero ya no puedes…hazte cargo de esto que siento por ti ahora. ¡Hazte responsable de estos sentimientos que surgieron por ti!

No lo dijo literal, pero ella le estaba diciendo que no se fuera. No era un mal entendido, ella lo había dicho, pero él no era muy bueno con eso de captar los mensajes subliminales. Él había llegado a tener siempre los primeros lugares a punta de mucho esfuerzo y estudio, por lo que prefería las instrucciones claras y precisas.

—Iba a preguntarle, pero ella se le adelantó y aclaró sus dudas.

No irás a ningún lado –sentenció -. Olvídate de que te dejaré ir con Jae-Ha. Te quedarás, prepararás la comida, me irás a buscar cada día después del trabajo, veremos luego lo que sea que tu hermano o yo queramos ver y dormirás conmigo cada noche…

Así era la vida que llevaban hasta hacía poco. Él trabajaba media jornada en una oficina y pasaba por Tae-Yeon, que había terminado yendo a ese instituto privado que Yona insistió que debía ir. Finalmente en la institución habían procurado todas las precauciones para que él pudiera asistir, y para cuando supo que ella lo había estado planeado, ya estaban todos los trámites necesarios y sólo faltaba su autorización como su tutor legal. Terminó aceptando que fuera a esa escuela cuyo costo era el equivalente a tres tercios de su sueldo, y adoptando ese nuevo horario en el que trabajaba desde el apartamento nuevamente una vez que lo recogía y llegaban a casa luego de la jornada escolar.

—Decidiste por tu cuenta que Soo-Won no era bueno para mí –indicó ella -. Y probablemente si no lo hubieses hecho, yo todavía estaría corriendo detrás de él, encandilada y luciendo como una boba a tus ojos y los de los demás…

Él no había sido el único que había notado que su amor no era correspondido como lo merecía, no obstante en ningún momento creyó que fuese una tonta, simplemente que él no merecía a alguien como ella.

—Jamás he considerado que seas boba –clarificó -. Nunca…

La miró directamente al decir eso, y es que sus intervenciones desde que todo había comenzado habían sido pocas. Le costaba hablar y pensar en las palabras adecuadas, sin embargo al escucharla tratarse de esa manera, él simplemente no pudo sino esclarecer que no había modo ninguno que pensara eso de ella.

—Tal vez seguiría sin querer reconocer que ya sabía él no me quería... –admitió.

Ella lo dijo con tal naturalidad que le sorprendió escucharlo, aunque era la primera vez que la oía admitir que sabía que no era correspondida.

—Tú veías todo eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó evidentemente sabiendo que así era -. Comenzaste a acompañarme en esas largas esperas y siempre estuviste para llevarme a casa cuando él finalmente no llegaba a nuestras citas…

Había sido testigo de cómo ella emocionada preparaba las que ella pensaba eran "las citas perfectas" y estas no concluían como ella esperaba. De hecho, ni siquiera comenzaban porque simplemente él olvidaba a llegar, dando como excusa cosas como: "la lectura se había tornado demasiado interesante que no había sentido el paso del tiempo y no pude llegar…"

—No me interesa más cómo empezamos tú y yo –reiteró ella -. Sólo me importa esto que tenemos ahora… porque es real para ti también, ¿verdad…?

Sus palabras disiparon todos los miedos y el fuerte sentimiento de culpa que arrastraba desde entonces.

—No –respondió secamente.

La expresión de Yona cambió de manera radical, y repasando la respuesta se dio cuenta de que no se había explicado bien y se apresuró a aclararlo.

—No se siente real estar escuchándote decir estas cosas –explicó.

Ella lo besó apremiantemente, de la forma en la que había estado evitando durante todos esos días, y él le respondió tan necesitado como parecía estarlo ella a su vez, y sin esperar se sentó y ella tomó una posición sugerente sobre él, que le permitió aproximarse lo suficiente como para no poder mirar hacia ningún otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos.

—Me sentí sola y rechazada durante este tiempo –reconoció -. Pero igual sentía que lo merecía por haber hecho lo que hice contigo…

No era que él no quisiera, era que la culpa lo carcomía y el miedo a perderla lo superaba. Intentó mantener distancia con la absurda creencia que si no estaban lo suficientemente cerca, podría prolongarlo un poco más, aunque en realidad había sido agónico el estar tan cerca y a la vez lejos. La primera semana se había estado masturbando como un bonobo adolescente, y la segunda ya no le encontraba sentido y ni siquiera se le paraba, sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo, con la sangre ardiendo. Se había excitado desde el momento que comenzó a entender que su suerte iba a ser muy distinta de lo que había imaginado que sería.

—Estás excitado, Hak… -susurró ella al notarlo.

Era ridículo lo rápido que ella conseguía ponerlo duro, no obstante no lo podía controlar, y en realidad Yona no había hecho algo en particular para provocarlo. Temió por un momento que ella se asqueara, y a decir verdad no había mucho que explicar, lo avergonzaba, pero era una manifestación honesta de su deseo por ella y su proximidad.

—Voy a tocarte –le advirtió.

Apenas fue capaz de asentir, cuando ella ya había comenzado a hacerlo. La estimulación no era demasiada con la ropa de por medio, no obstante aun así lo disfrutó, aunque se había vuelto muchísimo mejor cuando ella rodeó su erección con su mano tibia y suave de manera directa. Pensó que no podría esperar más por evitar lo que parecía ser insostenible por más tiempo, y su justificación era que hacía más de una semana que no tenía acción de ningún tipo, y perdido en su alza de entusiasmo, estaba decidido a no contenerse más y aunque aquello parecía inminente porque estaba física y psicológicamente preparado para alcanzarlo, pero no llegó a suceder porque ella se había detenido justo en ese segundo crucial en el que si se detenía, tardaría un poco en volver a llegar ahí...

—¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí? –consultó con frustración apenas contenida -. Dilo de una forma en la que no me queden dudas.

Estaba en una postura vergonzosa, excitado y desnudo, aun así reunió el coraje para preguntarle antes de perder su oportunidad de saberlo. El que se detuviera en ese momento debía ser una clase de mensaje, por lo que quería saber cuál era.

—Comprendo… no hay que dejar más espacio para malos entendidos –replicó ella -. En ese caso… lo que trato de decir es que… ¡quiero ser la única que pueda tocarte y verte de esta forma!

Fue ciertamente chocante su petición, porque ella le estaba pidiendo exclusividad, mandato contra el que él no tenía ningún reparo. No significaba ningún esfuerzo serle fiel, aunque si surgió una pregunta.

—¿Es un acuerdo bidireccional? –inquirió.

—Sí –contestó.

No sabía algo acerca de que ella fuera alguien posesiva o celosa, porque jamás lo había demostrado, aunque aquello le hizo sentir satisfecho de algún modo. No estaba seguro de poder ocultar la gran sonrisa que le causó ser motivos de celos por parte de ella.

Su erección seguía apuntando hacia el norte, sin embargo había crecido en él la necesidad imperiosa de tocarla más que de la de satisfacerse a sí mismo, y para comprobar si tenía él el mismo efecto en ella, se acercó lo suficiente como para aspirar su aroma, y aprovechándose de la proximidad se atrevió a besar su cuello, para no tardar en descender hasta sus pechos. Él sabía que ella disfrutaba cuando jugaba con sus pezones y no queriendo privarla de ello por más tiempo y tardando menos de lo esperado, se encontró a si mismo succionando con suave avidez uno de ellos.

—Tú sabes que yo no uso anticonceptivos, ¿verdad? –averiguó ella.

No estaba seguro, pero el saberlo me pone contento –explicó en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? –indagó ella.

Le sorprendió que lo escuchara, porque él casi lo había susurrado, pero debía hacerse cargo de sus respuestas, y fue honesto:

—Porque eso podría hacer que conozca antes a nuestro hijo –respondió.

Ella se calló un momento, y luego de meditar volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo puedes haber pensado en un hijo si tu solución cuando tenemos dificultades es irte? –interpeló molesta.

Al parecer la estimulación física, a diferencia de otras veces, no iba a ser suficiente y le parecía bien, en cualquier caso, era su responsabilidad el hacerla sentir tan insegura por no pensar en otras opciones. No había imaginado que aquello le provocara inseguridad, sino más bien consideraba que yéndose le haría un favor, aunque luego de pensarlo, el favor se lo hacía el mismo, evitando hacerse cargo de sus errores...

—Si tú estuvieses embarazada, o si fueras la madre de mi hijo no habría forma alguna en la que hubiese considerado dejarte… dejarlos –explicó.

—Pero ambos decidimos darle una familia a tu hermano… -sacó a relucir -. Y aun tienes tu ropa en las maletas con las que regresaste la última vez...

No se había percatado de eso. Compartían habitación y ella había desocupado sus cosas para darle cabida a las de él, aunque en realidad era cierto que no había hecho mayor esfuerzo por apoderarse de ese espacio cedido.

—No es lo mismo –refutó.

—Si lo es, bien puede que no sea nuestro hijo, pero es un niño que como cualquier otro necesita personas en las cuales confiar y por sobretodo también estabilidad…

—Estabilidad era lo que menos había sido capaz de proveerle, pero escucharla hablar con esa preocupación de su hermano hizo que se sintiera culpable al pensar primero en él mismo y sus problemas.

—Tienes razón… -aceptó.

Estar hablando de un tema tan serio en esa situación en la que estaban ambos pobremente vestidos, estaba seguro de que no era el mejor momento para tratarlo.

—Estaba equivocado –explicó.

—Está bien si ya te diste cuenta… –sonrió Yona -. Además…

Las cosas que ella de verdad quería, no las podía pedir con honestidad. Rehuía de mirar directamente y sonreía intentando ocultar pobremente su nerviosismo, por lo que esperó sin apresurarla a que dijera lo que quisiera decir.

—Si las cosas entre nosotros no van bien en el futuro no quiero que eso signifique el fin de mi relación con él… He llegado a quererlo, espero llegar a casa para verlo y que me cuente como fue su día, que me hable de las cosas que hizo o lo que le gusta… –manifestó avergonzada -. Hak… ¿podrías permitirme adoptarlo de manera legal?

No estaba seguro de si podía precisamente adoptarlo dado que de momento ellos estaban divorciados, pero sabía que habían otras opciones que podían sopesar, aunque esa era materia de Jae-Ha, quien parecía no tomarse las cosas en serio, no obstante, era increíblemente competente y seguro iba a encontrar el mejor método de hacer eso efectivo.

—Podemos averiguarlo luego con Jae-Ha… –ofreció -. Justo ahora hay otra cosa que quiero saber…

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y le sonrió, y él no pudo sino responderle, porque estaba de verdad agradecido con ella. Si a él le pasara algo, Yona era la persona a la que podría confiar algo tan importante como la custodia de su hermano…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –interrogó.

—¿Por qué es sólo cuando tenemos sexo que podemos comunicarnos? –preguntó algo atormentado.

Ella sonreía levemente, pero esa sonrisa desapareció momentáneamente para contestarle

—Intentémoslo mañana, con ropa –negoció -. Ahora quisiera que continuaras con lo que empezaste.

Se tocó el pezón donde él había estado lamiendo antes y captó el mensaje, se abalanzó sobre ella y retomó donde lo había dejado, mientras tanteaba sobre su ropa interior y encontrandola húmeda. Tuvo el impulso primitivo de penetrarla en ese instante, pero prefirió cerciorarse de que estuviese lista e ignoró la barrera inútil que significó la existencia de su ropa interior y comprobó ella estaba lista, porque sus labios menores estaban palpablemente hinchados y la humedad hizo que sus dedos se deslizaran con facilidad, por lo que aprovechando esa ventaja continuó, notando al observarla que su respiración variaba cuando sus dedos la exploraban y pequeños espasmos se presentaban cada cierto tiempo, por lo que continuó estimulándola, hasta que los espasmos se hicieron más regulares y su respiración se apreció notablemente agitada.

No lo hizo a propósito, sino que sus ganas de reemplazar esos dedos por su pene lo llevaron a detenerse justo cuando ella parecía estar acabando. Ella no lo dijo, pero pareció algo ofuscada sin embargo consiguió distraerla cuando consiguió su objetivo, momento en el que dejó de ocuparse de sus senos para dirigirse a su boca. La diferencia de tamaño no conseguía ser un impedimento real, porque evidentemente ellos se la habían arreglado para que no fuera un obstáculo, pero admitía que había cosas que no podía hacer después de mucho rato, si no quería arriesgar un dolor de espalda y cuello —que le había sucedido ya— para más tarde.

Quiso disfrutar de esa sensación húmeda y cálida, y de su rostro que no podía esconder la incomodidad que le provocó el tenerlo dentro, aunque sólo fue por unos segundos, porque ella tenía la costumbre de rodear con sus piernas sus caderas cuando se encontraba preparada para continuar, permitiéndole hacer la cercanía tanto como era posible, y lo había hecho ya.

Se comunicaban bien en lo sexual, era como si adquiriera alguna clase de telepatía en esos momentos, y de verdad deseó poder entablar la misma clase de comunicación cuando no sólo estaban satisfaciéndose de manera física.

—Hak… -lo llamó.

Había comenzado a moverse, pero se detuvo para prestarle atención, podía hacer eso, sin embargo no estaba seguro de poder salirse en caso de que eso fuera lo que ella quisiera…

Le indicó con un gesto que la estaba escuchando, mientras luchaba con la sensación de sentirla contraerse con él dentro.

—No hay nadie además de ti con quien quisiera estar de esta forma –reveló.

Agradeció que no mencionara su nombre, pero que aclarara en ese instante que estaba satisfecha con él como su pareja y que no esperaba que ningún otro ocupara su lugar, hizo que su ego se enalteciera y se excitara más. No fue capaz de responder otra cosa que lo único que podía pensar.

—Te amo –confirmó.

Ella buscó besarlo mientras sonreía y apegaba más su cuerpo al de él, sabiendo que no iba a durar mucho más, por lo que rogaba por el bienestar de su ego masculino resistir hasta que ella alcanzara el orgasmo primero…

.

Miró hacia el lado contrario de su cama y la encontró durmiendo, con la boca ligeramente abierta, despeinada, y con el maquillaje manchando la almohada, y aun de ese modo a sus ojos era simplemente perfecta.

Se levantó a preparar el desayuno y se encontró con que hacía más frío de lo que se podía esperar para esa época del año y se dirigió a la habitación de Tae-Yeon, quien no estaba ahí, para su sorpresa, pero no tuvo que buscarlo mucho, porque estaba sentado viendo televisión.

—¿Despertaste hace mucho rato? –quiso saber.

Su hermano se sobresaltó, y escondió algo que él alcanzó a notar era un chocolate que él no lo dejaba comer a esas horas. Ignoró el hecho, porque tenía derecho también a cometer alguna clase de travesura de vez en cuando.

—Eh, no… -contestó con rapidez -. Sólo un rato…

Podía apreciar que había ganado peso desde que habían comenzado a vivir ahí. Su piel lucía menos pálida y notablemente estaba de mejor ánimo. Él definitivamente estaba mejor, y se percibía en su semblante.

—¿Están bien tus calificaciones? –averiguó.

Por su situación en particular, sus reuniones con los profesores y encargados eran periódicas. Él iba dos cursos por debajo a lo que le correspondía por edad, sin embargo reconocía que había sido algo descuidado en los asuntos concernientes a lo académico, ya que no lo estimuló intelectualmente lo suficiente porque le preocupaba más que guardara sus fuerzas para luchar contra su enfermedad a que aprendiera a leer de manera de corrida, por lo que acordaron que una forma de ayudarlo era bajarlo de grado.

—Sí… bueno, no están mal –admitió.

No era particularmente bueno en los estudios y además estaba eximido de educación física, pero podía ver que se estaba esforzando.

—Así me gusta –lo elogió -. De a poco y sin complicarte demasiado...

—Yona me felicitó porque ya no he obtenido más insuficientes –sonrió.

Ella era muy efusiva con él y le celebraba hasta los suspiros. Lo estaba mal acostumbrando, pero sentía que no podía meterse en la relación de ellos.

—¿Ya tienes algún amigo? –curioseó.

—Tengo una amiga –le contó -. Ella tampoco hace educación física y hacemos los trabajos que nos asignan juntos.

Se alegraba de escuchar eso. Estar acompañado siempre hacía más fáciles las cosas.

—¿Me ayudas a preparar el desayuno antes de que Yona despierte? –le propuso.

Yo me encargo de tener todo preparado y tú preparas algo bueno para nos… ella –negoció sonriendo.

Suspiró. No había tenido intención inicialmente de hacer algo muy elaborado, pero era débil a la mirada implorante de su hermano y a el pensamiento de ad anticipar la felicidad de ella por desayunar algo inesperado, ganaron la batalla a los pocos ánimos que tenía de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo –concordó.

Le estaba comenzando a preocupar lo manipulable que podía llegar a ser y se preguntó si esa era información era manejada por esas dos personas…

.

Yona no volvió a mencionar el tema de la adopción, pero a él le pareció algo que debía ser resuelto cuanto antes, por lo que acordó una cita con Jae-Ha.

—¿A qué se debe semejante honor? –lo molestó.

Entró luego de hacerle un gesto a modo de saludo, miró con desconfianza si podía sentarse —experiencias desagradables previas con fluidos de cuestionable procedencia lo llevaron a ello— y luego de confirmarlo, acomodarse y ordenar sus pensamientos, habló:

—Siempre he tenido la sospecha, pero necesito que lo confirmes –pidió nada más al entrar -. ¿Presentaste o no los papeles del divorcio?

—¡Claro! Todo el tiempo lo hago –confirmó -. ¿De cuál divorcio en particular…?

—Del mío… -respondió con evidente molestia.

—Ah… -respondió -. Ese…

Jae-Ha se quedó quieto y era casi imperceptible para los demás, pero no para él. Algo estaba escondiendo.

Lo miró con enojo porque había pensado inicialmente que él no hablaba de ello por consideración, pero recién entonces sopesó la posibilidad que lo evitaba por algún motivo oculto.

—Dejé ese asunto en tus manos, Ojos Caídos – le recordó.

Sintió enormes deseos de golpearlo al verlo hacer toda una actuación sobre estar recordando de qué hablaba, como si todos los días fuera a solicitarle ayuda con un divorcio…

—Ah, ¡sí! Cierto… verás… yo no trabajo gratis y ninguna de las partes interesadas costeó mis servicios –explicó encogiéndose de hombros -. Desestimé la causa…

Justo cuando había comenzado a respetarlo como profesional le daba una respuesta digna de una sanguijuela.

—¿No tomas en serio tu trabajo? –cuestionó enojado.

—Por el contrario, porque me importa no fui a hacer el ridículo –refutó -. No es la única razón, supe de una fuente altamente creíble que, primero, no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para pedir un divorcio, segundo; incluso habiéndolo solicitado, hubo encuentros sexuales posteriores, lo que es una falta a los requisitos y tercero, para qué perder el tiempo con ustedes dos, que son los únicos que no se dan cuenta de que se desvisten con los ojos… ¡me hacen sentir tan incómodo!

Le gustaba oír eso, y luchó por no evidenciar la felicidad que le causaba saberlo. El enojo generado poco antes desapareció.

—No sé desde cuándo… –soltó de pronto -. Pero ella ya lo sabía todo…

—Eso quiere decir que viviste un infierno pudiendo tener el paraíso en casa por culparte de robársela a quien no la merecía –respondió su amigo -. Ya viste que lo supo y el mundo no dejó de girar.

Él siempre le había dicho que debía decírselo, y había resultado que tuvo razón todo el tiempo.

—Tú tienes el lugar que mereces en su vida, no estás usurpando el lugar de nadie, sólo entiéndelo, mierda –dijo con molestia evidente -. Eres tan estúpido que de algún modo te las arreglaste para ser tu propio rival.

¿Su propio rival? Ese imbécil de Jae-Ha en momentos críticos siempre resultaba ser muy elocuente.

—Cometí un error al no escucharte –murmuró.

—¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó.

—¿Me harás decirlo hasta quedar satisfecho? –quiso saber.

No –negó -. Sólo quiero oírlo de manera clara…

—Debí escucharte –repitió -. Tenías razón…

Él sonrió de manera burlona, pero cumplió y no se mofó. Miró como inspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia donde tenía un montón de carpetas y papeles.

—¿No dirás nada? –consultó Hak sorprendido -. ¿No te burlarás más?

—Ya lo hiciste lo suficientemente bien tu solo, y ya sabes, la próxima vez cuando estés colocando nuevamente tu cabeza bajo una guillotina y yo te lo esté advirtiendo, considéralo –manifestó -. Ten…

Le extendió un sobre que reconoció de inmediato.

—Acá está todo –aseguró.

Agradeció a Jae-Ha que le dio buenas noticias sobre lo de Tae-Yeon, y luego de asegurarse de dejarle una parte del pago para que iniciara los trámites burocráticos que significaba convertir a una persona en un tutor legal de un menor, se marchó a casa.

.

Había llegado a casa habiendo tardado más de lo que había imaginado, pero no fue un problema porque Yona había llamado a un servicio de entrega y esperó a que Tae-Yeon se quedara dormido como siempre para dejar sobre la mesa los papeles que había terminado llevando consigo.

—Jae-Ha me entregó esto –explicó.

Ella supo al instante de que se trataban, porque no preguntó algo al respecto.

—Entonces, seguimos casados –concluyó.

—Sí… -confirmó.

Yona suspiró.

—No parece sorprenderte –dijo él tratando de cambiar el clima que se había tornado extraño.

—Pues, ya lo sabía –admitió ella.

Él tenía la idea de que así era, porque hasta que tuviera la resolución todo eran especulaciones, por lo que le extrañó la seguridad con la que lo dijo.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo? –quiso saber Hak.

Yo se lo pedí a Jae-Ha–reconoció -. Además de obligarte a vivir conmigo y chantajearte para que siguieras aquí por la salud de tu hermano, manipulé también a tu mejor amigo para que no disolviera nuestra unión.

Lo relató sin dramatismos, y él se sorprendió de que lo dijera con tanto relajo.

—¿Manipulaste? –rescató de todo lo que había dicho ella -. ¿Y de qué forma? Si es que puedo saber.

No sentía celos, pero siempre le advirtió a Yona que el sólo tocar a Jae-Ha podía significar luego contraer una enfermedad venérea, no ni siquiera el tocarlo, el sólo compartir el mismo techo.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Te importa más el cómo lo conseguí que la razón del por qué lo hice? –indagó curiosa.

—Puedo darme una idea de por qué, sin embargo creo que prefiero saber el cómo –discutió.

Se acercó a él, y el la rodeó con un brazo mientras disimuladamente –esperaba- ahogaba sus pulmones del aire que se mezclaba con su aroma.

—No es porque me importe en realidad –reveló -. Es que el guardar silencio nos ha traído problemas y ya hemos tenido suficiente de ellos.

Yona se recargó en él, momento que aprovechó para acomodarse y acercarse más a ella.

—Le dije la verdad –soltó sin más ella -. Que tenía miedo de terminar ese vínculo, porque pensé por mucho tiempo que eso era todo lo que nos unía.

No era lo único, por supuesto, pero él también lo pensó por un periodo prolongado.

—¿Y qué te dijo él? –insistió.

—Que debía confiar más en ti –explicó -. Y en mi…

Sintió que hubo algo que no le dijo, pero fue suficiente para quedar conforme con su explicación.

—¿Y estás bien con eso? –inquirió -. ¿Con confiar más en mí?

—Sí –afirmó.

Yo no soy una buena persona –indicó.

—En eso coincidimos –afirmó ella -. Porque yo tampoco lo soy.

Sonrió, porque entendió a qué se refería. Ambos habían actuado mal por un fin meramente personal: egoísmo puro.

Ella se movió y alcanzó el control remoto, que para su sorpresa, se lo extendió.

—¿Quieres ver algo? –ofreció.

Desde siempre había cedido la televisión y miraba lo que sea que escogiera la persona con la que compartiera ese momento. No le gustaba particularmente algún programa o película, por lo que no era un problema que Yona o Tae-Yeon escogieran.

—¿No era esa una condición? El permitirte ver lo que quisieras tú o quien fuera –sonrió.

—Es que… - se justificó -. Estamos juntos hace mucho tiempo y no sé cosas tan simples como qué películas te gustan o si prefieres el género de comedia o suspenso…

Ella se sonrojó y él se conmovió. Ella quería conocerlo más.

—A mí me gusta verte a ti mientras miras televisión –admitió.

Le dijo la verdad, poca atención le prestaba a la pantalla.

—Ahora ya no podré concentrarme sabiendo que me estás viendo –se lamentó.

Hak sonrió y asintió.

—Está bien eso, porque a veces me siento algo ignorado –la molestó.

Ella se aproximó y buscó besarlo, y lo consiguió aunque no por mucho tiempo porque ella retomó la distancia.

—¿Y eso? –quiso saber él.

—Quiero que sigamos conversando –explicó -. Y si continuamos…

Si era honesto desde hacía rato que estaba tratando de pensar en otra cosa, y aunque no se cansaría nunca del aspecto sexual de su relación, éste no lo era todo, quería eso, por supuesto, y más.

—Vayamos a nuestro propio ritmo –aconsejó él.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, sin embargo no redujo la distancia.

—Iré al baño –le avisó.

Estaban dando las noticias, cuyo alto nivel de violencia en el contenido hizo que reafirmara su posición de mantenerse poco atento respecto a la televisión, y prefirió estar pendiente de su regreso, que tardó, y para su sorpresa se sentó a su lado.

—Creí que querías mantener tus manos alejadas de mi irresistible cuerpo – se burló.

—Bueno, sí… - reconoció -. Pero ya no necesito preocuparme de conservar la distancia entre nosotros.

—Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó curioso -. ¿Y por qué?

—Porque ha comenzado mi ciclo –respondió sin dudar.

No entendió a qué se refería en primera instancia y solo luego de unir los puntos comprendió.

—¿Te sientes protegida por un poco de sangre? –se sorprendió él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por la respuesta.

—¿Sabes? No es como si por estos días que te dure la menstruación te conviertas en hombre o sea un impedimento real… -le explicó -. No es ninguna clase de barrera, si me entiendes…

Su rostro enrojeció al entender a qué se refería.

—¡No! –gritó de inmediato

Hak se largó a reír, y aun con algo de reticencia por parte de ella, logró abrazarla.

—¿Te duele? –quiso saber -. ¿No sabías que llegaría hoy?

—Me dolían los pechos, pero lo atribuí a otra causa –explicó secamente.

Su mente viajó unos segundos a una peligrosa escena que lo involucraba a él succionando sus pezones con poca amabilidad. Disipó ese recuerdo peligroso.

—¿Te avergüenza hablar de la menstruación? –adivinó.

—Un poco… -admitió -. Siempre ha sido un tema más bien solitario…

—Ya no más –aseguró -. Además es algo natural, me preocuparía más si no ocurriera…

Ella reflexionó unos segundos antes de responder.

—¿Por lo de la procreación? –adivinó.

—Sí, por eso y porque si no fuera así temo que algo podría no andar bien en tu cuerpo –explicó.

Pareció conforme con su razonamiento.

—Me voy a acostar –anunció él.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? –reclamó ella.

—Ha sido un largo día –justificó -. Y como hoy sólo dormiremos…

No quiso que sonara a reclamo, pero sintió que de algún modo así se había entendido, iba a hablar para arreglarlo, no obstante ella se adelantó.

—Entonces me iré a bañar –dijo ella -. Luego iré a dormir también.

Sintió como pasó por su lado y él alcanzó a sujetarla.

—Te estaré esperando –anunció.

—Sólo duerme –respondió molesta.

.

Llegó a la habitación, se colocó el pijama, y se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en cómo arreglar las palabras dichas con anterioridad.

Escuchó que ella se acercaba y el aroma de su jabón invadió la habitación confirmando su presencia en el lugar, y ella luego de unos instantes se acostó a su lado y él se aproximó hacia ella.

—Creí que estarías durmiendo –recalcó ella.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—¿Estás molesta? –quiso saber él.

En realidad, no… -reconoció -. Me agrada saber que te gusto hasta en estos días, y no puedo asegurar que en el futuro no me den ganas y quiera hacerlo aun si estoy en estas condiciones… pero es incómodo, a veces como hoy me duelen los pechos, el útero reclama atención y te aseguro por sobretodo que no sería un asunto muy limpio.

Había escuchado relatos de Jae-Ha sobre cómo era tener sexo durante esos días y aunque nunca fue algo que estuviera en su lista de cosas por hacer, con ella no le importaba ese factor...

—No tienes que darme explicaciones… lo entiendo –argumentó -. Además… siempre podemos hacerlo en la ducha si es la limpieza lo que te preocupa…

Ella sonrió por su broma y se acurrucó hacia donde estaba él.

—Tae-Yeon subió de peso –le contó ella.

—Por supuesto –reafirmó él -. Lo consientes demasiado con chocolates y postres.

Escuchó una risita traviesa.

—No me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer –dijo ella -. Si eso significa que ambos estén bien, lo haría de nuevo todo de la misma manera.

De algún modo a él le pareció a que se refería a todo lo que había pasado.

—Yo también –contestó.

Si podía terminar su día así, pensó que haría lo mismo de nuevo, aunque trataría de hacer las cosas mejor, como pensar en una mejor alternativa a la extorsión a la que sometió a Hak para que no se fuera. Yona lo besó y se alejó hacia el lado que le correspondía en la cama, mientras a él el cansancio que no había sentido hasta entonces, lo venció.

.

—Hola, Soo-won –saludó.

Era inevitable estar ligado a su existencia, pero había una última cosa de la que necesitaba asegurarse.

—Vaya… pensé que no vería tu rostro de nuevo –sonrió.

—Ni yo –estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué ahora? –quiso saber -. Creí que no volverías…

Él se encogió de hombros de una manera irritante que no lo tenía claro. Quiso golpearlo, porque si él no sabía entonces, ¿quién?

—Quizás sólo tenía algo de añoranza–explicó -. Aunque no consideré que quizás no sería algo reciproco…

Soo-won le mostró una sonrisa que lucía genuina, que le hizo recordar esos tiempos cuando ambos eran amigos, no obstante, su explicación era extraña.

—Las decisiones que se toman y las consecuencias de estas nos hacen ser quienes somos –continuó.

Siempre hablaba de esa forma figurada, y con la mirada en el horizonte, haciéndole sentir como que su mente no estaba en ese lugar, sino sólo su presencia.

—¿Te arrepentiste? –fue directo al grano.

Era todo lo que le interesaba saber, aunque no pretendía de ninguna manera ceder algo de lo obtenido durante ese tiempo.

—A veces pienso en cómo hubiese sido todo, pero realmente no tengo la convicción de que lo que hice no lo haría nuevamente –se sinceró.

Hak se encogió de hombros y luego se sintió más relajado.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué le contaste sobre el trato después de tanto tiempo –manifestó -. Las cosas entre nosotros marchan bien…

Quería hacérselo saber, aunque no le incumbiera de cualquier modo.

—¿No te sientes mejor ahora que ya no hay nada que ocultar? –espetó él.

Sí, la verdad era que desde que a ella poco y nada de importancia le había dado al final a todo ese asunto de la beca.

—En fin… mis días acá están contados, sólo venía por una petición de un profesor —reveló —. No tengo ninguna intención oculta.

Aunque estaba seguro de su relación y de los sentimientos de ella, no pudo evitar creer que de verdad estarían mejor sin él rondando. Se despidió de manera educada, odiándolo un poco menos pero con las mismas ganas de enterrar su puño en esa sonrisa que no podía estar seguro de que escondía en realidad.

.

El asunto de la tuición compartida de su hermano se resolvió más rápido de lo que imaginó, y cuando finalmente se concretó, Yona se emocionó.

Pensé que lo habías olvidado –susurró.

No hubiese podido olvidar algo como aquello, porque el que desinteresadamente quisiera a su hermano al punto de hacerse responsable de manera de legal de él era un asunto importante, después de todo nadie tenía el futuro comprado.

—Oficialmente tienes las mismas facultades que yo para velar por él –confirmó.

Ella lo abrazó.

—Somos finalmente tres —dijo ella sonriendo.

—¿Y qué opinas de ser cuatro, cinco o más? –se atrevió a preguntar.

No pareció comprenderlo de inmediato, pero tampoco tardó demasiado en entender a qué se refería.

Me acomoda el número cinco —sonrió.

Habían hablado de expandir la familia, pero sólo habían sido especulaciones, sin embargo el tener un número en mente se prestaba para asumirlo como un acuerdo.

Pongámonos a ello entonces –sugirió él.

—Será un gusto empezar esta travesía… —aceptó ella.

—Puedes estar segura de ello… —concertó él.

Ya no existían temores ni remordimientos, si bien ambos habían hecho las cosas de algún modo cuestionable, el resultado era todo lo que importaba. Estaban juntos y de algún modo se las arreglarían para seguirlo estando en el futuro.

 **Fin**

* * *

Lamento la enorme espera de este final, el que sea tan largo y un montón de disculpas que no sé cómo pedir. Estoy trabajando para terminar las historias que comencé, aunque con vergüenza observé que ya ha sido más de un año…


End file.
